ALEJATE
by usako de chiba
Summary: ¡El es popular, inteligente, caballeroso, irresistiblemente guapo y millonario!¡ella solo se enamoro de el! quien unicamente juega con las chicas sin importarle nada mas. ¡Disfrutenla!
1. Chapter 1

HOLA CHICAS… ¿PUES QUE PUEDO DECIRLES? ACÁ ESTOY NUEVAMENTE CON UNA LOCURA MAS, PRETENDO HACER ESTE FIC, EL CUAL LLEGO MIENTRAS ESCUCHABA LA CANCION DE CAMILA, ALEJATE DE MI, EN MI PERFIL PUEDEN VER UN VIDEO QUE REALICE PRECISAMENTE PENSANDO EN ESTA HISTORIA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN SABER SUS COMENTARIOS.

**SIN MAS LAS DEJO ENTRAR EN ESTE MUNDO, BESOS.**

**NOTAS:- Quiero dar las gracias a mi querida amiga Anyreth por su valiosa ayuda para la revisión del fic, ella me dio muchos ánimos para mejorar la intro, amiga ¡besos! Tkm.**

***Los personajes le pertenecen a su creadora Naoko Takeuchi, y solo dan vida a la historia.**

S&D&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D

**¡ALEJATE!**

**INTRODUCCION**

Darien Armando Chiba Moon, es el hijo de un magnate petrolero, el cual tiene un amplio legado, Zafiro y Neherenia, son sus padres, y Hotaru su pequeña hermana menor. Desde temprana edad Darien se vio rodeado de personas las cuales le servían a su familia que aprendió que en esta vida todo era fácil podía obtener lo que él quisiera, con tan solo pedírselo a sus padres; aunado a esto, había sido bendecido con un físico impresionante, y es que su rostro parecía esculpido por los propios ángeles, de ojos azules como la noche, pestañas largas y quebradas, y cejas delineadas, sus pómulos delineaban su rostro varonil y sus labios bien proporcionados, su físico impresionante y su personalidad arrolladora eran un atractivo para cualquier chica, incluso la nariz delgada parecía ser cómplice de tanta perfección.

La belleza era algo de familia puesto que era muy parecido a su padre y tenía también rasgos de su hermosa madre, quien era de una infinita belleza, su hermana menor también era comparable en su belleza, de ojos violáceos, piel blanca como su madre y labios rojos. Ambos eran un vivo ejemplo de la estética, quien viera a los Chiba Moon no podía creer como tanta belleza y perfección podían coexistir en los miembros de una sola familia.

Debido a todo esto, siempre estaba rodeado de bellas mujeres, quienes se desvivían en atenderlo, el aprendió a dominar el arte de la seducción y bastaban un par de palabras para poder llevarlas a la cama, ¡así era él!, sin importarle los sentimientos de las chicas, pasaba por encima de ellas una y otra vez, sin importarle si las lastimaba o las hería. Para él las mujeres eran un objeto más, a las que podía comprar.

-¡Darien!...¡no deberías comportarte así con esas chicas!- le decía su pequeña hermana, quien a pesar de su corta edad, parecía tener más madurez que el resto de las chicas.

-¡Hotaru!, ¡solo les doy lo que piden!- decía irónico.

Qué razón tenía la pequeña Chiba, quien al verse rodeada de tantos lujos, aprendió a valorar aun mas a cada persona, a ser sencilla, agradecida, humilde. Además era sumamente sensible, lo cual difería con el carácter frívolo de su madre quien solo pensaba en estar rodeada de sus amistades y pensar en viajes y nuevas adquisiciones.

Pese a eso eran una familia feliz, Zafiro Chiba, era un hombre que procuraba por el bienestar de su familia y que amaba por sobre todas las cosas a sus hijos y a su esposa, su carácter noble y su buen corazón le habían permitido, abrirse camino en el negocio, ganándose la confianza de muchos quienes siempre le brindaban su apoyo y ahora gracias a eso, estaba en el lugar donde se encontraba. Sin duda Hotaru había heredado esta nobleza de su padre, y en algún momento de su vida el pequeño Darien también fue un niño generoso y tierno, solo que el tiempo se encargo de endurecerle el corazón y de convertirlo en un ser frívolo y sin sentimientos, la desconfianza le había ganado y ahora pensaba que todos se acercaban a él por su inmensa fortuna.

¿Seria capaz de volver a ser ese niño noble y sensible? ¿Será cierto que jamás se enamoraría de alguien?.

**DARIEN POV**

"_¿Qué hacer cuando de pronto descubres que puedes tener a tus pies a la chica que deseas?, ¿Cuándo todo se vuelve tan fácil que con sólo levantar tu mano todo lo que deseas se vuelve realidad? ¿Se puede encontrar la felicidad de esa forma? ¡Creo que no! La vida se encargo de demostrármelo.¡ Ella me enseño lo que es la felicidad! ¡Que equivocado estaba!._

_En un momento todo puede parecer divertido, sentir la envidia de todos y la mirada de lujuria de las chicas sobre ti, que sirven de alimento para tu ego que crece día con día ,el pero con el tiempo descubres que no todo es como lo piensas, que el poder tener todo lo que deseas no es la verdadera felicidad, y compruebas que los que giran a tu alrededor están ahí solo por tu prestigio o posición económica. Y es entonces cuando descubres la verdad: ¡estás solo!. _

_¿Por qué no puedes ser capaz de abrirte camino por tus propios medios? ¿Por qué de pronto te vuelves tan frio e insensible para no lograr percibir el verdadero sentimiento, ese sentimiento genuino y puro, que solamente puede sentir un alma inocente? ¿Por qué pude reconocer cuando el amor toco a mi puerta? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que lastimar a las chicas?... ¡Me arrepentía de tanta frivolidad y soberbia!, ¡Ahora!, mi castigo debía ser sufrir por cada lagrima que sus bellos ojos y su alma transparente derramaron por mí." _

S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D

**COMO LO PROMETÍ SUBI ESTA INTRODUCCION EL DÍA DE HOY PARA FESTEJAR UN AÑO MAS DE NUESTRO QUERIDISIMO DARIEN.**

**ESPERO QUE CON ESTA SE DEN UNA PEQUEÑA IDEA DE LO QUE PUEDE SUCEDER, LAS DEJO EN ESPERA DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESPERO SUS SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS Y DUDAS, ASI COMO ALGUNAS IDEAS SOBRE LO QUE PIENSAN QUE SUCEDERA. LES DEJO UN BESO Y LES DOY LAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO EN ESTA NUEVA LOCURA.**

**CON CARIÑO…USAKO**

**3 DE AGOSTO DE 2010**


	2. La Boda

**Me encuentro emocionada por el recibimiento que le han dado a este nuevo fic, en el cual tengo mil ideas en mente. Por todo ello, sus palabras de aliento y comentarios, mil gracias.**

**NOTA: Sailor Moon y sus personajes le pertenecen a su creadora Naoko Takeuchi, y solo le dan vida a esta historia de mi inspiración.**

/ * * * * /

**CAPITULO 1**

**LA BODA.**

La ciudad de Tokio era bañada por los dorados rayos del sol que se abrían paro entre las nubes. Era un día como cualquier otro en aquella mañana de primavera. Las aves volaban por los verdes prados y parques entonando su melodiosa canción, las flores y las plantas, expedían ese grácil aroma floral. En las calles las personas realizaban su acostumbrada rutina.

Sin embargo, en algún punto de esa bella ciudad una chica de mirada franca y sonrisa cautivadora, se admirada embelesada en el espejo, llevo una mano a su rostro admirada, complacida con la culminación de el laborioso trabajo de sus amigas, aun con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo frenético, se giraba para voltear a buscar la aprobación de sus amigas, quienes la recibieron con una franca sonrisa. En el rostro de ellas pudo leer la respuesta.

-¡te ves hermosa!- comento una chica de cabellera azul que le llegaba por debajo de las orejas- la mencionada le agradeció el gesto tomando sus manos para luego agregar.

-¡estoy tan feliz!- exclamo caminando por la habitación-¡es que no puedo creerlo!- llevando una mano a su rostro.

-¡la verdad yo tampoco puedo creerlo! ¡Lograste lo imposible!- comento con fingido sarcasmo una pelinegra quien llevaba en sus manos el delicado vestido blanco.

-admítelo Rei- menciono divertida- ¡te mueres de la envidia!- dijo la aludida, alzando los brazos para que una linda y alta castaña le ayudara con la parte superior del vestido.

-¡la verdad es que no puedo creerlo!- grito escandalizada- ¡jamás creí que el cedería ante el matrimonio! ¡es increíble!- decía su amiga.

-¡es cierto!- secundo otra chica quien llegaba con el velo y las zapatillas-¡jamás pensé que el llegaría a ceder! ¡Te felicito prima! ¡Utilizaste muy bien tus encantos!- la novia, se sonrojo ante el comentario, y al ver su rostro todas comenzaron a reírse.

-¡aunque al principio me costó aceptarlo, debo reconocer que ha demostrado amarte! ¡te deseo mucha suerte amiga!- la mirada sincera de la chica conmovió a la novia-

-Lita…- conmovida

-bueno, ya, ¡terminemos!- apresuro la peliazul –la ceremonia está por comenzar.

Ella se dejo consentir admirando su impecable maquillaje, el cual resaltaba sus rojos labios y sus bellos ojos azules, además de ocultar sus pecas. Mientras hacían esto ella no dejaba de recordar su historia de amor, que lejos de ser agradable, había resultado ser complicada, ya que innumerables veces tuvieron que vences las pruebas que se les presentaban. Sonrió aliviada al imaginar que en menos de dos horas se convertiría en la esposa de el chico que le había robado el corazón desde el primer instante.

"_Dentro de poco podremos ser completamente felices, al fin juntos ¡tu y yo!"_

Pensaba llena de esperanza.

Finalmente algunos minutos después ella se encontraba lista. Sus amigas la guiaron hasta el automóvil. Antes de subirse a el, la novia volteo a ver a la que ahora dejaría de ser su casa.

-¡vamos! ¿no ves que mi novio está desesperado?- apresuro una de las chicas mientras besaba a su guapo novio quien manejaba el auto de la novia, arreglado con un hermoso arreglo floral y algunas telas que colgaban de la parte delantera del automóvil.

-¡te ves preciosa!- susurro el chico a la novia-¡espero que seas muy feliz!

-gracias- respondió ella, satisfecha de el efecto que su arreglo causaba.

El chico le abrió la puerta a la bella novia quien se introdujo en el, la limosina era lo suficientemente amplia como para lograr que todas cupieran en el.

Mientras llegaban al lugar de la ceremonia religiosa las chicas daban a la futura esposa sus mejores consejos y sus mejores deseos, el camino se le hizo eterno a la rubia novia quien sentía como su corazón latía mas aprisa con cada minuto que pasaba, sentía en su estomago una sensación extraña que no la dejaba tranquila, y el aire parecía hacerse difícil de respirar. Incluso sentía que el vestido le quitaría el aire en cualquier momento pero todo era parte de sus nervios.

/ * * * /

Mientras tanto en la parroquia los invitados comenzaban a esperar un poco impacientes. A lo lejos, un atractivo novio vestido en un elegante traje color blanco hacía gala de su aplomo tratando de ocultar los nervios que sentía, mas era evidente para el resto, quienes lo veían caminar de un lado a otro observando los alrededores.

Cinco minutos después, la limosina blanca se estacionaba frente a la pequeña iglesia, los invitados corrieron a tomar sus lugares, y el novio, aunque algo renuente, también se disciplino, y entro a la iglesia, venciendo así, la curiosidad por ver a la chica.

-¡¿ya?-preguntaba tímidamente la novia, desde el interior del auto

-¡ahora!- dijo la mas alta, ayudándola con el faldón mientras otra de sus amigas tomaba delicadamente el velo, y una más llevaba el ramo de hermosos alcatraces y rosas rojas.

Cuando se puso de pie, la novia sintió que las piernas le temblaban.

-¡tranquila amiga! ¡Pronto todo esto terminara y serás la chica más feliz del universo!- confeso la que estaba a su lado abrazándola, acto que imitaron luego las otras chicas, quienes la llenaron de risas y cariños.

-bueno, ¡es hora de entrar!

-¡lo hare sola chicas! ¡Vayan a ocupar su lugar!- dijo seria y respirando con intranquilidad.

-pero…-

-ningún pero…-reprocho-quiero que todas estén dentro cuando yo aparezca, así podre ver sus rostros. –mirándolas a cada una.

-mmmm ¡vamos amor! ¡Ya oíste!- grito el chofer a su guapa novia quien aun cerraba la puerta del lujoso auto.

-está bien- dijo no muy convencida -¡vamos chicas!- las cuatro despidieron a la novia quien cerrando los ojos de emoción, suspiro profundamente para dar su primer paso. Cuando súbitamente alguien la tomo de los hombros.

-¡felicidades ¡ ¡debo confesar que eres un mosquita muerta y has conseguido lo que pretendías!- mirándola de arriba abajo-

-¡¿Qué quieres?- reprochando con la mirada-¡déjame en paz!- comenzando a caminar

-¡jajaja! ¡Tranquila querida! ¡Solo vengo a felicitarte!- el tono irónico estaba presente en cada frase, la novia decidió ignorarla y continuar su trayecto.- después de todo, ahora te casaras con él y pasaras a mejor vida ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? –la novia apretó con fuerza los dientes, de solo mirarla le daban ganas de abofetearla pero pensando en que ese era su gran día, no le dio pie para amargarle el día.

-está conmigo porque me ama, ¡y si, estoy feliz de convertirme en su esposa!-de limito a responder.

-pues no estés tan segura…¡muchas cosas pueden cambiar!- comento con recelo.-

/ **S & D **/

En el interior del recinto sagrado los invitados esperaban ansiosos, había todo tipo de personalidades, desde famosos hasta gente muy influyente, debido al renombre de la familia del novio, esperaban impacientes a conocer a la dama que le había robado el corazón y por la que el joven más cotizado del momento había decidido dejar la soltería a un lado.

Todo estaba predispuesto como ella siempre lo había soñado, el novio le había cumplido hasta el más mínimo capricho, para que ese día fuera el mejor de sus vidas. la capilla de paredes blancas y ventanales amplios estaba perfectamente decorada, los invitados ocupaban su lugar de honor, el largo pasillo hacia el altar estaba repleto de bellos pétalos de rosas multicolor. Las bancas vestían un mantel blanco y encima de ellos un lazo dorado las envolvía, combinando así con las perfectas rosas blancas y las aplicaciones en tela dorada que había en cada uno de los ocho medallones que encaminaban por el largo pasillo.

-la iglesia esta hermosa- se escuchaba decir a los invitados.

Al final de el un sacerdote esperaba en el altar y al lado izquierdo vistiendo un elegante traje blanco y de mosquita con el mismo color, el novio, con su cabello peinado hacia atrás y la expresión de ternura reflejada en el rostro. Nadie era consciente de ello pero jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos y dentro de si su corazón parecía que se le iba a detener en cualquier momento, el sonido del piano comenzó a sonar con una bella melodía la cual le hizo saber a el, que su futura esposa, la mujer de su vida estaba entrando. Dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada.

La novia apareció dejando ver su maravillosa silueta estampada bajo la puerta de madera. Todos se pusieron de pie para recibirla, los hombres e incluso las mujeres admiraban la belleza y sencillez que la caracterizaban, bajo ese místico velo de novia aparecían tímidos sus dos ojos azules que miraban a todos los presentes, lentamente dio un paso y una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro, lleno de aire sus pulmones y comenzó a caminar lentamente por la alfombra roja tapizada en esos momentos de sus flores preferidas.

Su vestido era tan bello, un modelo strapless color blanco y de una sola pieza, sus hombros desnudos y adornados por una delgada gargantilla de perlas en su cuello y aretes a juego, regalo del novio. El vestido era de tafeta blanda y entallaba su estilizada y delicada figura, al lado derecho unas graciosas flores de la misma tela jalaban el vestido hacia los lados y causando algunos pliegues delicados en el vestido. En la parte inferior, se ampliaba el faldón, desde donde caían tres holanes asimétricos. Su cabello suelto y undulado solo sujetado por un pasador en la parte de la coronilla desde donde se prendía el velo.

-¡que envida me da!- comento una de sus amigas lagrimeando.-¡¿Qué haremos sin ella?

-¡no seas exagerada!- le recalco la otra mientras también apreciaba a la novia, era la más bella que habían visto.

El novio la miro embelesado y le sonrió en un gesto cómplice, ¡al fin serian esposos! No pudo menos que evitar regocijarse y sentirse complacido, la rubia se veía esplendida en ese maravilloso vestido. En un intercambio de miradas le dijo "Te Amo" y ella le correspondió aunque el advirtió cierta expresión misteriosa en su mirada, no le tomo importancia y sin perderla de vista conto los segundos que se le hacían eternos para tenerla a su lado.

La novia sintiéndose invadida por una mezcla de sentimientos continuo su camino, ahora un poco más segura al ver a su futuro esposo, sonriendo volteo a su lado derecho para ver a sus amigos y familiares, una niña la señalaba.

-¡que hermosa novia!- decía la pequeña

Continuo el trayecto siendo el blanco de las miradas, todos la veían en silencio.

"_¡al fin llego el día_!" suspiraba.

Frente al altar vio a sus padres, quienes le sonreían con amor, su madre apenas podía contener las lagrimas lo supo por el pañuelo que sostenía en su mano, su padre, al lado de su esposa intentaba consolarla apoyando su brazo sobre sus hombros , la chica se sintió tan querida, les agradeció con la mirada a sus progenitores y de nuevo clavo la vista en esos ojos azules que no se habían apartado de ella ni un segundo, evidentemente nerviosa y sonrojada miro al otro lado, los padres del novio la miraban aunque no con la misma efusividad que sus padres, su casi suegro le sonreía con amabilidad y confianza, en cambio la mujer de ondulados cabellos y estirada figura la miraba un tanto sorprendida pero con el rostro serio, sin mostrar emoción alguna, no pudo evitar bajar un poco la mirada al sentirse así. Pero a su lado una bella chica de cabellos negros como la noche y mirada oscura le sonreía llena de felicidad y con los dedos levantados le hacia una señal de suerte, al ver a su lado a su acompañante el chico rubio de ojos azules quien la imitaba volvió a sonreír.

Apretó con fuerza el ramo de flores que sostenía en su mano, para disipar los nervios que la estaban haciendo presa. No pudo evitar repasar en su mente los momentos más atesorables, que el hombre junto al altar y ella había vivido antes de ese día.

El novio respiraba con dificultad victima de la sensación que invadía su estomago y que hacían latir su corazón, ¡no podía creer que ese día al fin había llegado! Su novia parecía un ángel, con aquel vestido blanco, tan blanco como su alma y su corazón, pensó. Sabía que no se había equivocado, ¡había tomado la mejor decisión!.

"_¡tan bella! ¡Prometo recompensarte y hacerte inmensamente feliz!"_ se decía por dentro.

Los pasos eran cada vez más seguros, parecía como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, la novia sonreía a todos pero también un temor dentro de ella se hacía cada vez más grande con la cercanía, su corazón le latía y las manos así como sus piernas le temblaban.

Decidió ignorarlo, y una amiga suya, de ondulados cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, le hacía señas con los brazos estrechándolos con fuerza así misma, para desearle felicidades y palabrear con la boca lo que decía, a su lado su guapo novio también le sonreía.

"_¡vamos!... ¡no temas!"_ se decía interiormente.

Una banca mas adelante sus inseparables amigas y amigos le sonreían, haciéndola sentir hermosa y dichosa, una alocada rubia no dejaba de fotografiarla. Todas ellas le brindaban su apoyo y en su cara le mostraban su cariño, daban pequeños saltitos y aplaudían animadamente.

Junto al piano, una singular pareja tocaba la melodía, el en el piano, ella con el violín, acompasados y sincronizados logrando el efecto romántico en cada una de sus notas. Ambos le sonreían de la misma forma que los demás.

Parecía que había cautivado a todos los presentes el silencio reinaba y no hacían más que mirarla.

El final estaba cerca, solo un par de metros más y podría estar de la mano con su "esposo", sin embargo al llegar a la ultima banca descubrió la espalda descubierta de una pelirroja conocida, nada mas de reconocerla algo en su interior se removió, nerviosa la miro intentando ignorarla, mas la bella chica se volteo dejando mostrar su bello rostro. Levanto su busto el cual resaltaba en el profundo escote y de la manera más cínica y desvergonzada coloco una mano en su cintura y mirándola de forma burlesca, dirigió una mirada lasciva al novio, quien al ver como la novia dejaba de caminar y notar a la pelirroja sintió desfallecer.

Las arrugas en su frente se acentuaron y la sonrisa desapareció en el acto.

La novia miro a la pelirroja y su corazón latió llenándola de duda y confusión, la chica la miro con cara de lastima y eso la hirió profundamente, busco la mirada de su prometido quien nada mas de verla había borrado la sonrisa en su rostro comprobando sus sospechas, luego miro a la pelirroja quien no quitaba esa sonrisa de victoria en su rostro y además pasaba sus dedos por sus labios y cuellos de forma sugerente, volvió a ver al novio y ella únicamente encontró esa mirada de temor la cual la convenció.

En su interior el ojiazul la miraba con incertidumbre y desesperación.

"_¿Por qué se detuvo?"_pensó, su rostro ya no sonreía y sus ojos no brillaban como al principio, ella camino hacia él decidida y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, llevo sus manos hacia el cuello de su blanco traje y lo jalo con fuerza dejando al descubierto lo que ella buscaba, el chico sin poder reaccionar llevo la mano a la de ella y comprobó con horror lo que había descubierto, los ojos celestes de la novia se encontraron con los de él quien noto como se cristalizaban en el acto y una punzada en su pecho lo hizo sentirse miserable, intento retenerla de la mano pero ella la deslizo con rabia y sus ojos reflejaron un sentimiento de odio, aun si poder reaccionar y sintiendo en su pecho una opresión que crecía sitio una bofetada que resonó en la pequeña capilla, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

Los invitados guardaron silencio, otros más miraban incrédulos la escena, la novia lanzo furiosa el ramo de flores a la cara del novio y dando media vuelta corrió con todas sus fuerzas para escapar de ahí.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?- indago una pelinegra, parándose frente al chico quien no entendía lo que estaba pasando, era como si su más grande sueño de pronto se hubiese convertido en una pesadilla y quería despertar.

-¡hija, espera!- grito la madre de la novia corriendo detrás suyo.

-¿¡que paso acá!- escucho las palabras de reproche del padre de su novia, mas el no dejaba de seguirla con la mirada, ahora salía de la iglesia y sin hacer caso estiro la mano para correr detrás de ella.

-¡espera!- grito sintiendo que la perdia-¡Serena, espera!- sintiendo como su alma se desgarraba.

-¡no! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!- grito furioso el chico de cabellos cenizos y ojos azules, -¡no lo permitiré!- los amigos de pararon frente a él deteniéndola.-¡te dije que no toleraría un insulto más!

-¡eres un idiota! ¡Volviste a hacerlo!- grito la peliazul estampándole una cachetada que sorprendió a todos. Luego la peliazul corrió detrás de su amiga.-¡Serena!-

Ignoro a todos, los veía pero no lograba armar conjeturas ni digerir lo que sucedía, solo podía pensar y sentir el dolor en su interior, ni siquiera sintió cuando la mano de la tierna y dulce Amy se había estampado en su mejilla. Camino uno, dos pasos con los brazos decaídos, viéndola correr entre los arboles del exterior de la iglesia, con cada latido ahogado de su corazón sentía perderla y el dolor era insoportable.

-¡pero hijo! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿cómo se atreve?- comenzaba su madre llegando a su lado.

-¡mama!¡dejalo!- decía la chica llegando a su lado.-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡era tu ultima oportunidad y echaste a perderlo!- le recrimino la péquela con una letal mirada que lo asusto. Luego llevo a su madre con ella para evitar que armara un escándalo, su padre solo pudo mirarlo y negó con la cabeza, el rubio siguió a su acompañante después de decir.-

-¡debería romperte la cara, pero creo que no vales la pena ni siquiera para eso!-

El joven los escuchaba le dolía escucharlo y volvió a hacer el intento de correr, pero los chicos lo detuvieron.

-¡déjala!- dijo un chico de cabellos negros.

-creí que eras sincero- comento furica una rubia de ojos azules y cabellos azules.

-¡déjenme hablar con ella! ¡yo… no sé lo que paso!-se defendió.

-¡no Darien! ¡la perdiste!- se apresuró a responder la castaña, dieron media vuelta y corrieron detrás de la novia.

Camino nuevamente y aparto la vista de ellos, para ver el punto blanco perderse en la lejanía, con eso su corazón también parecía extinguirse, con lágrimas inundando su rostro, corrió pero debido a la emoción perdió el equilibrio cayendo de rodillas en el suelo levanto la vista ahora nublada, sintió las lagrimas en su rostro, se arrodillo y grito.

-¡Serena!- alzando sus manos al frente-¡no me dejes! ¡Sereeeeeenaaaaaaa!- dijo en un grito desgarrador. Pegando su rostro al suelo y golpeando con el puño cerrado el piso, sentía su alma desgarrarse, el sentimiento dolía mas de lo que imaginaba y su llanto y sus gritos provocaron las miradas de lastima entre algunos presentes quienes aun miraban sin comprender lo que sucedía.

En su interior Darien Armando Chiba Moon, sentía que se le iba la vida, que se le iba el amor.

/ * * * /

**Jejeje ¿Qué tal? ¿Estuvo intenso no? Jeje bueno se que el capi es corto pero es que es el primer capítulo y no quise entrar en más detalles, ya que espero que todo eso se valla aclarando capitulo con capitulo hasta aca vimos a un Darien que sufre…pobrecito de nuestro Mamochan ¿Qué habrá hecho para que le pasara esto?**

**Bueno me siento muy contenta y a ala vez muy triste porque cuando publique el fic ya tenía 4 capítulos escritos y terminados junto con la introducción pero casi una semana después de subir el fic a mi esposo se le ocurrió formatear la lap con amigo suyo y ohhh sorpresa! Todos mis fics se borraron perdiendo así mucho de esta historia, la verdad me desanime mucho y me ha costado sobreponerme a esa perdida, pero bueno ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Asi es la vida y gracias a dios cuento con ustedes, su amistad incondicional y su apoyo ¡gracias! Espero que tengan paciencia ya ven que tengo otros fics jeje y me es difícil actualizarlos todos, jeje espero continuar en el gusto de ustedes, les mando un beso y de antemano gracias por su apoyo, les envio un mensaje a las que dejaron rewiev anterior y a las que no tienen cuenta en FF, pues les mando un besote y todo mi amor. Gracias a ustedes:**

**Carmen, anyreth, Usagi13chiba, Happyday Darien constet, Isabel20, Malua, shessid, brisalunar, patty Ramirez de chiba, usako tenoh, sailor lady, nahima-chan, Sandy-serena, luzdeluna19, christy de chiba y Mapi.**

**5 de Octubre de 2010-10-05**

**CON CARIÑO**

**USAKO DE CHIBA.**


	3. Primer encuentro

**NOTA: No me adjudico nada, Sailor Moon le pertenece a la mente maestra de Naoko Takeuchi y sus personajes únicamente dan vida a esta historia, sin más los dejo disfrutar de este capítulo.**

**/ * * * * S&D * * * * /**

***DARIEN POV***

_El dolor en mi pecho era desgarrador, con pesar sentí que las manos aun me temblaban, lentamente abrí mis palmas colocándolas abiertas sobre el suelo, note que había perdido la noción del tiempo que había pasado, la iglesia vacía me hizo saber que seguramente había pasado un tiempo considerable , me dolía el corazón…¡me dolía horriblemente!, pero más terrible era el sentimiento que me embargaba, aun de rodillas y con los ojos llorosos miraba hacia donde la había visto desaparecer envuelta en ese blanco vestido de novia, de repente, como si de pronto las fuerzas hubieran vuelto a mi me puse de pie, limpie ferozmente mis lagrimas y camine con pasos agigantados hasta salir de la iglesia, notando que un fuerte viento se estampo contra mi rostro, observe las nubes oscurecerse y emprendí la marcha por el largo camino de arboles que finalizaban en un monumento de una pareja de ángeles, la cual me parecía mas y mas cerca cada vez, corría con fuerzas, como pude logre llamarla nuevamente._

_-¡Serena! ¡Serenaaa! ¡Escúchame!- mas no había nada, ni rastro de los amigos, de las chicas ni ninguna otra persona, únicamente el sonido vacio de los autos ir y venir por la calzada, un frio viento hizo estremecerme, sintiendo como mi corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más lentamente con la incertidumbre de no saber hacia donde había ido. A donde debería ir a buscar._

"_Serena, mi amor….¿por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¡Necesito explicarte! Por favor…¡dios mío! permíteme encontrarla, ¡no puedo perderla! ¡No ahora que se que la amo!"_

**1**

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

_**Dos años atrás…**_

Una pareja explotaba sintiendo en sus cuerpos el recorrer del inminente orgasmo, la chica rasgo ferozmente la espalda de su amante, quien sentía las convulsiones con cada embestida, y se aferraba al cuerpo desnudo y esbelto de la chica quien se entregaba pasionalmente. Apretó con fuerza sus glúteos y la balanceo de arriba hacia abajo en un movimiento frenético y dejando en ellos la marca de sus fuertes manos, sintió como la piel de la jovencita se erizaba y su espalda se ponía erguida.

-¡oh….Darien!- grito con desesperación mordiendo su dedo anular y el joven sonrió satisfecho al descubrir la sonrisa en el rostro de ella, dejándose llevar, el también llego estallando en su interior, al tiempo que hacía esfuerzos por regular la respiración y la soltaba para dejar caer pesadamente sus brazos hacia el colchón, ella lo miro complacida y suavemente se bajo de el para luego acostarse sobre su pecho dándole besos, el hombre solamente acaricio levemente su espalda y después se inclino para alcanzar la mesita ratona junto a la cama.

-¿satisfecha?-le pregunto sin verla

-¡fue maravilloso!- exclamo aun eufórica mientras que el encendía un cigarrillo sin hacerle mucho caso.

-¿quieres?-ofreciéndole uno mientras se lo encendía.

-gracias- tomando una bocanada para luego expulsar el aire y acomodando su larga cabellera.

-¡no hay nada mejor que esto!- suspiro cerrando los ojos, al momento que se sentaba y se ponía de pie para después ponerse sus bóxers y sus pantalones ante la mirada incrédula de la chica.

-¿nos vamos?-apagando rápidamente el cigarrillo.

-¡me voy!- aclaro secamente y sin voltear a verla- he llamado un taxi para que venga por ti- ella abrió sus ojos con horror al oírlo hablar así.

-pe…pero ¡Darién! Yo creí que tu…y yo-titubeo sentándose y dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo.

-¡por favor!- la callo- ¡nunca ha habido un tu y yo! Si tu accediste a salir conmigo es porque sabias a lo que te atenías ¿o no?- pregunto con cinismo abotonando su camisa.

-pero es que…

-¡solo olvídalo! Pasamos unos días maravillosos, fue una noche encantadora- arqueando una ceja, mientras le aventaba el vestido rojo para que se lo pusiera-¡ahora termino! Sabes que solo se trataba de una noche.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Yo creí…

-¡escúchame bien!- sentencio crudamente- ¡sabes bien que soy así! ¡Así he sido siempre! ¿Por qué actúas como si te hubiera engañado? ¿No fuiste tú misma quien insistió en que saliéramos?- los ojos de ella se entrecerraron conteniendo el llanto

-¡eres un…!- el coraje la estaba invadiendo y se sentía impotente al oírlo hablar asi- ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Qué hay de esta noche? ¿Lo que paso no significo nada? ¿Lo que te di?

-¡por favor! –Con expresión de fastidio-¡Solo olvídalo! ¿Quieres?- el sonido del claxon sonó afuera-¡el taxi llego! Apresúrate- tomando las llaves de su automóvil- mañana es el primer día de clases y no quiero llegar tarde- viendo su rolex y agitando las manos regalándole esa arrebatadora sonrisa. –ah, por cierto- se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y a ella una sonrisa de esperanza la invadió- ¡no quiero que me busques en la escuela! ¿está de mas decirlo no?...¡adiós!

-¡eres un estúpido!- lanzando furiosa las sabanas contra el-¡te odio! ¡Te vas a acordar de mi Darien Armando! ¡Nadie juega conmigo!- chillo histérica mientras las lagrimas inundaban su rostro por sentirse utilizada.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

En una elegante habitación los rayos del sol se asomaban por debajo de la ventana, las cortinas blancas contrastaban con las paredes de tonalidades azul oscuro, gris y mate, la habitación era enorme y contaba con todo lo necesario, desde un frigo bar, una mesa de herrería en el balcón y una pequeña sala con sillones de piel color rojo, en la que había un home theather videojuegos y otras distracciones, en un mueble de la esquina había también algunos libros, un restirador con su lámpara y a un lado, la entrada al vestidor y el baño, pese a todo, la habitación permanecía en perfecto orden, cada cosa en su sitio. Al fondo, en la King Size se dejaba entrever un bulto que se cubría con las finas sabanas, la alarma sonó con insistencia por quinta vez. Finalmente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe azotándose contra la pared y una delgada sombra cruzo la habitación hasta llegar a las ventanas y abrir con fuerza las cortinas dejando paso al sol.

-¡mmmm!- se lamento el chico que yacía en la cama semidesnudo y se daba vuelta para evitar que el sol golpeara su rostro.

-¡Darién! ¡Es tardísimo! ¿Acaso no vas a ir a la escuela?

-¡déjame en paz!- dijo de malhumor-

-¡Darien Armando!- lanzándole una almohada en la cabeza-¡levántate en este mismo momento! ¡Son las 7 de la mañana! ¿Quieres llegar tarde el primer día de clases?, ¡porque si es así me llevare tu auto!- el joven no termino de escuchar la frase cuando ya saltaba de la cama y con solo unos bóxers que dejaban apreciar su proporcionada anatomía corrió hacia el baño-

-¡quítate!- le dijo a la pequeña empujándola hacia un lado y quien ya dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro y salía de su habitación.

Algunos minutos después, la familia se reunía en el comedor.

-¿está todo listo hija?- pregunto la madre, haciendo la señal para que sirvieran el desayuno. Pese a ser temprano ya se encontraba arreglada y maquillada como si fuera a salir a algún desfile de modas, el traje que portaba en color beige resaltaba aun mas lo oscuro de sus ojos y sus azulados cabellos, su vestimenta mostraba el fino y exquisito gusto por las prendas de vestir, pues era un modelo de Cristian Dior.

-¡si mama! Darién no debe tardar en llegar.- respondió la hija menor, abriendo la servilleta para acomodarla en los pliegues de su falda y bebiendo un poco de jugo de ciruela.

-pues ya se les hizo tarde ¿de quién fue la culpa esta vez?- pregunto el padre, un hombre que se encontraba en su plena madurez, en su mirada se acentuaba el paso de los años, y algunas canas que comenzaban a aparecer en sus azulados cabellos lo hacían verse atractivo. Su traje gris claro hacia un fino contraste entre sus ojos y sus cabellos.

-¡ya llegue!- saludo el primogénito de la familia, portando el uniforme de la escuela, un pantalón escocés de tonos verdes, y rojos, la camisa blanca y la corbata y el suéter verde, sus negros cabellos peinados en un look desordenado dándole un aire sexy y atractivo. El chico dio un beso en la frente a su madre y luego inclinando la cabeza saludo a su padre para luego acariciar la cabeza de su hermana.

-¡Zafiro! Amor, esta noche iré a casa de los Motozuwa-comento la madre.

-está bien.- respondió el -¡salúdalos de mi parte y diles que pronto iré a visitarlos!

-¿Darién podrías pasar por mi?- pregunto la señora Chiba

-no lo creo mama, no quiero toparme con…bueno, ya sabes quién- con fastidio bebiendo de un solo golpe el contenido de su vaso.

-pero porque si ella es tan linda, ¡es hermosa! ¡Simplemente perfecta!- tratando de animarlo y exagerando el tono de su voz para sonar convincente.

-¡no me convencerás mama!-reprocho con astucia

-¡yo paso por ti cielo!- respondió Zafiro tomando sus manos y mirándola con ternura.

-bien pequeña traviesa ¡vámonos!- dijo el joven poniéndose de pie.

-pero hijo apenas y probaste bocado-exaltada

-mama- tomando un pan con mermelada y bebiendo de un solo golpe su licuado-¡termine! ¿Contenta? Debo apresurarme es el primer día y no quiero perder detalle de nada.- tomando su maletín

-¿querrás decir no quieres de perder de vista a ninguna chica o no?- recrimino su hermana menor. Los padres los despidieron escuchando sus pleitos acostumbrados.

-¡Hotaru! Aun eres una niña- dijo saliendo hacia el garaje para subir a su automóvil.-cuando seas mayor entenderás.

-¿Qué quieres que entienda?- interrogo ella-¿es que acaso no te das cuenta? ¿No te da pena jugar con los sentimientos de esas chicas?

-Hotaru ¡solo les doy lo que me piden!- sonriendo irónicamente mientras se colocaba los lentes deportivos y se abrían las rejas de la entrada.

-¿y has pensado en que algún día puedo toparme con un tipo como tú?-en tono despectivo- ¿Qué harías al respecto?-pregunto inteligentemente.

-eso no pasara- mirándola con seriedad- primero porque eres mi hermanita y segundo porque el que lo intente se las verá conmigo- sentencio

-¡eres tan inmaduro!- volteándole el rostro- ah, pero ya te quiero ver sufriendo de amor, ¡cuando menos te lo imagines pagaras por todo lo que haces y te acordaras de mi Darién!- el joven subió más aun el volumen del estéreo ignorando las palabras de Hotaru quien solamente lo miro de reojo frunciendo el ceño.

**En otro lugar.**

-estoy nerviosa- decía una jovencita que caminaba de un lado a otro moviendo sus manos.

-¡tranquila hijita! Veras que todo sale bien y pronto tendrás nuevos amigos.

-¿tú crees mama?- preguntaba aun impaciente la rubia de dos coletas que no hacía más que caminar de un lado a otro.

-¡Serena! Hija, ¡no te pongas nerviosa!

-es que Mina no se apresura- se quejo

-¡ay ya Serena tonta! ¿Qué no ves que me contagias a mí también? ¿Podrías calmarte?

-¡cállate grosero! Ojala que cuando entres caigas y hagas el ridículo frente a todas las chicas.

-¡ay si!- se defendió-mira quien lo dice, mi hermana cabeza dura, la que seguramente tropezara será otra, con eso de que tienes dos pies izquierdos-. Comenzó a burlarse.

-¡papa!- grito la rubia

- Sammy, Serena compórtense- reprendió la madre dándoles a ambos sus desayunos- espero que vuelvan para que me cuenten todo- dijo sonriéndoles.

El sonido del claxon le hizo saber a Serena Tsukino que habían llegado por ella.

-¡adiós!

-¡que les vaya bien!- dijeron ambos padres mientras miraban a sus dos hijos subir al automóvil de su primo Haruka Tenoh, quien iba a acompañada de su gemela, la rubia agito los brazos para saludar a sus tíos.

-¡nos vemos!- grito con su acostumbrada sonrisa y entusiasmo.

-¡que les vaya bien!-respondieron- salúdame a tus padres.

-¿Mina puedo arrancar ya?- pregunto algo desesperado el rubio cenizo

-ay Haru ¡eres un amagado! ¿Qué no ves que es el primer día de clases de Serena?- volteando a ver a su prima.-¡¿Cómo te sientes?- mirándola fijamente con los ojos irradiando felicidad-¡qué bueno que estaremos juntas!

-pues….-sin saber bien que responder-si sigues viéndome así creo que me volveré loca en cualquier momento- Haruka estallo en carcajadas mientras que Mina solamente pudo arquear una ceja. Haciendo un puchero para luego reponerse.

-¡no te preocupes! Veras que todo sale bien las chicas te caerán muy bien les he hablado de ti. Además- juntando sus dos manos para aplaudir- ¡los chicos son tan guapos! ¡Tan bellos!- grito.-¡Solo no olvides nuestras sugerencias!-

-cierto- comento Haruka mirándola por el retrovisor ¡no olvides lo que te dijimos!

-¿de qué tanto habla?- se atrevió a preguntar Samuel Tsukino al fin.

-¡no te importa!- respondió su hermana dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-¡ay! ¡ya verás!-

Mientras todo esto sucedía Serena no dejaba de escuchar los comentarios y ocurrencias de su prima, Mina, ellos eran hijos de la hermana de su madre, Ikuko, el matrimonio Tenoh Aino estaba formado por la madre, que era Mimet una señora tan simpática, alegre y ocurrente como la misma Mina y su padre era Jedite, un abogado de porte serio y elegante además de rostro seductor, en lo cual se parecía a su hijo mayor Haruka. Los gemelos eran parecidos en el color de sus ojos y sus rasgos finos y delicados, mas el varón tenía los rubios cenizos y su carácter más reservado mientras que Mina tenía un tono más dorado y su carácter era alegre y jovial.

-Mina vas a marearla- interrumpía Haruka. La rubia de media cola y moño rojo no había dejado de parlotear sobre esto y aquello.

Serena miraba hacia las calles, tenía solo cinco años de edad cuando habían partido hacia España debido al trabajo de su padre, y ahora 18 años después volvía siendo una jovencita. Las calles se habían vuelto más grandes y más bonitas que como las recordaba, los puestos ya no eran los mismos, y el parque ahora había sido remodelado y se veía esplendido, recorrió el lago con sus ojos llenos de alegría y sorpresa, se sentía bien por volver a Tokio pero sin embargo, había algo que no la dejaba tranquila, desde que habían anunciado su regreso ella sentía que no todo iba a marchar bien una corazonada le hacía presentir algo extraño y aun no sabía si era bueno o malo.

"_seguramente todo estará bien"_

Llevo una mano a su pecho para tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón que le predecían que algo sucedería.

-¿pasa algo Seré?

-no- respondió volviendo a la realidad- no pasa nada- regalándole una sonrisa a su primo

-te presentare a las chicas, Amy y Lita son súper buena onda ¡te caerán bien! ¡Mueren de ganas de conocerte!

La escuela se mostraba al final de la calle, era un edificio moderno con amplias aéreas verdes, esa fue la primera impresión que Serena se formo.

Al Colegio Mugen, llegaban los jóvenes más cotizados y adinerados del país. Los Tenoh Aino eran sin duda de las familias más renombradas y conocidas, pero los Tsukino no lo eran tanto, de hecho gracias al trabajo de Kenji, es que les habían proporcionado una beca y les daban la oportunidad de estudiar ahí, y es que el tenia un importante puesto en el gobierno como periodista e informador. Los hermanos Chiba Moon no eran la excepción, siendo su padre un petrolero reconocido en el país y hasta fuera de el, tenían la oportunidad de estudiar donde quisieran.

Como todo primer día de clases las jovencitas hacían su entrada triunfal y los jóvenes se arremolinaban en el estacionamiento del lugar para saludarlas y platicar sobre sus viajes y nuevas adquisiciones durante las vacaciones.

El camaro rojo llamo la atención de todos los presentes, era de imaginarse quién era el dueño. Del lado del piloto bajo el joven sintiendo el aire golpearlo con fuerza, provocando que sus cabellos se mecieran al vaivén del viento, su aterciopelada piel hacia contraste con su negra cabellera tan negra como la noche, sus ojos azules zafiro estaban ahora cubiertos por unas gafas, camino galantemente para abrir la puerta y dejar salir a la menor de los Chiba Moon, Hotaru, la jovencita gozaba de una jovial belleza, sus ojos violetas eran muy llamativos y su piel blanca como la porcelana parecía como la nieve, sus cabellos negros llegaban a la altura de sus hombros resaltando aun mas lo claro de su piel.

-¡nos vemos luego!

-Darién…¡prométemelo!-insistió ella con la mirada.

-¡deja de molestar y vete a tu salón!- dijo por toda respuesta, inmediatamente tres jovencitos de la misma edad se acercaron hacia él y lo saludaron con la mano el rubio fue quien lo estrecho dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-¡Darien! ¡Qué gusto verte hermano!- dijo Andrew Furuhata, el heredero de un reconocido accionista que viajaba por todo el país. Contrario a Darién, esta era un poco más tímido y reservado aunque con esas largas y quebradas pestañas y sus ojos verde profundo conquistaba a más de una, más aun por el aire tierno que portaba, lo cual provocaba en ellas deseos inauditos.

-lindo auto hermano- dijo un atractivo joven de larga cabellera sujeta en una coleta y dejando algunos mechones sobre su bello rostro, sus ojos verde aceituna y su sonrisa era lo que volvía loca a las mujeres. Además de su personalidad y autoestima la cual estaba un poco por encima de la media, decían sus amigos. Sonriente, pícaro y un poco arrogante, eran sus armas para derretirlas.

-al parecer no hay novedad ¿o si?- pregunto mirando a su alrededor fijándose de cómo las chicas lo devoraban con la mirada, sonrió complacido saludándolas para que ellas dieran gritos pequeños de emoción.

-pues no- respondió resignado Seiya Kou, un pelinegro que se jactaba de romper los corazones de las señoritas ya que su carácter alegre y su seguridad así como su físico lograban los efectos deseados por el, era el típico niño buena onda que siempre te hacia reir y te llenaba de detalles tiernos aunque igual de coqueto con todas-¡te hable anoche!-sonriendo con las chicas- ¿Dónde andabas?

-¡oh!- respondió con una picara sonrisa, la cual motivo a sus amigos a cuestionarlo.

-¡¿no me digas que?- indago Andrew

-¡Andrew! Sabes bien que los caballeros no tenemos memoria ¡así que ahórrate las dudas!- quitándose las gafas para guardarlas.

-vamos Darién- lo codeo el platinado mientras comenzaban a caminar- siempre terminamos dándonos cuenta de tus conquistas y las chicas con las que te acuestas ¿Qué más da que nos lo digas o no?

-¿Cómo lo hacen?- abriendo sus brazos mientras se fijaba en una exuberante rubia que pasaba a su lado y le coqueteaba descaradamente, el le guiño un ojo y volvió la vista a sus tres amigos.

-¡eres tan obvio!-menciono Seiya- Sales con ellas y de pronto ¡paf! ¡Ya no más!

-bueno, pues ¡ni se imaginan con quien pase la noche ayer!- caminaban acercándose a la plaza.-¡fue maravilloso!, pero como saben, yo no diré nada. Insistió.

-¿bueno mejor dime cuantas chicas conquistaste estas vacaciones?-cambio el platinado

-mmm ya sabes, Yaten las españolas son tan….¡cálidas!- sonriendo con malicia arrancando comentarios entre sus amigos.

-¡uuu! ¡Eso suena bien!-dijo Yaten-Pensare seriamente en pasar mis próximas vacaciones en ese lugar ¿verdad Seiya?.-golpeo con el codo a su hermano quien le devolvió la sonrisa-¿y tu Andrew?

-bueno, mis padres insistieron en ir a Norte America, la pasamos conociendo gran parte de Estados Unidos, las chicas allá también son muy amables- sonrió

-jajajaja- comenzaron a reírse mientras Darién permanecía alejado ya que unas chicas se acercaron a saludarlo.

-Darién- dijo una atractiva pelirroja colocando sus manos en la cintura y pasando sus cabellos entre sus dedos.-¡qué bien te ves! Las vacaciones te hicieron muy bien! Ese tono bronceado te queda perfecto- sonriéndole y acercándose hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro para luego desviar sus labios a sus mejillas.-

-¡hola!- respondió con desgano y mirando hacia cualquier punto que no fuera ella.

-¡tan guapo como siempre!- Darién ni siquiera hizo el intento de alejarse aunque sus rostros estaban muy cerca. La miro detenidamente analizando cada centímetro de su perfecto rostro, los grandes ojos verdes resaltaban, pues lo veían con picardía y mordía sus labios audazmente. ¡Era bella! - Cuando ella creyó que lo tenía lo suficientemente cerca para besarlo el metió una mano a su bolsa desviando la vista y dijo:

-¡debo irme! Gusto en saludarte- haciéndose a un lado

-pero…-quedándose sorprendida y un poco frustrada por su intento fallido

-¡adiós!- agito las manos mientras cerraba los ojos. _"¿Por qué tiene que ser tan insistente? ¿Qué no entiende que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo_?" con fastidio.

En la fuente cerca a la cafetería una graciosa jovencita caminaba mirando de un lugar a otro.

-¡ayy no! ¡No puedo creer que me haya perdido!- mirando hacia todos lados, con sus bellos y expresivos ojos y su simpático peinado de odangos se sentía observada por muchos y eso amedrentaba mas sus nervios.-¿Cómo pudo Mina alejarse de mí?- zapateaba haciendo un berrinche sin darse cuenta y tropezando en el acto con una banquetita cerca de la fuente, la rubia sentía que su rostro quedaría en el suelo _"¡ayyy no! lo único que me faltaba…Sammy tenía razón"_ pensó mientras veía cada vez más cerca el suelo de su rostro. Pero antes de eso sintió como alguien la tomaba de los brazos, su maletín negro cayó al suelo y de inmediato se inclino a recogerlo cuando ya alguien más lo había tomado, sus manos chocaron logrando que ella levantara la vista.

-gra-gracias- menciono, mas al descubrir a su salvador no pudo evitar sentir como su voz se le quebrada debido a un repentino nudo que se había formado en su garganta, su ritmo cardiaco aumento y hasta pudo sentir como sus mejillas se ponían coloradas, pues aquel chico era en verdad tan apuesto, inevitablemente se fijo en lo grande de sus ojos de un azul eléctrico y profundo que la hipnotizaron por algunos segundos,su nariz recta y sus cejas largas y delineadas, los labios permanecían cerrados acentuando mas lo gruesos que eran, el tono de su piel resplandecía como el sol de la mañana, Serena se sintió nerviosa, muy nerviosa y no supo porque razón, era como si de pronto sus impulsos se hubieran bloqueado, su corazón no respondía y latía aceleradamente. Sin embargo el chico parecía inexpresivo, únicamente le dijo un:

-de nada- se levantaron al mismo compas, ella sintió como él la recorrió lentamente con la mirada haciéndola sentir más vulnerable, bajo la vista apenada.-¡ten …cuidado para la próxima!- dándole su maletín y un paso hacia atrás sin despegar la vista de ella, quien tímidamente lo veía de reojo, sus ojos, esos ojos que la miraban, ¡sin duda alguna la veían! Y a ella la inquietaban de forma cruel pues al parecer algo le removía en su interior.

-¡Darién!- Grito Andrew llamando la atención de la pareja. Serena volvió a verlo pero esta vez con seriedad y asombro, y el desvió la vista para alejarse y alcanzar a sus amigos, ella lo siguió con la mirada negando con la cabeza.

-Sere ¿Dónde estabas?- reprendió Haruka y ella se giro para verlo y de inmediato se lanzo a sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, el rubio le acaricio tiernamente la cabeza.

-¡los andaba buscando! ¡Esta escuela es enorme!

-¡vamos pequeña!- tomando su mano- estamos del otro lado de la plaza ¿todo bien? Pregunto al verla confundida.

-¡si!- mintió-¡vamos!- se giro una vez más para ver al chico quien caminaba junto a los tres tipos. _"así que tu eres Darién_" pensó nostálgica sin entender porque ese descubrimiento la hacía sentir así.

**DARIEN POV**

"_¿Por qué tiene que ser tan insistente? ¿Qué no entiende que no me interesa en lo más mínimo_?"

Me sentía fastidiado, frustrado, una a una miraba a todas las chicas para encontrar lo mismo de todos los años, de todos los días, se deslumbraban con mi auto y me coqueteaban descaradamente y trataban de conquistarme… ¡que superficial! ¿Acaso no encontraría jamás a alguien sincera?. Hotaru estaba realmente equivocada, el amor, simplemente eran sueños rosas de niñas tontas.

Mire como mis amigos caminaban delante de mí y yo introduje una mano en mi bolsillo, y de pronto, ¡así nada más! ¡De la nada! ¡Como si fuese un ángel enviado del cielo! ¡Apareció! Una niña cruzaba por la fuente con la mirada perdida, llamo mi atención su singular peinado, pues sujetaba sus rubios cabellos en dos coletas altas, sonreí burlándome interiormente de ello, y finalmente se volteo viendo en dirección mía, pero sin verme, ¡debía admitirlo! ¡Era bonita! Aunque no era como el resto de las chicas en esa escuela, no iba maquillada al extremo ni colgaba alguna de esas joyas y accesorios de moda, simplemente era su rostro, al natural, sus dos enormes ojos miraban con preocupación, sentí como si mi corazón se hubiera detenido de pronto al verla, algo malo debí haber comido pues tuve como una taquicardia y mi corazón cambio drásticamente sus pulsaciones. De pronto vi sus pies tropezar y sin pensarlo me apresure y la detuve firmemente evitando la caída, todo fue tan rápido pero eso no evito que percibiera el aroma de su fresca fragancia, dulce, a rosas. Su maleta cayó al suelo y rápidamente me incline para levantarlo más a ella se le ocurrió lo mismo, nuestras manos chocaron, al instante sentí como una descarga recorría mi brazo para luego cruzar por todo mi cuerpo, asustado la mire desconfiado.

-gra-gracias- su voz me provoco una extraña sensación, era dulce, amable y tierna. Levanto sus ojos para cruzarse con los míos, al verla nuevamente vino a mi esa sensación extraña que hizo a mi estomago removerse, no pude apartar mi vista de su rostro, su piel blanca y llena de pecas me provocaron risa pero….pese a eso no lograba articular palabra alguna, era como si de pronto me hubiera quedado mudo, solo pude recorrer su afilada barbilla, su pequeña y respingada nariz y sus celestes ojos, los cuales se clavaron en el piso, insistí en verla para lograr apreciarlos una vez mas pero ella no levanto la vista, me sentí extraño, era la primera vez que no le sonreía o intentaba coquetear con alguna chica. Me vio otra vez y ahora fui yo el que miro hacia otro lado. Me sentí realmente estúpido por hacer eso.

-¡ de nada!- me dije que no podía estarme sucediendo eso y volví a levantar la vista para verla más ella, bajo la vista esta vez, _"¿acaso no me habia visto bien? ¿Por qué no insistia en verme o sonreírme?..._" arquee mis cejas confundido.-¡ten …cuidado para la próxima!- le di su maletín y aun asombrado por lo que estaba pasando di un paso hacia atrás sin despegar la vista de ella, su presencia me hacía sentir extraño.

-¡Darien!- la voz de mis amigos me hizo reaccionar y sin voltear a verla me encamine hacia ellos, evitando voltear y sin despedirme, lleve una mano a mi pecho sintiendo como este latía a un ritmo inesperado y luego discretamente voltee a verla buscándola. Lo que vi a continuación me hizo sentir más intranquilo aun, Haruka Tenoh Aino, un compañero y conocido se acercaba ella, quien se lanzo a sus brazos, él le sonrió, acaricio sus cabellos y le tomo la mano para, llevarla en dirección contraria, note en su mirada la calidez con la que la miraba y entonces me voltee continuando con mi camino. Tratando de ignorar el incidente y recuperando mi acostumbrada seguridad salude con una sonrisa a las chicas que se acercaban a saludarnos.

**FIN POV**

Como todo primer día de clases, los jóvenes se ponían al tanto de las materias y horarios en que tendrían clases, Serena paso a la dirección para que se le asignara su grupo y un locker, Haruka la esperaba pacientemente mientras que Mina había encaminado a Sammy al edificio de nivel secundaria.

En el pasillo, Darién Armando ponía la clave de su cerradura y abría sus locker, algunos libros cayeron al suelo y los recogió, también descubrió algunas postales y tarjetas de algunas admiradoras, las introdujo sin expresar emoción alguna, frente a él, Andrew, Seiya y Yaten platicaban.

-¿Por qué no lo admites? ¿Esa chica te robo el corazón? ¡Admítelo!- insistía el platinado

-¡claro que no! ¿Cómo crees?-se defendió el rubio- ¡Nosotros no nos enamoramos! ¿Es un pacto o no?- golpeando a Darién para que lo apoyara en esa idea.

-¡es un pacto!- afirmo él y los tres rieron

-¡no estoy enamorado! ¡lo que paso entre nosotros paso y ya!- se dijo para convencerse, perdiendo la mirada en otro punto.- además ¿no creas que no te he visto mirar con insistencia a la capitana de….!

-¡shhhh!- interrumpió Yaten Kou mirando al largo pasillo.-¡mira nada más! ¡Tenemos carne nueva- se giraron para verla.

-¿Quién es ese bomboncito?- pregunto Seiya dejando de moverse y con el rostro iluminado. Girando su cuerpo 180 grados para quedar de frente a ella.

-¡Seiya!-dijo Yaten golpeándolo.

-¡chicos vean nada más!- los tres se giraron a ver, menos Darién Chiba, quien sabía que no necesitaba de llamar tanto la atención, esbozo una sonrisita y prosiguió leyendo su horario y continuo acomodando sus libros, hasta que un comentario llamo su atención.

-¿de dónde sacaría Haruka una chica como ella?- el pelinegro se detuvo y permaneció pensativo, luchando contra la idea de voltear a verla o ignorarla, parecía que era fuerte el deseo de volver a ver sus ojos y su cara nuevamente.

-¿será su novia?- interrumpió Seiya evidentemente interesado y sin despegar la vista de la rubia.

-¡hasta donde sé, el intenta andar con Michiru!- respondió Andrew. Los murmullos alrededor se acrecentaban conforme ellos se acercaban, Darién astutamente clavo la mirada en el espejo que había en su locker y los vio, la rubia de las dos coletas reía a carcajadas cubriéndose apenada con las manos, lo cual le parecía tierno, su otro brazo iba firmemente entrelazado con el del rubio cenizo, mas el, solo podía ver el rostro de la chica quien sintiéndose observada miraba nerviosamente hacia el suelo, parecía tan irreal, en su mirada había algo diferente a lo que tenían las chicas de aquel lugar, quienes se sentían admiradas y eso las enorgullecía mas. Sintiendo que su respiración se cortaba escucho su voz. Noto como Seiya movía su cuerpo en dirección a donde ella iba pasando haciéndole saber que la estaba mirando.

-¡Mina está loca!- nuevamente escucho su melodiosa voz y entonces aprecio que caminaba junto a el, de reojo y sin moverse la vio, notando su perfil, el cual eclipsaba con el brillo del sol que asomaba por la ventana, su cabellera dorada, su pequeña y afilada nariz y sus ojos cerrados enmarcando sus largas pestañas, su boca entreabierta dejando ver una notable sonrisa y sus aperlados dientes. Darién la siguió discretamente para después cerrar su locker.

-¿la viste?- pregunto Yaten.

-¿Qué te pareció?- dijo Andrew

-¡no la vi!- encogiéndose de hombros

-¡era bonita!- respondió Seiya-¡un verdadero bombón!- siguiéndola con la mirada.

-¿Quién será?-insistió Andrew-

-al parecer estará en esta escuela, pero Tenoh no permitirá que nos acerquemos- dijo Seiya Kou.

-¡será mejor que entremos!- respondió Darién un poco irritado por los comentarios y sin interes en seguir hablando del asunto.

-¡hey! ¿Qué pasa hermano?—

-nada Yaten- camino entrando a su salón, en el acto descubrió las miradas femeninas posarse sobre ellos, contrario a lo acostumbrado el no sonrió, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de su actitud y decidió relajarse, se encamino a su lugar, el cual se encontraba junto a una ventana. Al observar a la chica de la primera fila, esta le sonrió tímidamente sonrojándose y él le devolvió el gesto ofreciéndole su sonrisa coqueta la cual le robo el aliento a la chiquilla quien clavo sus ojos en la mesa del pupitre golpeándolo nerviosamente con su lápiz.

Deposito su mochila en la mesa y escuchaba a su amigos filtrear y platicar con las otras chicas, de pronto una pelinegra de acerco a él.

-¡hola Darién! - el puso los ojos en blanco y llevo una mano a su frente al reconocer la voz.

-¡por favor Rei! ¡No empieces!- haciéndose el tonto con su ipod y buscando alguna musica.

-solamente quiera saludarte- arqueando una ceja y mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-pues, estoy bien, ¡gra-ci-as!- dijo pausadamente y enfatizando cada silaba. La chica acomodo sus negros cabellos hacia atrás y colocando una mano en su cintura le frunció el ceño y tomo asiento dispuesta a no insistir más. El se coloco los audífonos y comenzó a escuchar música para olvidarse de todo por un momento.

Algunos minutos después todos guardaban silencio y escuchaban atentos a la profesora Setsuna Meio quien irrumpía en el salón de clases.

-¡hola chicos! ¡Buen día! ¡Me alegra mucho el verlos a todos sanos y salvos! ¡Bienvenidos!- dijo la atractiva mujer acomodándose sus lentes y sonriéndoles a sus alumnos, la mujer era en verdad atrayente, el sueño de muchos de esos adolescentes que la veían con lujuria. De tez morena, ojos verdes y labios rojos llamaba la atención de muchos hombres, máxime por su carisma, su inteligencia y ¿Por qué no?, por su impresionante físico.- el día de hoy quiero presentar ante ustedes a una nueva alumna, la cual nos acompañara el resto del año.-mirando hacia el exterior, Darién se quito los audífonos para poner atención.-¡pasa linda!- haciendo señales con la cabeza.

Darien Chiba, abrió sus ojos y miro detenidamente a la tímida jovencita que se asomaba y daba pequeños pasos hacia el centro del salón, levanto la mirada y regalo una cálida sonrisa a todos los presentes. Por segunda vez el tuvo esa opresión en el pecho que le hizo respirar con dificultad, pero mantuvo la mirada en la niña frente a ellos.

-su nombre es Serena Tsukino- decía Setsuna- ¡espero que la traten bien!- mirándola-¿quieres decir algo?

La rubia sintió como los pies le temblaban, odiaba ser el centro de atención y jugando con sus manos y mirando al suelo solo atino a decir.

-¡gracias, espero que…podamos ser buenos compañeros y amigos!- levanto los ojos mirando al frente, Darién había dejado de respirar, al oír nuevamente su voz, sin proponérselo permaneció embelesado mirándola.

-¡vaya! ¡Una nueva!- susurro Rei Hino a sus espaldas-¿me pregunto cuánto tiempo tardara en caer en tus redes?- el la ignoro por completo y seguía mirándola. _"¡vamos! Tienes que mirarme nena"_ pensó intranquilo.

-¡puedes sentarte en esa silla!- señalando el lugar que estaba justamente delante de la de Darién, el dibujo una sonrisa triunfal y se acomodo para esperar su llegada y recibirla como lo merecía, ya que segundos antes había actuado como un tonto.

Encogiéndose de hombros ella camino hacia el lugar, cuando llego a su asiento levanto la vista y cruzo su mirada con la del chico, quien permanecía con la barbilla apoyada sobre su mano y la miraba con aparente indiferencia, sus miradas se encontraron, pero contrario a lo que el esperaba, ella desvió la vista hacia otro punto, solamente retiro la silla de su lugar y sin hacerle mayor caso se sentó colocando sus manos sobre la mesa, ignorándolo por completo.

En su sitio Darién sintió como un balde de agua fría le había caído encima.

"_¿pero que demonios? ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? ¿Acaso no me vio?... ¡sí! seguramente eso es, ¡no debió verme! …O seguramente no me recordó… ¡no, no, no! ¿Cómo no recordarme?, aunque…esta mañana no me hizo mucho caso, desvió su mirada a otro lado cuando intente verla. ¿Quién se cree que es?"_

Mirando con insistencia a la rubia cabellera que permanecía delante de él, le parecía inaudito que alguien no se hubiera derretido ante su mirada coqueta, y hubiera desviado la mirada hacia otro lado en lugar de coquetearle. Asi, con mil dudas en su cabeza Darien se preparo para iniciar lo que sería el curso más interesante de su vida en el que habría muchas sorpresas y del que él no tenía ni la mas mínima idea. Volteo a mirar hacia el árbol en el patio para olvidar el trago amargo y pensar en una manera de descubrir ¿Qué pasaba con esa tal Serena Tsukino?.

**/ * * * * S&D * * * * /**

**Hola….amigas se que cada vez me vuelvo mas y mas perezosa para las actualizaciones jeje pero con tantos fics, y problemillas cotidianos me resulta difícil, espero sepan comprenderme y me tengan paciencia, se que anhelan saber más de esta y mis demás historias pero no desesperen… recuerden que jamás las defraudaría dejando un fic inconcluso.**

**Ahora regresando a este fic, quiero saber ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto el encuentro?...bueno como nos damos cuenta regresamos dos años atrás para entender muchas cosas ya que sus conclusiones y conjeturas que me dejaron saber en el primer capítulo me hicieron saber lo desesperadas que estaban por saber lo que paso, jeje todo a su tiempo, acá pudieron darse cuenta de cómo es la personalidad de nuestro Darién, un poco diferente a como estamos acostumbradas, pero igual de adorable, ¿les gusto como actuó Serena frente a el? Jejeje ¿Qué tal? A Darién no le gusto mucho, pero ya veremos si Serena continúa ignorando a este rompecorazones, o cae rendida a sus pies. Se aceptan sugerencias e ideas para el fic, besos! Y háganme feliz dejándome un rewiev.**

**Mis agradecimientos por las alertas, los favoritos y los mensajitos que me hicieron llegar.**

**Carmen, Brisalunar, cristydechiba, Nahima-chan, Neo Reyna Serenity, Malua, Mary, Tatika, Usagi13Chiba, smfanatic, LITA JAPON, sailor lady, Anyreth, Usako tenoh, M. Chiba, Liliana-princess-serenity, Sandy serena. Un beso a todas las quiero.**

**Con cariño Usako de Chiba.**

**3 de Diciembre de 2010 **


	4. El plan

**NOTA: LES ACLARO QUE LA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRAN OBRA MAESTRA SAILOR MOON, QUIENES DAN VIDA A LOS PERSONAJES.**

**/ * * * * S & D * * * * /**

**2**

**EL PLAN**

La profesora terminaba de apagar el reproductor de video en el cual los alumnos habían anotado sus conclusiones, algunos chicos ya habían dado su punto de vista, repentinamente la guapa mujer pregunto:

-¿Qué puede decirnos acerca de esto señor Chiba?

Solo se escucho un silencio, Darien parecía estar ajeno a esta realidad pues no había escuchado el planteamiento de la asesora.

-¿joven Chiba?- insistió la joven profesora, esta vez las miradas de los jóvenes se posaron en el, quien parecía no darse cuenta de eso, permanecía con el brazo sobre el pupitre y sobre su brazo descansaba su rostro el cual mantenía con la mirada fija en la mesa, fueron las risitas femeninas las que lo habían vuelto a la realidad.

-¿eh..?

-Darien… ¿te pregunte tu opinión acerca de la teoría de Dalton?

-perdone señorita Meio es que….- el ring sonó interrumpiendo el penoso momento, el se sintió cohibido al ver como era el objeto de burla de todos, Serena por su parte solo se limito a darle una fugaz mirada de reojo y continuo golpeando insistentemente el lápiz contra la mesa como lo había hecho durante toda la hora de clases.

-bien, estas salvado por la campana pero quiero que me escribas 10 líneas para la próxima clase, que pasen buen día- la profesora guardo sus lentes y salió del aula, mientras los jóvenes comenzaban a ponerse de pie para platicar un momento mientras iniciaba la próxima clase.

La clase había concluido, a decir verdad ese día Darien no había logrado poner demasiada atención en lo que se había visto en el video, pues se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos y viendo a la rubia que se sentaba delante de él. Cierta chica no había dejado pasar por alto esto. Así que se puso de pie.

Serena Tsukino tomo su bolso y evitando voltear a verlo tarareaba una canción. En eso a ella se le cayó un lapicero y el rápidamente se acerco para levantarlo, la rubia se sorprendió un poco al verlo actuar de esa forma, sin saber que hacer solo se limito a agradecerle.

-gracias

-de nada- dijo el quedando de pie y sin saber que decir.- oye, ¿tienes algún apunte sobre lo que vimos?- dijo astutamente- es que no sé donde estaba que no logre poner atención. Serena arqueo una ceja y lo vio de arriba abajo, el lo miraba directamente a los ojos, no sabía qué, pero algo en su mirada la turbaba y la ponía nerviosa, además su sonrisa retorcida le aceleraba el pulso.

-bueno, la verdad es que yo…tampoco escribí mucho- era cierto pues se sentía tan incómoda y extraña que no había logrado concentrarse, Darien creyó que mentía por lo que solo hizo una mueca antes de continuar.

-bueno si quieres..

-Serena- grito Mina interrumpiéndolos-¿me permites?- mirándolo de arriba abajo y haciéndolo a un lado, Darien miro a Serena quien le sostuvo la mirada algunos segundos para después ignorarlo por completo, el chico opto por salir de ahí.- te presento a las chicas, ella es Amy Mizuno, es la más inteligente del grupo.

-mucho gusto- dijo una enrojecida Amy- la verdad no lo soy tanto- dijo-Darien da buena batalla.

-ay Amy- dijo Mina- déjala es muy tímida, Serena la miraba maravillada pues era en verdad toda una señorita, tenía un aire intelectual que la lleno de confianza.

-el gusto es mío Amy, espero que seamos buenas amigas- dibujando una gran sonrisa la cual fue observaba por cierto pelinegro que permanecía a poca distancia.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Seiya quien se había percatado de cómo el se había alejado de ellas.

-como ven fui interrumpido

-tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo- dijo Yaten sonriendo mientras cruzaba los brazos

-¿te gusto?- pregunto Seiya- la verdad es que esta guapísima ¿no crees? Es un bomboncito- no supo porque pero al ver la forma en que su amigo la miraba y le llamaba no le agradaban en lo ms mínimo.

-pues – dijo Darien viéndola una vez más- si, es bonita, lástima que Mina me interrumpió- Andrew permanecía en silencio admirando a la chica castaña con la cual se encontraba ahora con Serena.

-¿entonces eres la campeona de Tae Kwon Do?- decía la rubia sorprendida

-bueno- llevando una mano detrás de su cabeza- la verdad es que si. – dijo apenada.

-me agrada conocerlas chicas

-a nosotras también – decía la castaña. En eso llego el nuevo profesor y rápidamente se acomodaron en sus lugares. Darien paso cerca de Serena mas el desinterés de esta hacia el parecían continuar, así que confundido decidió hacer lo mismo e ignorarla el resto del dia.

La jornada de clases llego a su fin, todos se apresuraron a salir, Haruka se adelanto para toparse con Sammy.

-pronto conocerás a Michiru, ahora está de viaje pero estoy segura que entre ella y Haruka hay algo- dijo en forma de secreto.

-para nadie es un secreto que Michiru trae loca at u hermano- dijo Lita sonriendo- ayy si tan solo todos los chicos fueran como él. –expreso melancólicamente la castaña perdiendo la mirada.

-¿acaso tú no has encontrado el amor?- quiso saber Serena aunque al notar como los ojos verdes de Lita se cristalizaban quiso retractarse- lo lamento, yo, no, no quise…

-no te preocupes- sonrió Lita- Es solo que- perdiendo la mirada nuevamente- hubo un chico que me rompió el corazón,-suspirando- espero algún día contarte.

-bueno chicas me voy porque tengo un seminario en la tarde y apenas tengo tiempo para comer, ¿nos vamos Lita?- dijo Amy subiendo a su camioneta azul.

-vámonos ¡hasta pronto chicas!

-adiós- dijeron las rubias quedando solas.

Mina permaneció en el deportivo auto de su hermano mientras platicaban, vieron llegar a una de las chicas más bellas del colegio, alborotando su larga cabellera negra, caminando con desplante y arrogancia frente a ellas y mirándolas con desprecio apareció Rei Hino, hija de un importante y reconocido político, su automóvil rojo convertible era en verdad fascinante, dos amigas la siguieron de cerca, subió a su auto y al tomar el volante recorrió de arriba abajo al par de rubias y acelero desapareciendo de ahí.

-¡estúpida!- dijo Mina- ¿Qué me ves?

-¿Qué pasa Mina?-pregunto Serena dulcemente

-¡es una…! ¡uyy…la odio!

-¿pero porque?

-no acepta que yo sea la capitana de porrista y le haya quitado el lugar y me quiere hacer la vida imposible

-es hermosa- murmuro Serena

-pues si pero eso no le quita lo odiosa y amargada…es una pesada, se cree superior a todos acá y se siente de la realeza.-comento- Aunque la verdad me da un poco de pena

-¿Por qué?

-mama dice que ella se siente muy sola y es que sus padres pocas veces están con ella

-¡pobre!- dijo Serena sintiendo compasión de la pelinegra

-aun así… ¡no hay quien la aguante! ¡Se rumora que está enamorada de Darien Chiba!- Serena abrió sus ojos al oír su nombre y se percato de que el auto de el susodicho aun permanecía en su sitio.

-¿de Darien…y qué?

-pues nada, dicen que el nada mas no la pela…aunque pensándolo bien harán buena pareja los dos egocéntricos …jajajaja- comenzó a reír Mina al imaginarlos.

-ya llegamos-dijo Haruka con tremenda sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- Mina se apresuro a abrir la puerta y acomodarse en su lugar.

-bueno…-señalando su celular- hable con mi sirena.

Serena se sorprendió de apreciar ese gesto en su primo. Sus ojos brillaban sus pupilas estaba dilatadas y su sonrisa cubría todo su rostro.

-¿así que mi cuñada te ha llamado?

-¡¿Qué quieres decir Mina? ¿Acaso tengo prima?- grito con emoción la rubia de dos coletas, y saltando a los brazos de Haruka-

-¡claro! ¿Qué pensabas que nuestro Ruka no conquistaría a una chica?

-Mina… ¡no empieces!- sentencio

-la verdad esta hermosa- Sammy hablo de mas y Haruka le clavo sus azules ojos-bueno solo me mostro unas fotos- encogiendo sus hombros.

-¡lo sabia!- grito Mina-¡anda dime! ¿Ya son novios?- decía afligida Mina jalándolo de la camisa

-¿Quién es Haruka?- Serena tomo su otro brazo-¡anda dime! ¿Quién es? ¡Dime! ¡Dime!- insistía

-es hermosa- dijo Mina llevando sus manos al rostro- Michiru Kaio parece una ninfa, tan culta, y delicada, inteligente, refinada, educada, habla tres idiomas, toca el piano y el violín increíblemente y además pinta…. Muchos chicos quisieran salir con ella.- Serena pintaba en su rostro una expresión similar a la de su prima con cada frase.

-pero solo anda conmigo- respondió Haruka extendiendo sus brazos

-¡siii! ¡Lo sabia! Ahora tienes que presentarla

-Mina, la conoces bien-

-sí pero Serena no.

-está bien…la conocerán pronto- respondió resignado al comprobar que no tendría escapatoria.

-estudia en nuestro salón solo que ahora está de viaje- aclaro Mina

-seguramente debe ser como una princesa….yo quisiera ser como ella- decía con ensoñación. Haruka encendió el motor y se alejo de aquel lugar ante las preguntas acosadoras del par de rubias.

En ese momento Darien se apareció por el estacionamiento. De cerca lo seguía una bella pelirroja.

-¡deja de seguirme! ¡No me interesa andar contigo! Lo sabes bien

-pero Darien, tus padres….

-no me importa lo que ellos digan… ¡entre nosotros no hay química!- decía exasperado por la actitud aferrada de la chica quien estaba enamorada de él desde hacía un par de años.- ¡no me gustas! ¡Entiéndelo!

-pero ¿Por qué?- comenzó a gritar con rabia-¿Qué tienen ellas que yo no tenga? ¿Ni siquiera valgo la pena para que hagas conmigo lo que haces con todas ellas? ¡Solo una vez Darien!- tomándolo del brazo.

-¡por dios Unazuki! – Soltándose y aventando su mano -¡que no! ¿No entiendes? ¡No me gustas! Y no pretendo jugar contigo y mucho menos enredarme contigo- los ojos verdes de la chica se inundaron de lagrimas-por favor, evítame la pena de decirte estas cosas, pero por favor entiende…¡no me molestes más!- levantando la voz, y dando media vuelta para llegar a su auto, de pie con los puños cerrados y su rostro bañado en lagrimas Unazuki Yamaha limpiaba su rostro para luego abordar su flamante automóvil plata y alejarse de ahí, Darien llevo una mano a su sien.

-¡que niña! ¿Cuándo va a entender que no me interesa? ¿Cuándo?- en eso vio aparecer a su linda hermana quien llegaba sonriendo.

-¡hola!-besándolo en la mejilla.

El no respondió solamente encendió el auto y salió de aquel lugar se encontraba demasiado irritado. Acelerado como se encontraba se dirigió a su casa.

El deportivo amarillo de los hermanos Tenoh Ahino se estacionaba frente a la casa de Serena quien durante todo el camino se había sumido en el silencio, pensando en cierto chico que le había llamado la atención.

Serena llego a su casa, mama aun preparaba la comida por lo que saludo con un

-buenas tardes- y apresuradamente subió las largas escaleras hacia su habitación. Al hacerlo cerró la puerta con llave y boto el maletín en un rincón, con la misma energía se lanzo a su cama dejándose caer con los brazos abiertos y suspiro mirando al techo.

"_¡Dios mío! ¡No es posible!"_

Mordió la almohada que estrujaba entre sus pequeñas manos, su corazón estaba acelerado, parecía un pequeño conejo el cual temblaba frenéticamente. Suspirando miro hacia la ventana que daba una preciosa vista al exterior en el cual se apreciaba una larga calle sobre la cual habían hermosos arboles florales. La rubia suspiro mientras las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataban

"_es tan…tan… ¡tan guapo!, no puedo creerlo, pensé que Mina y Haruka exageraban pero es que realmente es un chico muy atractivo, sensacional….¡perfecto!, con esos hermosos y grandes ojos que me vieron, de un azul tan profundo como el profundo océano, con su rostro tan varonil…su mirada penetrante, su color de piel, es que…¡esta guapísimo!"_

Pensaba mientras llevaba sus manos a sus mejillas al sentir el calor en ellas.

"_con ese porte galante, y esa forma de reír…¡Darien! …ahhhh Darien! No importa lo que digan….es imposible no fijarse en ti ¿Cómo hacerlo?...no puedo creer que seas un insensible que juegues con las chicas, ¡no puedo! ¡No puedo fijarme en el! ¡No debo!"_

Comenzó a luchar entre lo que le ordenaba la razón y lo que su corazón le decía.

-¡Darien! ¡Darien Chiba Moon!

Suspiraba dejándose caer sobre la cama de espaldas, y soltaba patadas histéricas las cuales danzaban al ritmo de su emocionado corazón. Mientras continuaba recordando lo que ese día había acontecido, a pesar de haber querido evitarlo ella no pudo evitar admirar los encantos del joven Chiba.

****** SERENA POV * * * ***

La escuela se mostraba al final de la calle, era un edificio moderno con amplias aéreas verdes, esa fue la primera impresión que Serena se había formado, a decir verdad se sentía un poco incomoda en ese sitio, pero la compañía de sus primos; Mina y Haruka; le daban mayor apoyo, ese día su corazón había estado inquieto, incluso había desayunado poco ya que sentía el estomago revuelto, el imponente edificio de cristales se erigió frente a ella, admiraba embelesada los preciosos jardines, los amplios ventanales, la estructura moderna y los pasillos donde caminaban chicos guapos y también chicas hermosas, se sentía inferior frente a esas mujeres que vestían finamente y tenían peinados modernos.

Pero de todos los jóvenes ahí presentes hubo uno en especial que llamo la atención de nuestra pequeña rubia, el auto de su primo paso justamente al lado de un Camaro rojo, fugazmente un chico le dio un vistazo al automóvil de su primo y continuo platicando con una chica de cabellera negra la cual le pareció una aparición, pues era en extremo hermosa, mas los ojos celestes de Serena no se apartaron del jovencito que portaba unas gafas oscuras y que le hacían ver sumamente atractivo. Sus cabellera negra se sacudió un poco por el viento que se había atrevido a tocarlo, mas ella no se conformo y recorrió milimétricamente la sincronía de su rostro, desde sus marcados pómulos, su afilada nariz y sus labios, dejando ocultos a sus ojos, sin razón alguna sintió su corazón agitarse. Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya Haruka le abría la puerta para que ella bajara.

-¡hemos llegado preciosa!- le dijo su primo galantemente, Mina por su parte arreglaba los pliegues de su falda y sus rubios cabellos.

-¡anda vamos!- la jalo hacia el lado contrario de donde aquel joven enigmático se encontrara.

-¿pero a donde?

-¡vamos Serena! …¿no puedes ser menos obvia?-menciono Samuel Tsukino-¡no te das cuenta que nos están mirando!

-lo siento -dijo ella finalmente dejándose llevar por ellos y resistiéndose a voltear a ver a ese chico una vez más.

-¡tranquila Serena! Esto pasara en unos días… ¡ya lo veras! Pronto de adaptaras a ellos

-es que no se si pueda...- dijo temerosa

-¡podrás prima!- Mina le sonreía abiertamente infundiéndole confianza-¡para eso estaremos contigo! Solo no olvides eh….¡los chicos querrán jugar contigo! ¡En especial ya sabes quién! Así que aléjate de el.

-pero, ni siquiera lo conozco, no creo que…

-¡pero nada!- dijo terminantemente Haruka-

-está bien

Caminaron por largo rato hasta que llegaron a una pequeña plaza donde había una cafetería.

-bien…tenemos poco tiempo ¡haremos esto!- dijo Mina- me llevare a Sammy para enseñarle el edificio de secundaria y tu Haruka ve con Sere.

-me parece perfecto- Serena sin embargo permanecía aun boquiabierta admirando a las mujeres de esa escuela y los hombres también por lo que no escucho cuando Haruka le dijo que la siguiera.

Tan pronto como se dio cuenta comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro, miraba hacia el interior de la cafetería intentando encontrarlo y cuando no lo encontró comenzó a caminar hacia un lado y otro.

-no, no, ¡no puede ser! ¿Dónde están? ¿Cómo pude perderlo? Este edificio es enorme…¡no los encontrare!- pensaba con angustia

Detrás de ella, un joven venia con la cabeza fija en el suelo.

-¡ayy no! ¡No puedo creer que me haya perdido!- los pasos de el chico se acercaban cada vez mas.-¿Cómo pudo Mina alejarse de mí?- debido a su desesperación piso mal un pequeño escalón y doblándose en tobillo perdió el equilibrio, casi podía sentirse en el suelo cuando entonces sintió que una mano la tomaba con fuerza del antebrazo evitando así la caída.

-gra-gracias- subió el rostro para encontrarse cara a cara con aquel joven, el cual provoco que se sonrojara en el instante, dejo de respirar al apreciar el varonil rostro, sus ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos durante algunos breves segundos, y ella atino a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, logrando que el frunciera un poco el ceño acentuando mas su mirada azul, descubrió entonces que se trataba de el mismo choco de el estacionamiento, el cual la soltó suavemente y se atrevió a decir:

-de nada- se su voz era tan suave, armónica, se levantaron lentamente sin dejar de verse.-¡ten …cuidado para la próxima!- le dio su maletín y el dio un paso hacia atrás sin despegar la vista de ella, quien sintiéndose emocionada solamente bajo la mirada un poco cohibida por la fuerte mirada de el

-¡Darién!- Grito un chico, entonces sintió cierta tristeza, ella lo siguió con la mirada y volteo a ver a un rubio de ojos verdes y elegante porte quien caminaba delante de un par de chicos mas a los que no les prestó demasiada atención. El chico se alejo de ella sin decir más y ella lo siguió con la miraba llevándose una mano al pecho y resistiéndose a creer que él fuera Darien Chiba…el chico que según sus primos, era un rompecorazones y tenía por hobiie enamorar a jovencitas y después dejarlas con el corazón destrozado.

*** * * *FINAL POV * * * ***

Los días siguieron su curso, Serena intentaba ignorar lo mas que podía a Darien aunque la verdad es que apenas podía resistirse al impulso de verlo y admirar sus ojos y su sonrisa, había algo en su mirada que la hacía estremecerse pues cuando sus miradas se encontraban algo en el le removía sensaciones desconocidas. Pero comenzó a comprobar que lo que habían dicho sus amigas era cierto Darien tenía la reputación de conquistar a cuanta chica hermosa se le plantaba enfrente sin pensar en nada mas, esto la decepciono mucho pero pese a eso no podía evitar admirarlo en silencio, se sentía estúpida y no se atrevía a confesarlo con nadie.

El chico solamente se había limitado a continuar con su habitual estilo de vida.

-¿entonces que la conquistaras?

-sabes bien que no es de mi gusto

-pues si Darién pero ¡nada mas mira como se derrite por ti!- decía Seiya

-pues sí, es divertido pero no, de ninguna manera Sahori no es mi estilo, es tan…¡no se!- dijo el negando con la cabeza cuando en eso vio aparecer a las chicas quienes pasaron junto a ellos ignorándolos completamente.

-parece que Lita aun sigue molesta contigo- Andrew bajo la mirada al verla pasar, solo el era capaz de sentir eso que le quemaba por dentro aunque sus amigos podían percibir un poco su dolor intentaban pasarlo por alto.

-y no solo ella- dijo Yaten, -¡todas ellas!

-ellas selo pierden. Comento Seiya. Logrando que rieran

Cierta tarde lluviosa Darien conducía a toda velocidad, escuchaba algo de música electrónica cuando de pronto descubrió la silueta de una jovencita que corría presurosa bajo el agua, sin hacer mayor caso detuvo su auto pues el rojo del semáforo le obligo a hacerlo, fue entonces que observo mejor, la chica de minifalda y blusa blanca cruzaba la calle, abrazándose con sus dos brazos debido al frio, tenía el cabello completamente mojado deshaciendo su peinado, Darien la reconoció de inmediato.

-mira nada mas ¿a quién tenemos aquí? Es la chica nueva que no se despega de Haruka.

-¿Serena?- se pregunto al verla caminar, ella temblaba y el imagino que debía hacer mucho frio. Permaneció pensativo preguntándose si seguirla o no.- esta puede ser una buena oportunidad para acercarte a ella- se dijo. Mas cuando quiso reaccionar la había perdido de vista, -¿dónde está? ¡No puede ser! Hace un momento iba por ahí- dijo conduciendo en esa dirección, le dio vuelta a la manzana con la esperanza de ver si había dado vuelta pero fue en vano, regreso al mismo sitio, entonces advirtió las escaleras que daban a un parque en la parte de arriba.-¿subiría por ahí?, no, no, de ninguna manera me bajare para mojarme- deteniendo el auto y mirando las escaleras- no es necesario que lo haga…¿o sí?- mirándolas una vez más- mejor piensa, ¿hacia dónde llevan las escaleras? ¡Lo tengo! A la calle Shinjuku…¿Shinjuku? Pero, a esta hora- viendo su reloj- todo está sumido en el silencio.

Preocupado y sin pensarlo más tomo la vía que lo llevaría a la zona de edificios de Tokio, en efecto, por la hora, comenzaban a cerrar y las personas partían a casa, todo comenzaba a quedar un poco silencioso, Darien insistió en buscarla-¿vamos donde diablos te has metido? Manejo por cerca de media hora y comprobó que cada vez todo se oscurecía mas y comenzaban a caer algunos rayos. Había dejado de llover, como a dos cuadras descubrió un punto blanco, enfoco mas la vista acercándose para cerciorarse de que en efecto se trataba de la rubia.

Serena caminaba con afligido paso, noto que ya las plazas y tiendas comenzaban a cerrarse se podía ver poca gente en el lugar y ella tenía que caminar unas cuadras más antes de llegar a la parada del autobús que la dejaría cerca de su casa.

De pronto escucho pasos que iban detrás de ella y las voces de ciertos chicos.

-pero mira nada mas ¡que tenemos aquí!, ella sintió un frio recorrer su espalda.

-hola preciosa ¿te acompañamos? Serena cerro sus ojos e intento buscar algún lugar en el cual refugiarse pero con terror comprobó que no había mas que una gran farmacia a dos cuadras, comenzó a caminar más rápido, casi corría.

-no corras preciosa que no mordemos- se escucharon risas escandalosas

"_ayy, no, ¿Cómo pude tomar esta vía? Debí tomar un taxi, pero el dinero se me termino….por favor ¡que no me hagan nada! ¡Que no lo hagan!"_ suplicaba.

-¿Cómo te llamas linda?- insistían, ella identifico al menos dos voces

-¡oye te estoy hablando!- grito uno tomando su muñeca y Serena no lo soporto mas

-¡ahhaaa! ¡Noo! ¡Por favor suélteme!- grito cerrando los ojos y dejando caer su bolsa. Estaba muerta del miedo miro a su alrededor y estaba sola.

-no te pongas nerviosa- dijo el que la sostenía acercándose mientras el otro tomaba su bolsa.

-no trae nada más que esto- dijo tomando la cartera

-¡perdimos el tiempo con ella!

-¡por favor!- suplico

-¿Qué haremos contigo muñeca?- mirándola detenidamente.-debes recompensarnos por habernos hecho perder el tiempo contigo

-¡déjenla!- grito de pronto alguien.- ¡la policía viene en camino!- dijo – señalando el celular. Serena abrió los ojos al reconocerlo, afortunadamente el hombre soltó a la rubia-¡entra al auto!- le dijo, mientras comenzaba a mojarse los cabellos pues aun lloviznaba. La rubia no lo pensó dos veces y subió.

-¡metete en tus asuntos! ¿Quién te crees que eres?.- dijo un tipo flaco, con cara de pocos amigos y cicatriz en el rostro.

-es mi novia así que si no quieres meterte en problemas ¡aléjate de aquí!- los jóvenes cruzaron las miradas y Serena temblaba en el auto sin perder de vista lo que sucedía. Uno de los hombres cerro el puño y le lanzo a Darién un golpe que lo tomo desprevenido y lo obligo a doblarse. Sintió un profundo dolor mas la desesperación y el miedo lo hicieron reaccionar y levantar el rostro.

-¡mira niñito! Esto es para que aprendas a respetarnos.

-¡Darienn!- grito el chico se repuso y de inmediato tomo la muñeca del tipo que iba a arremeter contra él, Darien lo tomo con fuerza. Le hizo una llave doblándole la mano y lo tomo con fuerza de la platera después lo empujo estampándolo contra la cortina, para después darle un golpe en la cara con el puño cerrado, un hilo de sangre se desprendió de su boca y ya algunas personas habían aparecido por ahí.

-¡vámonos Darien!- grito Serena, el otro joven se asustó tanto que solamente abrió las manos en señal de paz y se inclino para ayudar a su compañero, rápidamente Darien aprovecho esto para subir a su auto y alejarse de ahí. Ninguno de los dos menciono nada, Darien estaba asustado pues nunca se había tenido que enfrentar a alguien como esas personas y Serena no podía creer lo que pasaba.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunto el viéndola fijamente, Serena descubrió en su mirada algo cálido.

-s-si…estoy bien- abrazándose a sí misma- gracias

-¿Qué pensabas al caminar sola por esos rumbos?- le reprendió de inmediato-¿acaso no sabes lo peligroso que es? A esta hora no encuentras más que a delincuentes y asaltantes.

-lo siento- dijo cabizbaja, el chico noto como ella aun temblaba.- de verdad muchas gracias. Dijo volteando a verlo, esta vez sus miradas se sostuvieron por un largo tiempo, Darien la recorrió entera y ella nerviosa jugó con sus manos.-

-toma- dijo quitándose su abrigo.-. Tienes frio

-¡no!- respondió en el acto- no es necesario.

-¡vamos! Si estas temblando de frio.- ella lo acepto y se la puso, pudo percibir el aroma de la varonil fragancia. Cerró sus ojos, sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir a ritmo pausado al verse lejos de aquellos rufianes.

-lamento mucho- comenzó ella- haber mojado tu auto, Darien se rio sorprendido por sus palabras. –Imagino que para un chico debe ser molesto esta situación, Haruka se pone como energúmeno cuando intentamos siquiera tocarlo- se encogió de hombros, Darien hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre.

-no voy a negarlo pero esta vez es diferente, estabas en peligro ¿Qué querías que te dejara sola, solo porque mojarías mi auto?-ambos sonrieron-Haruka Tenoh …¿es tu novio?-

-jajajaja- la risa de Serena se dejo escuchar y Darien volteo a verla con profundo interés, deleitándose al ver como su rostro se transformaba y dejaba escapar su risa con tanta naturalidad, le pareció más atractiva aun.

-¿dije algo gracioso?

-Ruka es mi primo, él y Mina son primos míos- cuando escucho eso Darien no pudo evitar sentir cierto alivio

- ¿en serio?

-claro- de pronto ella se dio cuenta de la actitud que estaba poniendo frente a él y cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia el frente, se puso seria.

-¡puedes dejarme acá!- volviendo a intentar ser la misma chica seria de siempre, cosa que desconcertó totalmente al chico.

-¿acá? ¿Bromeas? Después de lo que te paso ¿quieres que te deje acá? – sonrió sin dejar de verla, a Serena le pareció su mirada tierna y su corazón latió desenfrenadamente, el oír su voz tan cerca a la suya y saber que estaba tan cerca de el la volvían loca.-puedo llevarte a tu casa ¡solo dime donde vives!

-es que no quiero molestar

-¿y pretendes que te deje acá?- esta vez no aparto la vista de ella-¡dime! ¿Dónde vives?- a Serena no le quedo de otra más que indicarle la dirección y penosa volvió a sumirse en el silencio, mas no pudo controlar el impulso de verlo, callada recorría el rostro de Darien desde sus alborotada cabellera negra, su perfilada nariz, sus pómulos varoniles, hasta lo grande de sus manos, se molesto un poco al ver que había memorizado cada detalle de el Darien ahora estaba un poco mojado de la cabeza a los pies lo cual le pareció divertido. Darien por su lado tenía una extraña sensación al tenerla tan cerca, sentía en su interior algo que no lograba explicar, con las manos pegadas al volante veía de vez en vez el bello rostro de la rubia quien tenía los cabellos mojados y despeinados provocando una imagen graciosa.

-es acá- dijo ella señalando su casa junto a la calle, Darien miro la pintoresca casa la cual era bonita y tenía un aire hogareño, de tejas rojizas balcón y múltiples flores era bonita y grande, observo las casas a su alrededor, aunque eran bonitas podía deducir que no era una zona residencial.

-¿acá?- pregunto deteniendo el auto y rápidamente bajo y le abrió la puerta, Serena desconcertada y con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho bajo del auto.-¡servida señorita!

-muchas gracias, de verdad no era mi intención molestarte

-no tienes de que preocuparte- le dijo espantándose por la forma tan natural de hablarle-¡es un gusto para mi Serena!

-no sé que hubiera sido si no hubieses llegado ¡gracias!- repitió sonriéndole, se vio obligada a verlo a los ojos nuevamente, esas orbes azules que le comenzaban a poner nerviosa, el la miraba con cierta expresión de curiosidad, sus ojos brillaban.

-no fue nada- respondió con ese tono de voz grave pero a la vez suave como si se tratara de un susurro.

-ah, toma tu chamarra- comenzando a quitársela, el pelinegro de inmediato tomo la prenda con sus manos tomando así a Serena quien sintió que las piernas se le movían al sentirlo cerca.-

-¡me lo das después! Aun hace frio y estas empapada, será mejor que te des una buena ducha si no quieres pescar un resfriado.

-pero…

-pero nada- dando unos pasos hacia atrás pues al haberse acercado algo le había hecho sentir inquieto y se asusto. -¡nos vemos luego!- subiéndose a su auto, Serena lo vio alejarse para luego entrar a su casa, e inmediato subió al baño y se dio una ducha mientras no dejaba de pensar en el chico.

"_no parece que quisiera conquistarme, al menos su actitud hacia mí fue…diferente, no sé, algo en su mirada me inquietaba ¿Qué será?"_

Mientras caminaba a casa Darien solo podía pensar en una cosa, Serena, con sus cabellos mojados y su ropa pegada a su cuerpo no pudo pasar por alto el ver como las prendas se adherían a ella, pero más que eso, no podía apartar de su mente su manera de sonreír y su mirada serena.

-con esto estoy seguro de que la próxima vez que nos veamos será diferente, seguramente ahora correrá a saludarme. ¡Eres un genio Darien!- decía seguro de sí mismo.

Mas para su gran sorpresa los días posteriores ella continuo viéndolo de la misma manera, ni siquiera un hola había logrado obtener de ella y el tan orgulloso y arrogante como era no se permitió que esto le afectara, aunque a decir verdad no podía dejar de pensar en porque esa chica lo ignoraba completamente.

**Días después.**

El final de día llego, Serena caminaba junto a Mina.

-entonces ¿Qué haremos esta tarde?

-pues la verdad, gracias a ustedes me sentí mejor.- respondió Serena

-si quieres podemos vernos esta tarde en mi casa- sugirió Lita- mis padres no están y podemos pedir pizza y refrescos.

-¡me parece buena idea!- respondió entusiasmada Amy Mizuno.

-¡está bien pero en vez de pedir pizza porque no vamos por unos helados primero y después vamos a tu casa a comer pizza!-sugirió Mina

-¡perfecto!- respondió Lita Kino, la campeona nacional de artes marciales de aquella escuela y líder en la mayoría de los deportes. Sus ojos verdes estaban delineados por largas y pobladas pestañas, su sonrisa era cálida y su voz suave y agradable contrastando un poco con su alta estatura y su imponente estampa.

-entonces nos vemos a las seis- confirmo Amy quien aun sostenía en sus manos un libro, y se quitaba los lentes que le daban ese aire intelectual, Amy era la más inteligente del Mugen, era muy interesante platicar con ella y su rostro parecía esculpido por los ángeles pues cada rasgo estaba perfectamente delineado, de enormes ojos azules labios delgados y pequeña nariz.

Darien pasaba junto a ellas pero Serena lo evadió olímpicamente dándole la espalda para despedirse de sus amigas cosa que lo irrito sobremanera.

Lita abrió la puerta de su camioneta Mercedes Benz, Amy subió a ella y se despidieron.

-¿sabes?- comenzó Hotaru ignorando que no se encontraba de buen humor- hoy quede de verme con las chicas en el café.- ¿me llevarías?

-no- respondió

-¿Por qué?

-porque no- subiendo el volumen.

-anda ¡vamos!

-¡no!

-¡por favor!- poniendo una carita de niña regañada, Darien comenzó a reírse

-que no

-¡anda!- insistió

-¿es que todas las mujeres son iguales?- pregunto un tanto divertido.- ¡dije que no!

Hotaru Chiba se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño sumiéndose en silencio Darien pensativo en Serena, quien ahora abordaba e auto de Haruka Tenoh Aino.

"_vamos a ver Serena…¡lindo nombre! ¡Serena!...eres linda, no pude negarlo, bonita…preciosa, ya me encargare de hacer que me veas! No puede ser que te estés resistiendo a mi ¿en verdad no te gusto?"_

La tarde había caído, Darien conducía por las calles de Tokio a su lado su pequeña hermana parloteaba.

-gracias Darien, ¡eres un amor!

-no se cómo me deje convencer de traerte hasta acá-negaba con la cabeza

-¡vamos! ¡No seas así! ¡Apuesto que te encontraras a alguna chica!-intentando persuadirlo

Al mismo tiempo Serena y Mina esperaban a Lita y Amy, Mina había vestido con una minifalda roja y una camiseta de estampados muy ajustada, con sandalias blancas de plataforma, algunos accesorios y bolso en el mismo color blanco, se sujeto la media cola con su moño rojo, Serena por su parte había elegido una falda amplia de mezclilla, que le llegaba a media pierna, y una blusa blanca de tirantes y discreto escote cuadrado, peino sus dos coletas sujetándoles un moño en cada uno y calzaba unas sandalias de mezclilla y plataforma. Mientras esperaban ella pidió un coctel de frutas y un helado, estaban en la barra riéndose de mil locuras.

Darien ingresaba al mismo lugar, Hotaru corrió a saludar a sus amigas, y el chico se quito las gafas camino con la seguridad y porte que lo caracterizaban y un poco molesto decidió sentarse en la barra seguramente en algunos minutos se encontraría disfrutando de la compañía de alguna bella jovencita. Mas distraído como estaba choco contra una chica quien se giraba y dejo caer algo. Darien noto como las frutas habían caído al suelo.

-¡lo siento!- dijo el inclinándose a levantar el bolso femenino y al levantar la mirada se encontró con ella quien lo miraba expectante.

-¡no te preocupes!- dijo ella afligida, al verlo sintió algo parecido a lo que el sintió, volteo a ver a Mina quien solo pudo decir.

-¡eres un baboso! ¡Deberías fijarte! ¿En qué vienes pensando?- un poco molesta, Lita y Amy entraban en esos momentos. Mas Darien no despegaba la mirada de Serena quien se sonreía apenada, el sin pensarlo recogía una a una las frutas y volvía a colocarlas en el tazón, las rebanadas de melón y sandia fueron colocadas en su sitio y Darien parecía no darse cuenta ya que estaba muy interesado en cierta rubia, Amy rio divertida al ver esto, Lita y Mina se voltearon a ver entre sí ya que Darien no dejaba de disculparse y no despegaba la vista de Serena, incluso había ignorado las ofensas y reclamos de Mina.-¡te estoy hablando!

-por favor… ¡perdóname!- le dijo poniéndose de pie ignorando las palabras de Mina y dándole el tazón.-¡toma!

-¿pretendes que se coma esa fruta después de haber estado en el suelo?- pregunto Lita con sarcasmo y Amy y Mina comenzaron a reír, entonces Darien Armando se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, y ahora se sentía un completo estúpido. No sabía que decir ni cómo reaccionar. Aunque recuperando su seguridad sonrió por segunda vez a la rubia dejándole apreciar su blanca y perfecta dentadura la cual le provoco a ella un ataque de nervios.

-es verdad- dejando sobre la mesa el tazón y acomodándose los cabellos.- permíteme invitarte y reponértelo. – dijo subiendo su brazo para tomarla por la espalda y cederle el asiento, mas una fuerte mano lo tomo de la muñeca.

-¡ni se te ocurra!- Darien se encontró con la mirada de Lita quien lo miraba con odio.-¡ella viene con nosotras! Su actitud enérgica sorprendió a Serena quien noto como Lita miraba con resentimiento a Darien.

-Lita…- dijo el rodando los ojos- ¡por favor! deja que tu amiga decida- hablando melosamente a la rubia-¿o acaso no puedes decidir?-Serena se sintió turbada, no pensaba bien y claro que quería saltar de gusto y aceptar la invitación del chico, mas el brazo de Mina y las palabras de Haruka resonaron en su mente.

"_Darien Armando Chiba Moon, es el más popular de la escuela, aunque él y su grupo de amigos tienen por diversión conquistar a las chicas, salir con ellas y después cuando consiguen lo que quieran las dejan"_

-¡gracias!- respondió ella intentando que su voz no se le quebrara-¡no es necesario!- ignorándolo y caminando hacia una mesa-¡vamos chicas!- resistiendo al impulso de voltear a verlo.

Lita y Mina dibujaron una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, Amy solo acompaño a Serena quien no entendía porque se sentía así después de haberlo rechazado, Darien por su parte se sintió doblemente estúpido y golpeo la mesa con fuerza, instantes después una castaña de la clase entraba al lugar leyendo un libro, Darien al verla, se acerco a ella, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ver derrotado por esa rubiecita, ¡ahora sabría quien era Darien Armando! Por si no lo sabía.

-¡hola!-saludo a la castaña quien salto al oírlo y le sonrió, el noto como sus mejillas se sonrosaron y comprobó que la tenía en sus manos.

-¿lees a Pablo Neruda?...es un excelente poeta- dijo tomando un refresco de cola

-¿en serio?- chillo la chica emocionada

-¡claro Sahori! –Mirándola fijamente, ella solo atino a evadir su mirada.-¡a mi también me gusta leer!

-si, eres muy inteligente

-¿te invito algo?- dijo

-¡gracias! Un helado está bien- encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando el libro.

Desde un lugar cercano Mina y las chicas echaban chispas.-

-¡maldito! –menciono Mina despectivamente

-¡otra imbécil que cae en su juego!-menciono Lita

-chicas…no entiendo ¿Por qué lo odian tanto?

-él y sus amiguitos son de lo peor Serena. ¡Hiciste bien en negarte!- dijo Lita

-pero hablan como si él les hubiera hecho algo malo…- preocupada

-bueno, en realidad el no- Lita cambio su semblante- Andrew, uno de sus amigos…¡el fue el que jugó conmigo! Me conquisto, me enamoro, a pesar de conocerlos yo fui tan tonta para caer en su trampa y …- la voz de la ojiverde se quebró nuevamente sus ojos se nublaron.

- si no quieres decírmelo comprendo. -Dijo Serena tomando la mano de Lita quien se sintió apoyada y sonrió.

-el muy maldito, cuando consiguió lo que quería…me dejo, ¡así, sin más!- expreso con rencor, Serena volteo a ver a Darien incrédula de lo que escuchaba, sintió pena por nueva amiga- todos ellos son iguales- su mirada se apago por un instante.

-es verdad, por eso yo no he accedido a salir conYaten ¿cree que soy tan estúpida?-completo Mina

-pero Mina…-menciono Amy, -creo que Yaten de verdad te quiere, ¡te ha rogado durante dos años! Te habla, está al pendiente de ti y ….

-no Amy…es solo parte de su plan. ¡No caeré en su juego! ¡No lo hare!- dijo con decisión.

Serena aun miraba a Darien y Amy se percato de eso y también se fijo como el miraba a Serena.

-pero… ¿no creen que sea posible que cambien?

-¡noo!-gritaron a la par

-pero yo creo que….a lo mejor no han conocido a esa persona especial.- recordando la cálida mirada de Darien y en cómo se había tomado la delicadeza de ayudarla- yo creo que a lo mejor….

-Serena dime una cosa- exigió Mina.

-¿Qué?

-¿no me digas que te gusta?- señalándolo con el dedo

-¿¡qué?- sintiéndose descubierta solo atino a tomar el tenedor y darle mil vueltas a la soda y ponerse colorada, las chicas notaron su reacción-ni siquiera lo conozco, y además si es como dicen no me interesa salir con ese estúpido- volteando el rostro y cerrando los ojos indignada.

-¡Serena tonta!- dijo Mina-¡te dije que no cayeras!- dijo al descubrir la actitud de su prima la cual intentaba ocultar.

-pero chicas es que yo no creo que sea así, ….el es muy tierno y lindo conmigo, es tan caballeroso, no creo que…ese día que me ayudo ¿se acuerdan? Fue tan gentil que…

-Serena- menciono Lita- no te dejes engañar- ¡ellos hacen eso todo el tiempo!- con rencor

-me niego a creer que se porten así con todas.

-Serena, si el en verdad te gusta. Solo hay una manera de hacerlo caer a tus pies- dijo Amy quien hasta entonces había permanecido callada

-¡Amy!- gritaron Lita y Mina, ante la mirada de asombro de Serena

-que no me gusta-repitió la de dos coletas.

-si, si… ¿no me digan que no se han dado cuenta como ellos se miran? No se, quizá Darien en verdad se siente atraído por ella pero chicas, ¿no vieron la forma en que la veía y como se puso nervioso al verla?- las chicas se miraron entre sí pues era cierto- ¿de verdad creen que no hay forma de enamorarlo?

-¡claro que no estás loca!-dijo Mina

Amy sonrió ante la mirada de asombro de Lita y Serena.

-pues creo que si se puede- las tres guardaron silencio y eso le hizo saber a la peliazul que podía continuar.- Darien trata así a las mujeres por una razón lógica… ¡no se ha enamorado! ¿Por qué razón? No la sabemos ; pero si sabemos que está acostumbrado a que las chicas le rueguen y caigan a sus pies pero; ¿han pensado que pasaría si se encontrara con alguien que no le da por su lado? Justamente como lo ha hecho Serena, alguien que lo ignore.

Entonces Mina dibujo una sonrisa siniestra.

-es cierto…lo que dice Amy tiene mucha lógica…Darien merece pagar por todas las que ha hecho ¡es igualito a Yaten! ¿Acaso creen que todas las mujeres somos iguales?

-en verdad es una buena idea chicas…sería interesante comprobar la hipótesis de Amy pero ¿Quién será quien se atreva a hacer tal cosa?´- Mina y Amy voltearon a ver a la Serena quien al notar sus miradas maquiavélicas solo pudo gritar.

-¡noo! ¡Están locas! ¡Definitivamente no lo hare!- todos en el lugar voltearon a verla

-¡anda Serena! Di que si… ¡hazlo por nosotras!-dijo Lita

-además a ti no te gusta ¿no? Entonces será más fácil para ti puesto que no te enamoraras de el.-Mina pico el ego e su prima con su comentario quien intento resistirse.

-de ninguna manera

-solo piensa en todas esas chicas que han sufrido lo mismo que nosotras- dijo Mina fingiendo llorar y comprometiendo así a su prima

-ese es su problema, yo no….no me cae mal, no me gusta-comenzaba a flaquear al verlo pues en verdad se sentía atraída por el _"¿y si Amy tenía razón? ¿y si había una oportunidad de conquistarlo?"_ Pensaba-

-Serena- persuadió Lita-¿no nos digas que te va a costar mucho trabajo? ¡Solo míralo!- con mirada sospechosa clavaron la vista en aquel hombre-¡es guapo! No puede costarte trabajo ¿a poco no te gusta ni un poquito?

-¡no no me gustan ese tipo de hombres que se creen un playboy…!¿Cómo quieren que haga eso?

-no te costara trabajo alguno, además ya lo has tratado con indiferencia será fácil-

-es que…-intento una vez más pero dentro de sí misma pensaba que la idea no era tan absurda, es mas tenía mucha lógica y también ella pensaba parecido a Amy.

-¡nosotras te apoyaremos!- animo Lita

-es que no podre

-claro que podrás… ¡solo tienes que hacer lo que te digamos!

-¿ustedes creen?

-si- respondió Amy quien también se había contagiado del entusiasmo de las chicas

-¿y qué es lo que según ustedes debo hacer?

-mira- comenzó Lita- primero que nada, continua hablando con el como si fuera uno más de la clase, -la rubia asintió abriendo mucho sus ojos- no tardara en invitarte a salir

-¿a salir?

-¡si!- prosiguió Mina- tú niégate,

-¿pero cómo?

-pon cualquier pretexto- dijo Amy- seguramente el intentara nuevamente, y tráelo así un par de veces más.

-pero se molestara y no me buscara más-

-eso es lo que veremos, Serena- dijo Mina- el está acostumbrado a que todas le dicen que si, ¿Qué crees que pasara cuando te niegues? Si de verdad le interesas, el insistirá hasta conseguir salir contigo.

-bueno- dijo ella arqueando las cejas- eso solo en el remoto caso de que yo le interese, y dudo mucho que eso suceda

-¡veras que no!- dijo Lita- después de un par de veces por fin aceptaras, pero debes ponerte tus moños, no dejes que él te manipule, eres tu quien debe tener el control.

-¡eso es imposible Lita! ¡Chicas esto es una locura!

-pero quieres hacerlo ¿o no?, ¿no quieres saber si a él le interesas?- murmuro a sus oídos Serena volteo a verlo, ahora reía con la castaña y no dejaba de verla a los ojos, Serena sintió algo de coraje pues hasta hace un momento había intentado cortejarla a ella y eso la lleno de rabia. Sintió que la sangre le corría por las venas y decidida tomo una decisión.

"_¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Acaso crees que todas somos iguales? ¡Ahora vas a conocer a Serena Tsukino_?"

-¡esta ben chicas! ¡Lo hare!-lanzando una mirada de pocos amigos hacia el pelinegro, en eso comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, Darien al verlas las volteo a ver, mas se asombro al encontrar la mirada azul de la rubia de dos coletas quien le sonrió tímidamente para luego desviar la mirada hacia otro punto, las chicas llegaron al automóvil de Lita quien abrió las puertas Amy menciono.

-¡no deja de mirarte! ¿Lo ves?- Mina volteo a ver al chico que en efecto dialogaba con la chica castaña pero mantenía la mirada postrada en ellas.

Serena no volteo a verlo mas confió en sus nuevas amigas quien la estaban acompañando en esta aventura, sin embargo sintió cierta emoción al imaginar que él la miraba. El plan estaba en marcha, ahora debía sacar a relucir todas sus dotes de conquista que había escuchado decir a sus amigas y que ella misma había ideado alguna vez.

Habían pasado algunos días, Serena mantenía la misma actitud con el chico, de pronto sus miradas se encontraban y ella con el rostro sonrosado lo evadía, haciendo sentir al joven completamente seguro.

"_¡vamos! ….ya estas fijándote en mi, ese sonrojo en tus mejillas me demuestra que te gusto, solo es cuestión de tener paciencia!"_

Pensaba Darien mientras que miraba a Serena quien en esos momentos salía de la biblioteca cargando montones de libros. De pronto ella pierde un poco el equilibro y se le caen todos, sin pensarlo dos veces, Darien se acerco a ella para ayudarle, cuando ella lo descubrió sonrió satisfecha.

"'_a si que el plan funciono, Amy eres una genio"_

-¡hola! ¿Me permites ayudarte?- pregunto él, ella volteo a verlo y sonrió dulcemente, Darien sintió algo extraño en su interior.

-¡claro! ¡Gracias!- dijo suspirando- pensaras que soy muy torpe- dijo sonriendo y dialogando con el - la primera vez me salvaste de caer, después de unos rufianes y ahora mi ayudas con eso-

-¡de ninguna manera!- tomando los libros y levantándose para luego ayudarle a ella- solo pienso que eres una chica frágil…que necesita… ayuda.- sonriéndole también, Serena comprobó que su cercanía la ponía nerviosa.

-bueno- tomando los libros- gracias

-¡oye Serena!- dijo el, ella se detuvo.- bueno yo….- titubeo sin darse cuenta de ello, de cerca Amy, Lita y Mina observaban emocionadas.

-¡cayo! Le va a pedir que salgan- dijo Lita

-¿Qué cosa ehhh…? ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?, perdóname pero como veras soy muy despistada- rascándose la cabeza-

-Darien- dijo el apretando los dientes-¡Darien Chiba!

-ah, si- se disculpo- jajaja, que despistada soy- llevando una mano detrás de su cabeza, la carcajada que lanzo le quito el malhumor a él quien completo.

-bueno yo….me preguntaba si tu….- Serena lo miraba expectante, su mirada lo puso nervioso, golpeo con sus zapatos una lata en el suelo.- ¡me preguntaba si quizá tu…querrías salir al cine este sábado! Tú sabes…para conocernos mejor, se que acabas de llegar y quizá podría ayudarte a conocer algunos lugares.

-¡sería fantástico!- respondió sonriendo ampliamente, Darien sonrió satisfecho-…ah-dibujando en su rostro la desilusión- pero no podre

-¿ah no?- pregunto intentando ocultar su ofuscación-¿y se puede saber por qué?

-pues necesito estudiar mucho para el examen de Filosofía ¿Por qué crees que llevo tantos libros?

-¡si quieres puedo ayudarte!- se ofreció-

-oh- Serena se puso nerviosa, no sabía que decir, no contaba con eso- gracias pero, la verdad es que Amy ya se ofreció, quedamos de vernos en su casa- encogiéndose de hombros. –de verdad lo siento

-no, no te preocupes- apretando los dientes- será para la otra

-¡claro! será para otro día.- respondió despidiéndose con una sonrisa-¡hasta luego Darien!

Darien la siguió con la mirada, se encontraba tan ensimismado que no se había percatado de la manera en que la miraba. El llego con sus amigos.

-¿y cómo vas con la chica nueva?- indago Yaten- te vimos platicar con ella- el pelinegro se puso nervioso y tosió para disimular su coraje

-¡bueno, en realidad solo la ayudaba con los libros!

-¿tu….ayudando a una chica?- comento con sarcasmo el rubio-

-¡si Andrew! Solo eso

-pero la chica ¿te interesa no es así?-

-¿Por qué dices eso Seiya?

-pues la forma en que la miras- respondió Seiya, Darien se asombro

-¡es bonita! No voy a negarlo pero, aun no se

-déjame darte un consejo Darien- dijo Andrew- se ve que Serena no es como las chicas con las que acostumbras a salir, solo basta ver el efecto que produces en ella y la forma como te habla para darse cuenta de que ella no es una chica de esas que te gusta llevar a la cama.

-¿tú crees eso?- mirándola nuevamente en realidad ella poseía algo que no sabia como explicar y la hacía diferente al resto –

-¡pues creo que si!- reafirmo Seiya- mirándola bien- viéndola con sus amigas a lo lejos- Serena es una chica sencilla, sin apariencias, gentil y amable, y además creo que sería un reto para ti

-pues yo creo que todas las mujeres son iguales.- respondió

-¡no confundas las cosas Darien!- las palabras de Andrew sorprendieron al chico. – no conozco mucho a la chica pero es prima de Mina y amiga de Amy y Lita- guardo silencio al recordar y por un momento sus ojos se opacaron pero rápidamente reacciono.- más bien creo que tú crees que todas son iguales porque no ha habido una que se te resista pero, ya encontraras a una mujer que sea distinta, solo espero que cuando eso suceda no seas tan estúpido para cometer el mismo error que yo.

-¡Andrew! –Pregunto Seiya-¿Por qué no aceptas que te enamoraste de ella? Al parecer te duele mucho el haberle causado tanto daño. El no respondió nada.

- las mujeres son complicadas dijo Yaten

-pero tu estas que te mueres por Mina ¿no es así?

Yaten Kou, vio a su primo y apartó la vista con indiferencia.

-solo sé que Serena puede ser diferente, algo en su mirada me lo dice.

Los tres se quedaron viendo entre sí, mientras que Yaten pensaba. "_Tiene la misma mirada de su prima, de Mina, esa calidez, esa sonrisa…. ¿cómo pude enamorarme de ella? ¿Por qué siento esto tan fuerte? ¡Ella no me permite acercarme más! Y yo, no hago más que hacerla sufrir con cada desplante mio._

-bueno pues mientras esa misteriosa mujer llega a mi vida- dijo Darien burlándose- pienso divertirme, soy joven así que a disfrutar del momento.

Andrew movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

-¿Cuándo cambiaran?

-¿y tu cuando serás un chico normal?- lo molesto Seiya-ay no me digas….¡sigues enamorado de la chica karate no?

-¡no lo menciones!- lo reprendió

-¡ella no va a hacerte caso! No deberías perder el tiempo y deberías aprovechar que muchas chicas quieren estar contigo, te parces a Yaten con su amor secreto por Mina.

-solo es cuestión de demostrarle que no soy el mismo de antes- dijo el de ojos aceitunados.

-¿en serio?- continuo Seiya

-¡por eso les digo que no todas las mujeres son iguales! No todas están dispuestas a salir con nosotros por nuestro dinero o nuestra linda cara, creo que… ¡estábamos equivocados al ver a las mujeres solo como un objeto!-Darien escuchaba en silencio.-al menos yo ya entendí, y espero que ustedes también lo hagan.- comento el rubio.

-ay Andrew, pareces mi abuelo- se mofo Seiya .-pero tú te lo pierdes, ¡para nosotros mejor! ¿No es así chicos?- los tres respondieron de manera afirmativa, Yaten también después de todo continuaba con su vida normal, incluso después de ver perdida alguna oportunidad con aquella chica.

Haruka permanecía aun serio. Desde hacía una semana que su prima y su hermana habían iniciado una loca idea.

-no me gusta nada lo que pretenden hacer- dijo escuchando el plan.

-¡no pasara nada!

-lo que no entiendo es cómo te dejaste convencer cabeza de bombón-

-Haru

-¡solo queremos que el sufra lo que nosotras!

-es muy riesgoso.

-¡anda!.- dijo Serena colgándose de su hombro- ¡no te enojes! ¿sí?- mirándolo con esa expresión de ternura

-ayyy- rodando los ojos- no puedo negarte nada con esa carita ¿lo sabías?- la rubia sonrió satisfecha.

-mejor dinos ¿a qué horas llegara Michiru?

-¡ya llegue!- dijo Michiru Kaio, quien se acerco para lanzarse a brazos del apuesto rubio, quien la recibió con la misma efusividad, besándola apasionadamente y colocando sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Cuando se separaron ella les sonrió a todas, Serena aprecio la genuina belleza de aquella mujer.

-¡hola! Debes ser Serena- sonriéndole- ¡eres tan hermosa! Me da gusto conocerte, Haruka me ha hablado mucho de ti

-¡el gusto es mío!- respondió Serena

-bueno pues ¡bienvenida! Y si quieres ayuda o algo solo dime y yo te ayudare con gusto

-muchas gracias- respondió

-bueno Michi- dijo Haruka tomando su mano- ¡es hora de irnos! - ambas se alejaron

-¿alguien quiere ir al baño?

-¡te acompaño Lita!- se ofreció Amy.

-yo también quiero ir. Serena ¿vienes?

-no.-respondió tomando su libro- vayan, las espero. Solo fue cuestión de algunos segundos cuando alguien se sentó a su lado, al sentir el aroma ella se puso nerviosa y sintió como su corazón se acelero.

-¿aun no comprender bien lo de filosofía?

-no- mirándolo, le costaba trabajo no poner cara de idiota cada que lo tenía enfrente pero tomaba fuerzas para enfrentarlo-¡solo estoy repasando! En realidad le entendí perfecto

-si me imagino- sonrió el- sobre todo con Amy Mizuno, esa chica es una verdadera genio.

-bueno, según se también tu ¿no?- se sorprendió a ella misma por lo que había dicho y Darien se sintió feliz de saber que ella tenia interés en el.

-pues, algo- ella volvió a pegar la vista en la lectura, un incomodo silencio se formo, Darien no entendía el porqué no le resultaba fácil entablar conversación con ella porque hablaban de cosas tan banales como la escuela cuando con otras chicas podía ir directamente al punto. Suspiro

-¿y tus amigas?- pregunto rompiendo el silencio, ella también sentía nervios por eso clavaba la mirada en el texto aunque a decir verdad no tenía idea de lo que había leído pues únicamente lo hacía para evadir su penetrante y profunda mirada.

-volverán pronto

-¿Haruka es celoso contigo?

-Pues si, algo-sabiendo a donde quería llegar.

-entonces ¿crees que se enojaría si te invito este viernes a salir? Conozco un lugar fabulosos para ir a bailar!- intento

-¿este viernes?

-¡si!- al ver su gesto de preocupación algo le hizo saber que no le gustaría nada saber su respuesta.

-¡lo lamento! ¡Este fin no puedo! Es que saldremos con mis padres a las montañas, ¡mi padre tiene sus días libres cada mes y teníamos planeado esto!- mintió pues eso ya había sucedido cuando habían llegado a Tokio y habían aprovechado para instalarse.

-ah- respondió tratando de sonar indiferente.- bueno pues…será para la próxima ¿no?

-¡si!- le respondió con una amplia sonrisa, Darien se sintió como tonto, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miraba hacia todos lados sintiéndose observado.-

-entonces ¡nos vemos!

-¡hasta pronto Darien!- al dar media vuelta no pudo evitar cerrar los puños y oprimir la mandíbula.

"_¿pero que le pasa a esta niña?...primero me hace sentir seguro y cuando la invito a salir ¡zas! ¡me rechaza! ¿Quién se cree? ….aunque, puede ser que sea cierto a lo mejor en realidad no tiene tiempo…¡bah! ¡al diablo con eso! ….seguramente intenta hacerse la difícil conmigo"_

Pensaba muy molesto.

Serena por su lado se había perdido viéndolo alejarse.

"_eres tan guapo, hago esto porque no quiero involucrarme contigo, no quiero salir lastimada"_

Tan solo paso una semana más hasta que Darien intentaba invitarla a salir aunque le temía a ser rechazado, mas esta vez fue ella quien se acerco a él.

-¿Darien, me podrías ayudar con esta tarea?-pregunto con inocencia, el se sintió realizado- la otra vez me dijiste que la filosofía se te facilita y pues

-claro que si- tomando el texto para leerlo y hacer una mapa conceptual que explico de manera rápida, la rubia se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que lo había hecho.-¡listo!

-ahora me queda más claro- viendo con asombre-gracias

-no hay de que, supongo que esta vez si podremos salir a algún sitio ¿no crees?- soltó midiendo el terreno más su respuesta lo tomo por sorpresa.

-¡claro! Será genial he oído que hay una película muy buena

-¿de verdad?- pregunto el poniéndose derecho, acto seguido alzo una ceja e intento ocultar su emoción- es decir….¿estás libre?

-claro, por eso te lo digo- sonrió provocando a Darien

-pues, si quieres ¿podemos ir mañana te parece?

-claro ¿te parece bien a las 6?

-a las seis esta perfecto- dijo el aun lleno de júbilo.

-ok, nos vemos hasta entonces- regalándole su mejor sonrisa, el ojiazul no cabía de felicidad.

"ahora si, hasta que caíste, te voy a conquistar tienes que ser mía cueste lo que cueste!"

Serena también pensaba.

"_muy bien. El plan funciono, ahora ¡a conquistarlo! No sabes lo que te espera Darien Armando, no soy como las chicas que acostumbras llevar a la cama! ¡Esta vez no!"_

Sonrió complacida al ver el rostro de sus amigas que aplaudían celebrando su primer triunfo.

**/ * * * * S&D * * * * /**

**Primeramente quiero desearles un feliz día del amor, que la pasen junto a esa persona amada y especial, que reciban muchos cariños, besos y abrazos con la familia, los hijos y que lo disfruten mucho, reciban todo mi cariño también saben que son mi gran familia y a todas y cada una les he tomado un cariño especial chicas. Besos, y abrazos de mi parte no olviden que el amor es algo que debemos conservar y cuidarlo siempre, todos los días.**

**Mis agradecimientos por las alertas, los favoritos y los mensajitos que me hicieron llegar.**

**Prometo responder sus rewievs a las que tengas cuenta es que ahora mismo ando muy apurada ya que tendré menos tiempo que nunca, con las actualizaciones en el epilogo de Full House les explico porque, las adoro feliz día de San Valentin.**

**Con cariño Usako de Chiba.**

**14 de Febrero de 2011**


	5. El lobo cazador

**AMIGAS, SE QUE HA PASADO EL TIEMPO, ESPERO QUE NO SE HAYAN OLVIDADO DE MI PORQUE LES SEGURO QUE YO DE USTEDES NO, UN BESO Y UN SALUDO MUY GRANDE A LAS CHCICAS DEL CLAN, MI GRAN FAMILIA. LAS QUIERO Y EXTRAÑO MUCHO.**

**NOTA: LES ACLARO QUE LA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRAN OBRA MAESTRA SAILOR MOON, QUIENES DAN VIDA A LOS PERSONAJES.**

**/ * * * * S & D * * * * /**

**3**

**EL LOBO CAZADOR**

Un par de días habían pasado, y el día de la famosa cita se acercaba, Serena había permanecida absorta en sus pensamientos, sin fijarse de que a lo lejos unos ojos azules la observaban detenidamente.

-¡parece que te ha gustado mucho! ¿No es así?

-¡Andrew!- dijo Darien rápidamente volteando a ver a otro lado-¡no te oí llegar!

-claro, si estabas muy concentrado en cierta rubia.

-Andrew…

-¡piensa bien lo que haces! ¡Te he visto interesado en ella! ¡He platicado con Serena! ¡Y te aseguro que no es como las otras chicas! ¡Ella es genuina! ¡Alegre! ¡Sincera y sencilla!- los ojos verdes del rubio reflejaron cierta melancolía- ¡no cometas un error!

-¡Darien!- interrumpió Yaten- ¿vas a salir esta tarde con Sahori? ¿No lo vas a hacer o sí? Ella es muy callada, es una chica tímida y…

-¡Yaten!- dijo él en un susurro-¡no seas imprudente! ¡Si, saldremos! ¡El otro día quedamos en una cita y ni modos!- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-tendré que sacrificarme- rio burlesco, ante la mirada reprobatoria de Andrew.-¿no es la primera vez que lo hago o sí?

-pero creí que saldrías con Serena-dijo Seiya

-¿Quién está diciendo que la quiero cortejar? Con Sahori nada mas tengo un compromiso que cumplir, además estoy libre ¿no? Puedo salir con quien quiera.

-¡solo dime una cosa Darien! ¿Qué pretendes con Serena?-pregunto el pelinegro de larga coleta.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto rápidamente a la defensiva

-¡no, nada mas digo!- respondió.

-¡acuérdate que tenemos un trato!- sentencio Darien-¡no podemos meternos con las chicas de un Playboy!- haciendo alusión al nombre que se habían designado.

-¡lo sé, lo sé!- respondió Seiya

-¡solo quería que te quedara claro! ¡Yo la vi primero! ¡Serena es mía!- respondió lleno de orgullo y con una sonrisa en el rostro- prueba de ello es que el próximo fin de semana ella y yo saldremos juntos.

Los chicos lanzaron sonrisas a excepción de un rubio quien decidió mantenerse en silencio y observando a su amigo, sabía que él no cambiaria y le preocupaba mucho el que Serena cayera en sus redes, después de todo, no podía evitar evocar la imagen de Lita cuando él infamemente le había destrozado el corazón.

-pues yo tengo una salida el viernes con Yumi y el domingo me encontrare en el club con Micaela ¿y tu Yaten, con quien saldrás este fin?-pregunto Seiya

-¡pues con una chava de primer grado! ¡Se llama Paolet! ¡Es una pelinegra de ojos verdes hermosa!

-al menos te has olvidado de Mina- respondió este.

-¡no lo creas! ¡Mina se ha convertido en un verdadero reto para mí! ¡Pero no logro hacer que me haga caso!

-¿Cómo quieres que te haga caso, si ve que sales con cuanta chica se te aparece enfrente?- reprendió Andrew

-¿y qué quieres? ¿Qué me vuelva un solitario amargado como tú? ¡Tus citas solo son para ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos! ¡Solo te la pasas diciendo que sales, pero en realidad no hemos conocido a ninguna de ellas!

-piensa lo que quieras, yo no necesito tener citas, y ¡te seguro que Mina te hará caso, en cuanto dejes de hacerlo! ¡Solo entonces podrá ver tu sinceridad!

Yaten guardo silencio quedándose pensativo, y Seiya propuso que jugaran baloncesto para olvidarse de el tema.

**Con Serena.**

La rubia vio como el cuarteto de Playboys, se dirigían a la cancha, aunque hiciera lo posible por evitarlo, la verdad era que los ojos se le iban cada que veía a Darien Armando, era tan varonil, su voz era tan grave, su sonrisa perfecta, su mirada cautivante.

-¡Serena!- grito Mina

-¿eh? ¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa?- sin poner atención, ni ver que frente a ella se encontraba una hermosa chica de belleza angelical.

-¡jijiji!- se rio ella llamando la atención de Serena quien observo a la esbelta mujercita de alta estatura, ojos azules y cabellera rizada y aguamarina.- ¡eres muy graciosa! ¡Debes ser Serena! ¡Haruka me ha hablado de ti! Y valla que Mina y tú se parecen mucho

-¡eh!...¡perdón!-dijo la rubia de dos coletas-¡soy Serena Tsukino! ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Tú eres…!

-¡ella es mi novia!-concluyo el rubio, atrayéndola entre sus brazos.- ¡Michiru Kaio!

-¡hola Michiru! ¡Mucho gusto!-

-¡somos compañeras en el mismo salón! ¡Así que espero que podamos ser buenas amigas!

-¡claro que si prima!- respondió Serena jalando su brazo y apoyándose en su hombro.- ¡de verdad que eres muy hermosa!

-¡ella si es una mujer hermosa de verdad! ¡No como tú!-la voz de el menor de los Tsukino provoco risas entre los presentes

-¡Samy!-

-¡ya Sere!- la tranquilizo Lita- no hagas caso y mejor hablemos de lo que llevaras este sábado

-¡eh!- dijo Amy- chicos si nos disculpan, tenemos cosas que platicar.- alejándose un poco de ahí.

**Esa tarde.**

Darien terminaba de arreglarse para acudir a la cita con la castaña de su salón, Sahori, en realidad había salido con ella solo porque cuando se habían encontrado en la heladería con Serena y sus amigas se había sentido como un idiota por su rechazo y aprovechándose de Sahori, la invito a comer algo y termino por invitarla a salir ese día.

-¡bueno! Al menos Sahori es muy bonita, será callada y tímida, pero tiene unos grandes ojos y seguramente debajo de esos amplios pliegues esconde una escultural figura. Se decía.

-¡Darien!-

-¡Hotaru! ¿Por qué no tocas antes de entrar?- dijo cubriéndose

-¡perdón!- se escucho detrás de la puerta-¿vas a salir?

-¡si! ¡Tengo una cita!- la chica rodo los ojos

-está bien, entonces le pediré a George que me lleve

-¿a done vas?

- a casa de Samy a hacer una tarea de Biología- Darien salió apresuradamente

-¡mucho cuidado eh!

-¡ay Darien!...¿podrás ir por mi?- el sonrió

-¡la verdad no lo creo!

-está bien, no te quito más tiempo ¡adiós!

Al cabo de unos minutos Darien Armando, se encontraba en un café, un lugar que Sahori había elegido. Y que lógicamente había sido aceptado por él para cerciorarse de que no se encontrara con algún conocido.

"_bien, ¡una nueva cita! No debe tardar en venir, si Sahori cae, no veo porque Serena no lo haga… ¿Me pregunto si la cita con Serena será igual que todas mis citas? Andrew dice que ella es distinta, pero ¡no lo creo! ¡Las mujeres son iguales todas! ¡Solo les interesa el dinero y los lujos que pueda ofrecerles!"_

-hola-saludo la castaña con sus ojos miel-¿esperaste mucho tiempo?

-¡no te preocupes!- dijo atento-¡siéntate!- atreviéndose a darle un beso en la mejilla y regalándole una sonrisa que la hizo estremecerse.-¡te vez hermosa!- dijo-¡en verdad te vez preciosa!- halagándola y siguiendo uno de sus principios, al observar la reacción de Sahori, sonrió mas que satisfecho.

"_¡nada difícil!"_Pensó

En la casa de los Tsukino.

-¡hola! ¿Tú debes ser Hotaru Tomoe?- la pelinegra sonrió a la señora de ondulados y azulados cabellos que la recibía con una gran sonrisa.

-¿está Samy?- pregunto tímida al sentir la mirada de el par de mujeres, pues cierta rubia se acercaba también.

-¡Samy! ¡Hotaru ha llegado!- grito su hermana mayor.

-¡pero pasa linda!

-George, ¿puedes venir por mí en un rato?

-claro señorita- se despidió y la pequeña entro a la residencia.

-¿así que vas a la misma escuela que nosotros?- pregunto Serena-¡no te había visto!- risueña-¡pero qué tonta soy! ¡Me llamo Serena!- la chica le dio la mano ampliando su sonrisa

-¡soy Hotaru! ¿Sabes? ¡Samy me hablo de ti, pero déjame decirte que eres muy linda!

-¡hola Hotaru!...ehh… ¿Por qué no…subimos a mi habitación para trabajar a gusto?

-¡claro!- Hotaru tomo su maletín y comenzó a subir las escaleras, mientras madre e hija no perdían de vista la reacción del menor de los Tsukino.

-¡en un rato les llevo un refrigerio!- dijo Ikuko-¡ven Serena ayúdame!

Al llegar a la habitación Hotaru nota que todo se encuentra en perfecto orden, Samy enciende la computadora, saca los libors y le da una silla a la chica, mientras el se sienta frente a ella, durante unos minutos permancen en silencio, el no sabe que decir.

-¡tu madre es muy cálida!- comienza ella

-es verdad- respondió el rubio- mama es muy buena

-¡y tu hermana me parece muy linda y bonita!

-¡bah! ¡Serena es una tonta!

-jejeje- comenzó a reírse- no me lo parece. -Samy noto como los hoyuelos de sus mejillas se marcaban y al cerrar sus ojos y lanzar su sonrisa, sintió que su corazón latió aceleradamente, intentando disimular le dijo.

-bueno, yo tengo pensado hacer esto…- Hotaru se puso seria y comenzó a poner mucha atención.

La tarde había caído, Yaten realizaba su acostumbrada rutina de ejercicios en el deportivo, siempre a la misma hora y en el mismo, lugar pues sabía bien que cierta mujer rubia de ojos azules frecuentaba, no tardo mucho tiempo para que la viera llegar, sujetaba su larga y dorada cabellera en una cola alta y una ballerina deportiva en la frente, podía notar las gotas de sudor recorrer su enrojecido rostro, paso como una ráfaga pero para el todo sucedió como en cámara lenta, noto el ritmo agitado de su respiración, en su mano llevaba un balón de volibol. Los músculos de sus piernas se acentuaron y la siguió con la mirada hasta verla detenerse a pocos metros de ahí, en donde ya la esperaba su equipo de la liga.

-¡Mina!- susurro su nombre-¿Cuándo creerás que lo que te digo es sincero? ¿Tendrá razón Andrew? ¿Debo de dejar de salir para que creas en mi?, en un principio lo hice, pero al ver tu rechazo, volví a lo mismo- dijo con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-¿hasta cuándo vas a parar de acosarme? ¿Piensas decirme algo esta vez o solo te vas a quedar mirándome? ¡¿Qué quieres? ¡Estoy cansada de lo mismo!- lo enfrento Mina, Yaten al verla no supo que decir.

"_¿se dio cuenta de que la miraba?..¿Desde cuándo?" _se pregunto.

-bueno yo… ¡solo vengo a ejercitarme un poco- intentando evadirla-¡¿Qué te hace pensar que deseo hablar contigo?

-¡por favor Yaten!- rio irónica- ¡no mientas! ¡Pasa que no estoy tranquila sabiendo que me sigues a cualquier lado! Si quieres decirme algo ¡dímelo ahora!- el tono se su voz y la actitud comenzaban a encenderlo.

-lo que quiero es muy simple y tú lo sabes bien Mina… ¡te quiero a ti!- dijo acercándose a ella para tomarla por la cintura situación que ella no pudo prevenir y se encontró entre sus brazos,

-¡Yaten! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame!- dijo aunque su voz tembló al decirlo

-¡sabes que te quiero Mina! ¡Que siempre te he querido! ¿Por qué no me crees? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte que te amo?

-¿crees que sy tan estúpida para creerte? ¡tú eres igual a todos tus amigos!

-¡no!, te aseguro que lo que siento por ti es real- acercando su rostro al de la rubia quien al sentir su respiración se estremeció, la verdad era que Yaten era muy guapo y no podía negarlo.

-¿q-que…que haces?- resistiéndose, aunque Yaten sabía que se su reacción era muestra evidente de que le agradaba, internamente esbozo una sonrisa.

-¡Mina! ¡Créeme! ¡Te quiero! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti! ¡Haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras!- estaba escasos centímetros de sus labios, tuvo el impulso de tomarlos por la fuerza, pero logro recapacitar si hacia eso, in duda la rubia no se lo perdonaría.

-¡no necesito nada de ti!- dijo al fin reaccionando y empujándolo con sus manos-¡así que déjame!

-¡déjame demostrártelo! ¡Hare lo que sea!

-si vas a hacer algo es hora de que comiences- le respondió dándose media vuelta y alejándose de ahí, dejando al chico muy confundido con sus palabras.

**Dos días después.**

Serena y sus amigas se encontraban en la plaza comercial, habían ido de compras para la cita de ese día.

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Hoy es el gran día!- decía Mina emocionada.

-Mina no es para tanto

-debes de ser muy cuidadosa- dijo Michiru, no quisiera que salieras lastimada, Haruka y yo aun tenemos nuestras dudas.- Serena no dijo nada.

-bueno… creo que puedo demostrarle a Darien que no todas somos iguales ¿Quién sabe que pueda pasar?

-Serena ¿te gusta Darien?- pregunto directamente, la rubia titubeo mucho antes de dar un

-…-n-no, apenas lo conozco, para que me guste, necesito tratarlo

-¡bueno Serena solo te pido que tengas mucho cuidado! ¡no te entregues tu corazón tan rápido!- comenzó una nostálgica Lita

-¡Lita!- menciono ella

-¡mi historia con Andrew fue…muy triste!,

-no es necesario que…

-¡si, si es necesario!...conocí a Andrew, al entrar a la escuela- comenzó, y todas guardaron silencio al recordar y escuchar su historia-a pesar de saber que era un casanova y que gustaba jugar con las chicas yo….¡creí en el! ¡Caí en sus redes!- sus ojos se pudieron llorosos-¡solía ser ese tipo de chica enamoradiza! Y cuando él me hablo me invito a salir y me cortejo, no pude evitar sentirme halagada.

-Lita yo…- interrumpió Serena llevando una mano a su corazón, al oír la voz de su amiga quebrarse.

-¡había algo en Andrew que me hacía creer en él! No sé si era su manera de mirarme, de hablarme o de acariciarme- se detuvo- …pero cuando estaba con él, todo parecía distinto, en sus ojos, había, había algo.- las chicas parecían estar en un funeral, incluso Michiru permanecía absorta en sus pensamientos, nadie bebía aquella soda que comenzaba a deshacerse por la luz del sol.

-llevábamos unos meses saliendo, todos decía que jamás había estado tanto tiempo con una misma chica, había dejado de tener oras citas, y me buscaba frecuentemente, finalmente, llego un día, en el que…- el nudo en la garganta se noto y las lagrimas nuevamente fluyeron.- en el que me deje envolver y…- todas dejaron de respirar, Serena permanecía intrigada.- y me entregue a él.

-¡Lita!- pronuncio y tomo sus manos para reconfortarla.- ¡no, no deberías preocuparte por ello!

-el problema fue que dos meses después…

*****INICIO DEL FLASHBACK****

La campeona de Karate se encontraba radiante de felicidad, llevando un entallado vestido color verde de coqueto escote que le caía por los hombros y zapatillas miel, caminaba rumbo al parque cercano a su casa, tenía una cita con el chico que le había robado el corazón, Andrew Furutawa.

Emocionada ignoro que las nubes comenzaban a oscurecerse, decidió caminar más de prisa y se preguntaba _"¿Qué era eso tan importante que su novio quería decirle y que no podía esperar?"_

Cuando llego al parque ya las gotas comenzaban a caer, corrió apresuradamente para evitar mojarse y lo vio, parado en medio del pequeño kiosko dándole la espalda y con las manos metidas en las bolsas de su pantalón, se extraño un poco de verlo aun con el uniforme puesto, pero no le prestó mayor atención, llego y corrió hasta el, abrazándolo por la espalda.

-¡Andrew!- estrechándolo con fuerza para abrazarlo-¡me alegra que me hayas llamado!

El rubio no respondió, parecía demasiado callado, pero la castaña no puso atención, se separo de él, para comenzar a mirar el cielo.

-¡nos ha sorpredido la lluvia! ¿Qué podremos hacer ahora?- un poco timida al oir sus palabras, extendió su mano para poder sentir las gotas estamparse en su piel, la sensación era agradable, cerró los ojos y suspiro sintiendo como su corazón latía cada vez mas.

"_¿y si me pide ser su novia? ¿Qué querrá decirme que no pudo esperar a mañana? ¿Qué le responderé?, ¡estoy tan nerviosa?"_

-Lita- comenzó el, ella llevo sus dos manos al corazón- hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

Ella no volteo a verlo, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa y una emoción la inundo por completo.

-¡dime!

-¡es algo muy serio!- ella abrió sus ojos- yo….quiero pedirte que me disculpes- ella dejo de moverse, solamente con la mano extendida y con la lluvia mojándolo- ¡de verdad crei que todo estaba bien pero…! ¡No puedo continuar con esta relación! Lo que paso entre nosotros, ¡fue hermosos mientras duro!- Lita dejo de respirar, su ceño se frunció, eso no era lo que ella había pensado no era lo que imaginaba.

-¡Andrew!

-¡por favor perdóname! ¡No hagas esto más difícil! De verdad espero que puedas encontrar a alguien mejor que yo, y que puedas ser feliz. – Ella no quería escuchar eso, se desdibujo la sonrisa y ahora sus ojos reflejaban una infinita tristeza y dolor.-¡se feliz Lita! Seguramente encontraras a alguien mejor que yo.- entonces se giro para verlo a los ojos, Andrew noto el dolor en ellos, los verdes ojos de la chica se inundaron de lagrimas en el acto y lo veían con dolor.

-¡pero yo solo te quiero a ti!- el no esperaba esa respuesta, pensó que sería más fácil, se sentía tan miserable por hacerle eso, pero sabía que era lo mejor.-¡no me hagas esto!-corrió hacia él para intentar tomar su mano, pero el volteo el rostro para evitar ver el dolor -¿Por qué?

-¡por favor! ¡no insistas más!- dijo arrebatando su mano para alejarse rápidamente de allí dejando a Lita con el corazón destrozado.

-¡Andrew!- susurro con voz apenas audible debido al llanto y saliendo detrás de el, aunque sin fuerzas suficientes para seguirlo, tres pasos y quedo bajo la lluvia, mojando sus largos cabellos y su hermoso vestido.-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió, pero fue Amy quien la encontró en estado caótico, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el cuerpo empapado, ella salía de un seminario de Ingles y al verla así, la llevo a su casa, desde ese día Lita no volvió a ser la misma, se había vuelto callada y tímida.

******FIN DEL FLASHBACK*****

-Lita ¡lo siento mucho!- dijo Serena quien no podía creer como aquel rubio había sido capaz de hacer algo así, había platicado con él en una clase de deportes y le había parecido simpático, buena onda y sobre todo sincero.

-¡por eso no queremos que te pase lo mismo Serena!- dijo Mina

- no se preocupen- dijo-¡gracias por preocuparse!

-bueno, no hablemos de cosas tristes- dijo Amy y mejor vallamos a casa, recuerden que hoy tenemos que ayudar a Serena ¿a qué horas nos vemos?- el comentario de la peliazul logro levantar los ánimos de todas.

En casa de Darien.

-¡Darien! Me acaba de hablar la mama de Unazuki, dice que nos invita a todos a cenar

-¡lo siento mama! Pero no podre asistir ¡discúlpame con ellos!

-¿pero por qué?- pregunto la mujer escandalizada

-¡tengo una cita muy importante!-

-¿otra vez?- pregunto Hotaru-¿Cuándo vas a aprender?

-¡Darien! ¿Por qué siempre rechazas las invitaciones de esa chica?

-ya les dije que Unazuki no me interesa,

-pero es una chica muy linda, la conocemos de años y sus padres sin muy influyentes, además se ve que ella te adora- comento su madre.

-¡mama! Con todo respeto, ¡no se metan en mi vida! ¡a mí esa chica no me agrada en lo mas mínimo

-la verdad es una pesada- dijo Hotaru-¡me cae gorda!

-¿lo ven?

-bueno Darien, si tienes una cita con una muchacha ¡ve y cumple! Pero nos gustaría que nos presentaras a alguien ¡nunca traes a ninguna chica a casa!- Zafiro Chiba miro con seriedad a su hijo.

-papa ¡soy joven aun! No quiero comprometerme con nadie ¿a poco tu no disfrutaste de esta etapa?

-Darien tiene razón Zaf, ¡no lo presiones!

-pero si eres tú la que quiere enredarlo con esa chica!- se defendió-¡déjalo a él elegir!

-bueno, me voy porque tengo que arreglarme ¡nos vemos!

Darien subió a su habitación para preparase con la cita que tenia con Serena, no supo porque razón, se encontraba tan entusiasmado y feliz de ello, había un cosquilleo en su interior que lo hacía sentir nervioso.

**Mientras tanto con las chicas.**

En la habitación rosa de la graciosa rubia de dos coletas, se estaba llevando a cabo una verdadera discusión acerca de lo que la chica debía o no poner en esa primera cita, Mina y Lita creía una cosa, muy distinta a lo que Michiru y Amy sugerían.

-les digo que no- comento eufórica la rubia de moño rojo- ¡debe lucir espectacular! ¡Debe impresionarlo! ¡Dejarlo con la boca abierta!- exclamaba.

-pues si- enfatizo Michiru, pero no me parece que ese vestidito, sea lo mejor para ello, Serena tiene encanto, un encanto natural, además, con ese atuendo estará incomoda, no podrá ni moverse-

-¡Michiru!- reprocho Lita-¡queremos que Darien se dé cuenta de que Serena tiene lo suyo!

-¡creo que Michiru tiene razón chicas! ¡Tampoco vamos a dejar que nuestra amiga valla como una ofrecida o una urgida!, si la ve con eso puesto lo primero que querrá es írsele encima- todas guardaron silencio ante el acertado comentario de Amy Mizuno. Por su parte Serena solo pudo suspirar y hablar.

-¡chicas! ¡Por favor no se peleen!- al advertir los rostros de sus amigas, quienes se lanzaban miradas asesinas, y pensando muy bien que decir para no hacerse enemiga de ninguna de ellas, parecía que lo que estaban planeando era algo de vida o muerte, lo que provoco su risa interna.- ¡el vestido que eligieron Mina y Lita es hermoso! Pero francamente, no creo poder respirar ni estar cómoda con él, es muy diminuto, ¡imagínense que se me caiga algo! ¡Me pondrá en un apuro!

Amy y Michiru dibujaron una sonrisa triunfal y Mina y Lita voltearon el rostro indignadas.

-por otro lado, la propuesta de Amy y Michiru, es un poco….- pensativa mientras advertía el vestido violeta de tirantes anchos y escote cuadrado con los accesorios que lo complementaban.- muy formal, ¡chicas! ¡Es solo una cita! ¡Iremos al cine, a comer y platicar! ¿Qué creen que pensara cuando me vea llegar así?

-¡es verdad!- concluyo Lita- somos un fracaso

-¡lo más prudente es que Serena elija sola!- acoto Michiru

-¡de verdad muchas gracias, valoro mucho su ayuda!- dijo Serena

-¡a ver! Muéstranos que tienes pensado llevar entonces- motivo Mina, todas se sentaron en la cama y en el pequeño sofá de la habitación mientras Serena sacaba una a una sus propuestas. Las chicas miraban divertidas y emocionadas.

Finalmente encontraron un atuendo perfecto, un pantalón gris oscuro pegado al cuerpo, con una playera blanca ajustada y con detalles al frente de chaquiras y pedrería que dibujaban una rosa en tono rojo, puso unas botas altas de plataforma hasta la media pantorrilla y una chamarra negra, chiquita, que dejaba ver su pequeña cintura , el pantalón resaltaba sus piernas y pompas de manera natural y con los tacones lucia extremadamente sexy, Michiru y Lita la maquillaron, acentuando con delineador negro sus bellos ojos azules, las mejillas rosadas y en los labios el mismo tono, Mina le soltó el cabello y se lo alació dándole forma a las puntas, al final todas aplaudieron al ver los resultados.

-¡te vez perfecta!

-¿en serio? ¿No les parece que la blusa está demasiado ajustada?- preguntaba pues el discreto escote resaltaba sus curvas superiores, mientras sostenía la chamarra en sus manos pues aun no hacia frio.

-¡no!- respondió rápidamente la rubia del moño rojo, dándole un brillo labial- y para terminar, este gloss, rosa pálido para enfatizar tus labios

-¡fracasamos nuevamente!- dijo Lita ante la mirada atónita de las demás- ¡así de todos modos querrá írsete encima nada mas de verte!- dijo la castaña

-¡Lita!- se ruborizo por completo y viéndose en el espejo, realmente le gustaba, se veía, bonita, y natural.

-¡ay bueno! Solo hablaba en sentido figurado- respondió Lita

-Serena no olvides lo que tienes que hacer- repitió Amy- procura ser quien se imponga, no lo dejes hacer su voluntad, piensa que de esta primera cita será básica para lograr capturarlo.

-e…está bien- respondió Serena un tanto dubitativa.- pero ¡no sé si sea fácil!

-¡Serena!- reprendió Michiru, dándole su bolso,-¡ahora baja, que ya Darien no tardara en llegar!

Los padres de Serena no estaban en casa, habían asistido a una cena con los compañeros de Kenji por lo que Darien no se enfrento a los padres de ella, cosa que lo alivianó, pues nunca había tenido que pasar a la casa de alguna de sus citas, siempre quedaban de verse en algún lado, pero Serena había dicho eso y el tuvo que acceder. Mientras esperaba, miraba las fotografías de Serena, le pareció muy tierno el verla con su uniforme escolar y con dos dientes menos, precia traviesa al advertirla jugando con el lodo y con la ropa manchada, no sabía porque pero cada fotografía lograba arrancarle una sonrisa.

-¡buenas noches Darien!- la voz de Serena se escuchó y el depósito el vaso que Mina le había servido y volteo lentamente, sin embargo, lo que vio lo dejo impresionado, no pudo evitar recorrerla de pies a cabeza. Su cabello suelto, su rostro maquillado y la ropa que la hacía resaltar sus atributos, en verdad que no se imaginaba a una Serena así, se veía tan diferente.

-¡luces hermosa!- le dijo él cuando la vio a los ojos, Serena no pudo evitar sentirse halagada, aunque recordaba las palabras de sus amigas _"¡te cortejara y te hará sentir bien!"_

_-_gracias- respondió tomando su bolsa-¡también te vez muy bien!- tomando las llaves de su casa -¿nos vamos?

-¡claro!- ambos salieron y el de inmediato abrió la puerta de su coche cediéndole el paso a la chica, cerró la puerta con cuidado y subió a su lugar.

-¿y ya decidiste que película quieres ver?

-bueno, pensé que tal vez tu…

-¡de ninguna manera! ¡Elige tú!

- es que…-comenzó haciéndose la tímida

-¿Qué?

-la verdad es que, escuche que había un musical de Sailor Moon, y la verdad me encantaría ir-Darien se quedo de una pieza al oírla, contuvo la risa unos minutos.-¡perdón! ¿No te gustan los musicales? ¡Soy una tonta! ¡Perdón! ¡Vamos al cine a ver la película que quieras! Seguramente vas a pensar que soy infantil por ir a ese tipo de cosas- haciéndose la inocente y poniendo en práctica sus habilidades para manipularlo.

-¡oh! ¡no! ¡Claro que no!- reacciono-¡vamos! ¡Dime la dirección!

-¡Darien, no es necesario!- dijo poniendo el rostro triste y haciendo un puchero que el joven no pudo evitar percibir.-

-¡vamos Serena! ¡Mi hermanita ve Sailor Moon! ¡Claro que se me las canciones! ¡Hay una que dice…Ces´t la vie!- tarareo sin evitarlo y Serena estallo en risas.

-¡jajaja! ¿Te la sabes?-muy sorprendida, Darien cerró los ojos al comprender su _error "¡que ridículo debí haberme visto, pero estoy dispuesto a lo que sea para que me haga caso!"_

-bueno mi hermana la escucha todo el tiempo-

-entonces ¡Vamos!- dijo ella animada y riendo para sus adentros _"seguramente lo hace por puro compromiso, su cara cuando le dije a donde quería ver, jajaja las chicas pagarían por ver esto, pero no me esperaba que se supiera la canción!"_

Después del musical, en el que Darien intentaba ocultar su aburrimiento y agonía iban rumbo a un restaurant que ella había elegido.

-¿y vienes mucho por aquí?- le pregunto el-

-la verdad es que no, Michiru me lo recomendó-

-¡ah!- respondió el, Serena sabia que ella le había recomendado ese sitio porque ahí acudían muchos conocidos de Darien y que pertenecían al mismo circulo social.

-es un lugar muy bueno ¡te gustara! _"mmm ¡solo espero no encontrarme con nadie conocido!"_ pensaba, cuando llegaron, atendieron al joven Chiba rápidamente dándole la mejor mesa.

-¡vaya! ¡Tú sí que has venido por acá!- dijo

-bueno, mis padres acostumbran a venir, y yo los he acompañado- dijo mirando discretamente a su alrededor.

-¡es muy bonito! De pronto Darien había dejado de hablar y permanecía atento a cada gesto de la rubia, al platicar con ella, se sentía a gusto, en verdad no tenía nada que ver con otras mujeres que hablaban de frivolidades, ella era divertida, genuina. Sin darse cuenta se encontraba absorto ante ella, olvidándose del sitio en el que estaban, eso sí, no perdía detalle para conquistarla y hacerla sentir bien.

-¡en realidad te vez hermosa!

-¿ah sí?- pregunto ella juguetona y arqueando una ceja al momento que reclinaba su cuerpo hacia la mesa y lo veía a los ojos, algo que descontrolo a Darien-seguramente debes decirle eso a todas las chicas.

-¡Serena! ¡Hay muchas chicas hermosas en este sitio!- dijo haciendo alusión a las mujeres-¡pero yo solo te miro a ti!- eso había sonado muy sincero, Serena lo supo porque efectivamente Darien no le había quitado la vista de encima en todo momento.-nunca había conocido a una chica como tú!- continuaba el, parecía que de pronto se había olvidado de todo y comenzaba a hablar con tal naturalidad- en realidad creía que ¡Eras distinta! ¡Ahora que te conozco mejor! ¡Me gustas aun más!

"_¿un momento? …¿me gustas? ¡No recuerdo que me haya dicho algo así? ¡Serena! ¡Este chico sí que no pierde el tiempo!"_ se dijo nerviosa.

-¡eh!... creo que, ya es tarde- cambio bruscamente el tema dejando a Darien anonadado, y sin querer presionarla más - ¡es en serio! ¡Serena! ¡Eres una chica, única!- y pronto levanto la mano para solicitar que el mesero llevara la cuenta. Serena muerta de nervios no intento buscarle más y solamente se bebió de un solo golpe su bebida.

"_vaya que es muy bueno, las chicas tienen razón, Darien es capaz de decir cualquier mentira, sin embargo, la forma en que me mira me hace sentir extraña ¡parece sincero! ¡No Serena, no te engañes! ¡Seguramente es así con todas! ¡No seas tonta!"_

El joven pelinegro conducía a velocidad moderada por la avenida principal de Tokio, lo había decidido así de forma premeditada para tener más tiempo a solas con la rubia, a quien no podía dejar de ver, aunque eso sí, con mucha cautela para evitar ser descubierto, por su mente solo pasaba una cosa.

"_muy bien Darien, la cita ha sido perfecta, música, helados, una cena ligera y ahora…!el final de la noche!..."_ volteando a mirarla _"'¿permitirá que le dé un beso?, mmm no se, aunque siempre he besado en la primera cita, no quiero asustarla, ¿Cómo le puedo hacer? ¡Tengo que besarla! ¡Nadie ha dejado pasar una cita conmigo sin haber probado mis labios!"_

Pensaba con orgullo.

-¿pasa algo?- lo interrumpió Serena quien lo veía con sus ojos expresivos y vivaces.

-¡no! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-bueno- sonrió, jugando con los su bolso- me estabas mirando y pensé que querías decirme algo.

"_! Demonios! ¡Se dio cuenta! ¡Genial Darien!"_

-no, no. –intentó reírse- solo estaba pensando que…- Serena no pudo contener mirarlo con atención, cuando hablaba con tal seriedad y porte hasta parecía un chico honesto y decente, intento no reírse al notar que se puso nervioso porque había sido descubierto.- pensaba que ha sido divertido ¿no crees_?- "!tonto! se supone que es ella quien debe decirte eso"_ se reprendió mentalmente.

-la verdad, es que debo admitir que fue así- le respondió con sinceridad pues ese día había descubierto algo de él, que le había gustado y era su amplio sentido del humor, y su caballerosidad, así como algo en su mirada penetrante que la turbaba y la hacia sentirse especial.

-¿de verdad?- no pudo contener su emoción, por un momento, el cazador Darien Armando Chiba Moon, olvidaba sus principios para hacer que una chica cayera rendida a sus pies, y una de ellas era la indiferencia. Había algo en esa chica de ojos celestes y cabellera dorada que lo hacía desequilibrarse.-bueno entonces quizá ¿te gustaría repetirlo?- habían llegado a su casa, se maldijo mentalmente por no haber prolongado mas el momento, pues sabía que era un momento crucial para saber si Serena accedería a seguir saliendo con él.

-mmm- se mantuvo pensativa, prolongando así la agonía del ojiazul, quien no se había atrevido a parpadear-probablemente- respondió finalmente colocando una dedo sobre su mejilla.-¡llegamos!- exclamo antes de permitir que el chico mencionara algo más.

Darien abrió la puerta de su auto y presuroso se acerco a abrirle la puerta a la dama, pensando aun en sus palabras y sintiéndose más tranquilo.

-¡gracias!- dijo ella, Darien, le puso delicadamente una mano sobre su espalda para conducirla hacia la puerta de su casa, Serena se estremeció al sentir el roce de sus grandes manos, pero controlo muy bien y disimulo.- en verdad fue un día increíble. ¡Me la he pasado muy bien! ¡Gracias Darien!

-¡de nada!- encogiéndose de hombros- y me alegro mucho, no sabía muy bien que le podría gustar a una chica como tú, pero me diste unan gran ayuda. –la rubia sonrió, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el varonil rostro de el joven gallardo.

-bueno, para la próxima, tendrás que hacerlo solo- Darien no daba crédito de lo que escuchaba.

-¿quieres decir que…podemos repetir la salida?- acercándose un poco más a ella para intentar tomar su brazo, ella lo noto y rápidamente interrumpió.

-bueno- moviéndose al estallar en risas provocando que Darien bajara su brazo y jugara con sus cabellos de los nervios-solo en el remoto caso de que a ti te interese salir conmigo- comento juguetonamente-

-¡claro que si!- dijo rápidamente, para luego reaccionar- ¡jum jum!...es decir me encantaría salir contigo, ¡como amigos!- aclaro, aunque luego se pregunto porque hacia tal cosa si el nunca pensaba en las chicas, solamente se interesaba por él y lo que sentía.-así podremos conocernos mas ¿no crees?

-¡me parece buena idea!-sonrieron, Darien se emocionaba al ver como el rostro de ella se iluminaba y su sonrisa resonaba tan pura y sincera, el tono de su voz le agradaba, de pronto solamente se perdió en sus ojos y cuando Serena lo noto, no pudo evitar perderse en esos zafiros oscuros, su forma de mirarla la hacía estremecerse, no podía evitarlo, era como si no pudieran resistirse al impulso de verse a los ojos, cuando eso pasaba sentían una calidez en su interior. Cuando reacciono él, se dio cuenta de que era el momento perfecto, subió suavemente su mano por el brazo de la rubia, quien al sentirlo, se quedo inmóvil, sintiendo que no podía ni respirar siquiera.

-Serena…- acercándose peligrosamente, ella casi podía sentir su cálido aliento golpearla, quería reaccionar, meterse o darse la media vuelta, pero sus ojos parecían hipnotizarla, finalmente la luz la ilumino y reaccionando se movió bruscamente y pego sus labios en su mejilla, estampándole un beso, el cual desmorono a Darien.

-¡buenas noches Darien!- cruzo sus brazos mirándolo, había podido ver en sus ojos un semblante de desilusión, eso la impresiono pero también provoco cierta emoción en su interior.

-bueno…- dijo Darien volviendo en sí y mirando al suelo.- creo que debo irme o tus padres saldrán a correrme-

-eso creo- le siguió el juego

-hasta mañana- caminando hacia atrás para no dejar de verla, eran tan graciosa, tan pequeña y tan atractiva a sus ojos.

-nos vemos mañana- se despidió con su habitual sonrisa-¡con cuidado!

Llego a su auto, la despidió con las manos y nervioso como se encontraba no supo ni como encendió el motor y se alejo de allí, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos sobre la cita, de algo estaba seguro, y eso era de que no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, desde el momento de pedir la cita, al planear a donde llevarla e incluso ahora parecía haberse hecho más fuerte el deseo de evocarla con su mente.

"_¿pero qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así? Y ¿Por qué rayos no la bese?...bueno aunque si lo hubiera hecho, puedo apostar a que ella me devolvería una bofetada"_ sonrió al imaginar la escena

-lo has hecho bien Darien, al menos ahora tienes la oportunidad de volver a salir con ella.

Serena por su parte subía a su habitación hecha un manojo de nervios.

-¡Mina y las chicas han estado llamándote!- grito su madre desde abajo.-¿pasa algo Serena?

-¡no! ¡No es nada!- entro a su recamara y se lanzo a ella, abrazando a sus peluches.-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Darien es tan …tan perfecto! Es que seria una ciega para no darme cuenta de lo guapo que es! ¡se que lo que dicen las chicas es por mi bien pero…!¡no puedo creer que me diga todas esas cosas mirándome de esa forma! ¡No lo creo! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que ser así Darien?-, la verdad es que si no fuera porque te conozco, seguramente te hubiera besado hoy….¡Darien!, si quiero que te enamores de mi realmente, debo resistir a mis impulsos. ¿Y si termino con el corazón roto?.

Pensando en todas estas cosas le llego la noche a nuestra rubia quien llamo a sus amigas para ponerlas al corriente sobre lo que había acontecido.

**Al día siguiente.**

El grupo parecía animado y eufórico, de repente Darien llego en su automóvil, Serena lo observo a lo lejos y vio como Unazuki se acercaba a saludarlo, algo que la incomodo un poco pero que luego dejo de inquietarle cuando vio como Darien la hacía a un lado.

-¡Serena! ¡viene para acá!- dijo Amy muerta de nervios

-¡no!- dijo Mina -¿en serio?

-¡no hay duda!- respondió Lita.

-¡Hola Serena! ¿Cómo estás?- las chicas no podían creerlo_, " ¿Darien, saludando a una chica en la escuela?"_ intercambiaron miradas, al parecer ellas estaban de mas pues Serena le sonreía mágicamente a él pelinegro y él, no parecía haber notado la presencia de ellas.

-¡hola Darien!- sonriendo sin poder evitarlo y sintiéndose observada por todas.

-quede preocupado por la hora en que te fui a dejar- mintió-¿no te regañaron?

-no, no te preocupes- el jugaba nervioso con sus dedos y Serena hacia lo mismo con sus cabellos.

-¡bueno! ¡Me alegro!, nos vemos entonces-

-¡adiós!- le respondió con una gran sonrisa cuando de pronto una chica se puso frente a ellos.

-¡valla, valla, valla! ¿Así que ella es tu nueva adquisición?- Serena sintió que la sangre le hervía al oír como la llamaban.-¡creí que salías con Sahori! ¿Acaso no es así?. Darien vio como los ojos de Serena denotaban desilusión. Apretó los puños y vio a la pelinegra frente a el intentando contenerse, al ver el rostro de Serena no podía evitar reprocharse.

-¡Rei! ¿Qué pretendes?

- te vi anoche cenando con esta chica- señalándola con la mirada- pero no creí que tuvieras tan malos gustos querido- pasando un dedo pos su pecho, el cual el quito de inmediato.-

-¡cállate!, ¡no tienes derecho a decir nada!

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta que te diga la verdad? ¿No le has platicado lo que hubo entre nosotros?- mirando a la rubia- mira niña ¿si crees que este tipo es sincero? ¡Olvídalo! ¡El juega con todas! Apenas la semana pasada salió con Sahori, seguramente te llevo a un sitio caro te impresiono y te dijo que eras la más hermosa de todas- Serena contenía su rabia y miraba a Darien.

-¡dije que te callaras!- tomando fuertemente su muñeca para jalarla.

-¡AYY! –grito

-¿Qué te hace pensar que fuiste especial?- pregunto hiriendo mas a la chica, Serena permaneció en silencio viendo como Darien se había enfurecido, cualquier mujer se hubiera sentido terrible y compadeció a la pelinegra.-¡supéralo! ¡Lo nuestro solo fue algo pasajero! ¡Tú lo querías así! Sabias lo que pasaría ¿O qué? ¿Has olvidado que me rogabas por una noche conmigo? ¡Tú no me interesas! ¡Nunca me has interesado! – Le dijo.-pero eso no quiere decir que sea así con todas las mujeres. ¿Por qué haría con Serena lo que contigo? ¡Ella no es igual! ¡Así que no te permito que le digas esas cosas! ¡Si Serena se va a enterar de algo! ¡Créeme que lo sabrá por mí! ¡No necesito lo hagas por mi!

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- pregunto atónita.

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Serena! – amenazo, Mina, Amy, Lita y Michiru veían incrédulas la escena. ¿Acaso Darien se había vuelto loco? Serena por su parte escuchaba al chico, sin saber muy bien que decir ni que hacer.

Los amigos de Darien se habían acercado.

-¿insinúas que lo nuestro?

-¡nunca hubo un lo nuestro Rei! ¡Entiéndelo!

-¿y con ella?

-¡puede ser…! Es algo que no te interesa, lo que sí puedo decirte es que no había conocido a alguien como ella- las amigas y los chicos intercambiaron miradas, tan solo ellos eran testigos de lo que ocurría en aquel sitio.-¡Serena es…es tan diferente!¡ es una chica capaz de hacerme cambiar!

-¡estúpido!- le escupió en la cara y le soltó una bofetada mientras se alejaba de ahí llorando.

-¡Rei! ¡Espera!- grito Seiya enfrentando a su amigo -¿era necesario ser tan cruel?

Serena lo vio a los ojos, entonces Darien se sintió avergonzado, había vuelto en sí y ahora veía el horror en los ojos de la rubia, quien se alejo en sentido contrario.

-¡Serena!- sus amigas corrieron detrás de ella. Mientras Darien pensaba.

"_Ahora lo he echado perder todo, ¡por culpa de Rei Serena no querrá saber nada de mí!"_

-mira Darien. Advirtió Mina- mis amigas y yo no estamos de acuerdo en que salgas con Serena, así que por favor ¡aléjate de ella!

-pero Mina

-¡pero nada! ¿Ves lo que has provocado? ¡Te conozco Darien! Y Rei tiene mucha razón, Serena no es como las chicas con quien estas acostumbrado a salir, ella sueña con un príncipe que sea tierno, fiel y amoroso con ella, así que ¡no te le acerques! Porque si le haces algo ¡te las veras conmigo!- advirtió para luego salir en busca de su prima,

El cerró los ojos, coloco sus manos en la cintura y suspiro profundamente, comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y lo que había dicho y solo se preguntaba una cosa.

"_¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había dicho esas cosas de Serena? ¿Estaba tan molesto con Rei por evidenciarlo que quería lastimarla o realmente sentía lo que había dicho?...¡tengo que hablar con ella y aclarar esto! "_

Andrew en silencio miraba a su amigo, estaba preocupado al igual que Yaten.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué Darien dijo esas cosas?- pregunto el platinado.

-¡creo que a nuestro amigo, al fin le ha llegado la hora!

-¿de qué hablas Andrew?

-¡de nada!

-¿crees que a él le interesa en realidad Serena?- el no respondió

-¡mejor vamos a clases!

-¡Andrew!- grito, pero él no respondió, solamente cargo su guitarra detrás de la espalda y camino por el pasillo para atravesar la plaza y dirigirse a su salón.

**/ * * * * S&D * * * * /**

**¿Qué les pareció la cita? Al parecer no solo Darien esta loquito sino también Sere, quien lucha por controlar sus sentimientos, jejej veremos en qué termina esta locura de amor. Lo de Andrew y Lita me parece conmovedor, tome la escena del anime porque me encanta, y espero que les haya gustado ¿y Mina? ¡ella si que tiene pantalones para enfrentarse a Yaten! Quien no quiere dar su brazo a torcer. Jejeje espero que les haya gustado, las quiero mucho y espero verlas pronto.**

**Mis agradecimientos por las alertas, los favoritos y los mensajitos que me hicieron llegar.**

**Nahima-chan, mayilu, isabel20, mjesus, witu, ariizai, Alhexita, M. Chiba, Sailor Lady, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, anyreth, Usagui13chiba, Christy de chiba, Misc2010, Serena Eternal, Star Moon.**

**Con cariño Usako de Chiba.**

**10 de Junio de 2011.**


	6. ¿Amigos?

**PRECIOSAS. ME ALEGRA Y ME DA MUCHO GUSTO PODER VOLVER A OFRECERLES ESTE CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC QUE ME GUSTA Y ME LLENA DE EMOCIONES, ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO SEA DE SU TOTAL AGRADO Y NO TERMINEN ODIANDO A NUESTRO MAMO-CHAN.. JAJA SABEN QUE ES PLAY BOY, DE ESOS CON LOS QUE COMUNMENTE NOS TOPAMOS, NOS ENAMORAMOS Y NOS ROMPEN EL CORAZON...¡BESOS Y ABRAZOS NENAS!¡ LAS QUIERO! **

**NOTA: LES ACLARO QUE LA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRAN OBRA MAESTRA SAILOR MOON, QUIENES DAN VIDA A LOS PERSONAJES.**

**/ * * * * S & D * * * * /**

**5**

**¿AMIGOS?**

Los chicos se quedaron pasmados ante la confesión de hiciere Darien Armando, vieron como Rei, conteniéndose el coraje y humillada corrió despavorida y tras ella Seiya Kou, el menor de los hermanos. Las chicas observaron a Darien y el aprecio que ese mismo semblante tenían sus amigos quienes negaban con la cabeza, Serena con un gesto de horror en el rostro también se dio vuelta alejándose de el. Comprendió que de nada serviría intentar hablar con ella, por lo que siguió a Andrew y Yaten quienes ya se adelantaban.

-¿Qué..Porque me ven así?- pregunto tomando su maletín y colgándolo detrás de su espalda relajadamente.

-¡felicidades Chiba! No teníamos idea de que Rei y tú…- comenzó Yaten- ¿pero cuando fue? Pensé que no te interesaba

-bueno, digamos que se dio en las vacaciones y ya, pero ella al parecer no entiende que las cosas son así- se dijo en voz alta.

- pues que mal parado quedaste frente a Serena, si esa chica de verdad te interesa… ¡déjame decirte que te costara mucho poder convencerla! Debes cambiar tu actitud y dejar de enamorar a quien se te pone enfrente si de verdad quieres ganarte su corazón y su confianza, a estas alturas ya debe saber quien eres y con cuantas te has acostado,

-¡cállate Drew!- respondió con evidente molestia y el ceño fruncido-¿Qué quieres?

-solo que seas sincero contigo y con ella ¡no la lastimes! No creo que lo merezca, es mas la pobre Rei huyo despavorida ¿tienes que ser tan cruel?

-creo que el rubio tiene razón amigo, -secundo el platinado-no era para tanto Dar- dijo Yaten. – hablaste mal de una mujer frente a otra chica a la cual pretendes conquistar ¿Qué crees que piense de ti?...perdóname pero ella se veía realmente interesada en ti

-¿Q-que?- titubeo al escuchar a sus amigos

-te dije que al parecer Serena no es como el resto de las chicas, y seguramente el saber cómo eres realmente la ha decepcionado- dijo el rubio dándole una palmada-vámonos el maestro no tarda en entrar al salón.

Caminaban apresuradamente, mientras él pensaba en la mejor manera de disculparse, jamás se había comportado como un patán y había evidenciado a una chica de esa manera, pero Rei lo había provocado y los resultados ahora eran que Serena probablemente perdería el interés en el.

******* S & D ******

La pelinegra había corrido tanto que ahora se había internado bajo las copas de los árboles de abetos que había en lo más profundo del colegio, junto a la cancha de Futbol soccer, había escuchado el llamado insistente de Seiya Kou pero ella solo quería escapar, se sentía humillada y herida, Darien había sido muy cruel con ella. Pensó que estaba sola y permitió salir las lágrimas.

-¡maldito! ¡Te odio! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste humillarme así enfrente de todos? ¡Eres un…!

-maldecirlo no te servirá de nada- se sobresalto al escuchar la voz masculina y se incorporo rápidamente limpiando con fiereza sus lagrimas sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Seguramente vienes a burlarte! ¿No es así?

-Rei, sabes bien que Darien tiene razón, el nunca te dio razones para que tú te pongas así, ¡siempre fue muy claro! Y lo conozco muy bien… ¡el te hablo con la verdad! No debiste presionarlo de esa manera

-¿y tu como lo sabes?-volteo a verlo horrorizada-¡claro! Seguramente te platico y te contó todo ¿no? Son unos imbeciles ¿Lo disfrutaste?- le reclamo poniendo su rostro a centímetros de el de Seiya quien cerró los ojos para desaparecer la imagen en su mente.

-¡no! ¡No es así! –Grito interrumpiéndola y logrando hacerla callar, pues no era cómodo para el imaginarla en brazos de su mejor amigo-Y no tenía idea- dijo esto con cierto pesar-¡la verdad es que estoy sorprendido! Tenía entendido que él no quería nada contigo y jamás pensé que tu y el…- apretando los puños mientras Rei se pasaba por su lado alejándose de él-

-¡eres un idiota!- mas no se esperaba que el la tomara por la muñeca con firmeza, Seiya cerró los ojos al sentir el aroma de sus despeinados y desordenados cabellos, intento serenarse para no cometer una locura

-¡espera!- viéndola detenidamente sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y aunque sabía y conocía lo testaruda y caprichosa que era, algo en su interior lo estaba quemando, torturando lenta y profundamente.

-¿Cuándo fue?-

-¡estás loco!- recrimino soltándose de su mano-¡no te contare nada!- entonces el comprendió que su pregunta no era la adecuada ni la correcta, pero necesitaba saber cómo es que Darien y Rei habían terminado juntos cuando él había dicho que jamás lo haría, y Seiya por cobarde no había querido ver sus sentimientos que ahora comenzaban a aflorar en una rabia y coraje consigo mismo.

-lo siento- soltó su agarre- yo…solo quería saber que estuvieras bien…

-pues ¡gracias!- respondió irónica, para comenzar a caminar.

-¡Rei!- mirándola nuevamente con esos ojos que a ella la perturbaron por un segundo-¡no te culpes! Lo que paso, paso y sabes bien que para Darien no tiene ningún significado, así que ¡olvídalo!- respondió con pesar. Ella ni siquiera volteo a verlo y arrebatándole la mano nuevamente se alejo de ahí, sin sospechar que Seiya Kou la veía alejarse con un sentimiento extraño en su pecho.

******* S & D ******

Los compañeros estaban esperando a que el profesor hiciera su entrada, y desde su lugar el pelinegro de ojos azules se mantenía inquieto.

"_será más difícil aun… ¡diablos! ¿Cómo puedo remediarlo? Justo ahora que las cosas comenzaban a estar mejor"_ pensaba en su asiento, cuando la vio aparecer, sorpresivamente ella le dirigió la mirada mientras caminaba hacia su lugar, justo delante suyo, pero luego clavo sus celestes ojos en el suelo y lo ignoro por completo, mientras la clase con el profesor Tofu transcurría, el solo pensaba en cómo hacer para hablar con ella. Así que ingeniándoselas, tomo una papel y escribiendo apresuradamente le pico las costillas para llamar su atención, ella un poco nerviosa volteo a verlo arqueando una ceja y él le dio el papel.

"_¡Me gustaría platicar contigo!...te espero en mi automóvil en la salida… ¡por favor!"_

Serena suspiro, doblo el papel y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se asomo por su rostro, no pensó que el sintiera la necesidad de hablar con ella.

"_Sere…creo que Darien está muy interesado en ti... ¡Bien por ello! Ahora vamos a ver qué explicación te da aunque me pregunto ¿Por qué…porque actúa tan extraño conmigo?"_

Era la hora recreativa, Haruka había dejado a Michiru para irse a entrenar con los chicos.

-¡con cuidado!- dijo la bella jovencita de cabellos aguamarina-no me gustaría que nada te pase

-¡lo tendré!- susurro él, cerrando sus ojos para besarla tiernamente y alejarse de ahí.

Las amigas ignoraban que el resto del día Serena parecía más callada de lo normal y su mirada se perdía en el cuerpo alto y bien formado del capitán del equipo de Futbol, quien a lo lejos entrenaba mientras ellas permanecían en el taller de Arte. Los pantalones de futbol americano, se le pegaban al cuerpo dejando apreciar su musculatura y sus bien formadas piernas de acero, ella no pudo evitar comérselo con los ojos, es que parecía un dios griego, con esa melena negra alborotada y sus ojos azules como el azul del cielo.

-¡te ha quedado divina Lita!- decía Amy halagando su arreglo floral

-¿de verdad?

-claro que si- dijo Amy, tienes un gusto exquisito.

-por cierto chicas ¿Cuándo iremos de compras? He escuchado que la temporada de otoño-invierno ya ha llegado a las tiendas.

-¡es cierto!- dijo Mina alzando la voz y mirando a su prima-creo que tendremos que ir de compras

- iMina!- dijo Michiru- se que ir de compras contigo es una odisea

-¡lo sé! Eso quiero escoger un diseño exclusivo... ¡el mejor!, además me hacen falta ciertos accesorios, saben que pronto tendremos le encuentro juvenil y ahí se hará el baile de bienvenida y necesitamos estar bellas.

-¿y a quien pretendes sorprender? ¡Si se puede saber!-comento Lita picarona a lo cual ella se ruborizo por completo

-no, a nadie- quedándose callada al advertir la imagen de un platinado que le aceleraba el pulso con tan solo verlo.

-será emocionante.- continuo la castaña- seguramente en karate tendré muchos oponentes, creo que tendré que esforzarme el doble, el año pasado fue mi año, pero no debo confiarme.

-Pues Haruka me dijo que se están entrenando muy duro para el evento, aun faltan meses pero ellos están entrenando más que nunca, ¡este campeonato significa todo para ellos!-interrumpió Michiru, Lita se fijo también en aquella cancha en la que el dueño de su corazón corría con agilidad con el balón en mano, para luego ser interceptado por el equipo contrario y perder el balón.

-¡Andrew!- se escucho el grito de Yaten el cual llamo la atención de Mina quien se llevo una mano al pecho al verlo.

-Darien me pidió hablar con él a la salida, así que chicas lo siento mucho…

-¿Serena?- pregunto Mina quien se daba cuenta de todo y eso le provoco cierto enfado-¡no me digas que piensas hablar con él!. – la rubia no respondió

-¿Serena?

-bueno, -comenzó- él se tomo la molestia de buscarme, así que no tengo porque negarme, si quiere hablar de ello, debería escucharlo ¿no?

-Serena no somos tontas ¡deja de fingir!-comenzó Mina

-no estoy diciendo nada- comento levantándose rápidamente y recogiendo su material- y será mejor que me valla porque tengo que estudiar para el examen de Aritmética recuerden que los exámenes comienzan y debo conservar mi beca- alejándose de ahí ante la mirada atónita de todas

-¿están pensado lo mismo que yo?-pregunto Michiru, con preocupación

-si- dijo Mina- y me temo que ya es demasiado tarde para ella ¿vieron como ella Y Darien intercambian esas miradas?

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo cayo tan rápido?- inquirió Lita- nosotras tenemos la culpa si Serena sale lastimada, ¡seremos las culpables!

-chicas- interrumpió Amy- pero se les olvida algo ¿acaso no ven la manera en que Darien la ve a ella?-señalando hacia donde Darien estaba, en medio de la cancha y siguiendo con la mirada a la rubia quien pasaba por el estrado caminando apresuradamente, el pelinegro se quito el casco para poder apreciarla mejor y sin darse cuenta el balón paso a su lado para que el jugador del equipo contrario lo tomara y hicieran un punto a su favor.

-¡Armando! ¿Qué demonios ves?- volvió a reprender Yaten, y fin del partido

-¿será posible?- pregunto Lita

-¡no lo creo!- dijo Mina

-pero jamás lo habían visto así de entusiasmado con alguien ¿no es así?- respondió la intelectual del grupo-¿Quién sabe? Quizá la teoría era cierta y no había llegado nadie a su vida capaz de hacerlo cambiar pero ¿Quién dice que no pueda?

Todas quedaron observando este hecho un poco incrédulas, pero sin embargo todo parecía tener lógica.

El final del día llego y finalmente Serena caminaba por la acera junto a el estacionamiento donde los alumnos aparcaban, la acompañaba Amy quien fue la única en ofrecerse después de discutir con sus amigas, sobre la locura que significaba ello. Había cinco automóviles, ya todos se habían marchado.

Lo distinguió a cinco metros, cuando finalmente bajaba las escalinatas, peinado y recién bañado con una chamarra negra sobre el uniforme, el volteo a verla y por instinto metió las manos al bolsillo, esteba muy cerca cuando de repente Seiya Kou se paro enfrente de el.

-¡Darien!

-¡hey! ¿Dónde estabas hermano? ¡Te desapareciste! El entrenamiento estuvo muy duro- le respondió animado, Andrew y Yaten estaban en el automóvil del patinado a pocos metros.

-¡eres un imbécil!- soltó de pronto propinándole un puñetazo que lo tomo desprevenido, al alto pelinegro no le costó mucho sobreponerse y regresarle el golpe reventándole el labio inferior y además tomándolo por los brazos impedir que se moviera

-¡qué demonios te pasa!- dijo Darien sin dejar de ejercer fuerza, los chicos corrieron de inmediato

-¿Qué sucedió?- se pregunto Amy asustada pues ellas no escuchaban.-

-¡creo que será mejor irnos! – dijo Sere intentando tomar su mano

-¡no espera!..- Amy se acercaba-ellos jamás discuten

-¿cómo pudiste hacerle esto?- reclamo furioso el chico de larga coleta.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto molesto y enfadado

-¡Seiya! ¿Qué te pasa hermano?- el par de chicos lo sostuvieron del brazo. Darien se paro frente a él parea pedirle una explicación

-Rei… ¿Cómo pudiste?- respondió finalmente

-Seiya ¿no pretenderás que te de los detalles?

-dijiste que no te interesaba-. Lo encaro

-¡y es verdad! No tengo ningún interés en ella!- respondió, Serena y Amy ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlos, ya casi eran las 4 de la tarde por lo que no había nadie más, ni siquiera Haruka y su prima, así que se preguntaba ¿Cómo salir de ahí?, mas se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de la chica.

-entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Seiya se notaba molesto

-bueno pues…nos encontramos, ¡ella es muy insistente! La conoces, ¡me siguió hasta el auto! Me pidió una oportunidad y yo le había dejado en claro que no podía pasar nada entre nosotros, pero estábamos tomados y pasándola bien que al final de la fiesta ella y yo…- de pronto guardo silencio-¡espera! ¿No me digas que…?- se veían entre si

-¡eres un idiota! Si sabias que no la tomarías en serio ¿Por qué accediste?- intentando golpearlo nuevamente

-yo no tenía idea de que tu

-¡cállate!

-Seiya somos amigos…hablemos de esto en otro momento ¿quieres?

-Darien tiene razón hermano- comento acertadamente su hermano- lo mejor será que nos calmemos, ¡somos amigos de la infancia! Y Seiya te juro que nadie tenía idea ¡tú nunca dijiste nada!

-Seiya ¡por favor!- dijo algo exasperado al comprobar que Serena presenciaba todo-¿no me vengas con estupideces? ¿Acaso no haces tú lo mismo con todas las chicas de nuevo ingreso? ¡No vengas a juzgarme! Por que al menos yo no me aprovecho de ellas- señalo haciendo reaccionar a Seiya, pues lo que su amigo revelaba era cierto, el era quien más popularidad tenia con las más jóvenes del colegio-al menos yo me fijo en aquellas chicas que tienen edad para saber lo que hacen y lo que quieren y siempre he sido claro con ellas ¡no quiero nada serio! …pero tu…

-¡no quiero oír esto!- dijo Serena dando media vuelta. Amy la siguió

-ya Seiya- dijo Andrew-¡vamos! Están molestos los dos y no quieren hacer esto- el chico bajo la cabeza y se dejo conducir por su amigo y hermano, y Darien corrió a alcanzar a Serena quien caminaba rápidamente, el la alcanzo y la tomo por el antebrazo, la rubia se giro para clavarle su mirada limpia y serena, lo cual le provoco cierto sentimiento de nostalgia. Se sentía tan poca cosa para ella, tan sucio y despreciable, ese ángel no lo merecía, debía alejarse de ella a como diera lugar pero ¡no podía!

-¡Serena! Espera… ¡no te vayas!

-los dejo solos ¿está bien Serena?- pregunto, Amy y la rubia le dijo que estaba bien

-escúchame- sin soltarla del brazo y mirándola fijamente-¡por favor!- con ojos suplicantes y un tono de voz que convencerían a cualquiera y ella, no era la excepción

-está bien

-¡gracias!- le sonrió

-Amy…

-no te preocupes- dijo rápidamente- me iré con un amigo-¡adiós!- se despidió rápidamente mientras que Darien le abría la puerta de su auto para invitarla a subir.

-¿quieres comer algo? ¡Conozco un lugar cerca de acá y podemos pasar por ahí, seguramente conversaremos a gusto ahí.- dijo rápidamente ella solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

"_no puede ser..¿Porque no puedo evitar sentir esto cuando lo veo? Cuando lo tengo tan cerca es como si…como si no quisiera separarme de él!"_

Entraron y tomaron asiento en un lugar. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mencionar nada, finalmente la ojiazul tomo la palabra.

-¿vienes muy seguido?- le pregunto

-¡sí! El crowne es nuestro lugar favorito - ella sonrió al notar que le hacia esa confesión algo intima, al menos no la había intentado ocultar como la vez anterior.- hicieron sus pedidos y cuando el mesero se retiro un silencio incomodo fue su compañía, el jugaba con las palmas de sus manos frente a su rostro.-Serena yo…quisiera disculparme-comenzó el lleno de nervios, se preguntaba él porque resultaba tan embarazoso si él era el rey de las mentiras, resultaba cómodo para el inventar cualquier cosa, sin embargo, se encontraba allí, frente a ella sin saber que decir ni como comenzar.

-Darien… ¡no es necesario que…!

-sí, es necesario.- respondió con determinación-no quisiera que te formaras una mala impresión de mí, es solo que Rei me saco de mis casillas, ¡no soporte que te hablara en esa forma!- ella busco sus ojos y se sintió halagada-yo... no suelo ser así, ¡no suelo hablar así de las chicas y pues, no quisiera que pensaras que soy un patán!

-¡no te preocupes!-dijo en tono nostálgico cruzando sus brazos mientras le servían el helado de vainilla y a Darien su raspado de limón, para después servir dos hamburguesas extras. Luego continuo- ya te dije que no tienes porque explicarme nada, después de todo ¡tú y yo somos amigos! – eso logro que Darien se detuviera en seco y la mirara alarmado-Y cualquier cosa que haya pasado fue antes de conocerme.

- es que… Serena- intento hablándole que yo…quiero contarte- comenzó sin saber por qué lo hacía, de pronto sintió la necesidad de platicarle, de mostrarse frente a ella como realmente era, no sabía porque razón Serena Tsukino le parecía tan confiable, si Andrew tenía razón y ella era diferente pensó que probablemente merecía saber cómo era él, pero ella ya había tomado una decisión la cual le estaba doliendo más de lo que imaginaba.- yo… durante mucho tiempo- tomo rápidamente un sorbo de refresco de cola que había solicitado.- yo no soy lo que tú piensas- tal confesión dejo a Serena sin palabras

"_¿acaso va a confesarme y decirme cómo es?..¡No, no puede ser! ¡Darien Chiba es orgulloso y falso! Siempre miente...¡Siempre!"_

-Darien-intento más el tomo suavemente sus manos en un gesto tierno que a ella casi le da un colapso nervioso.

-¡escúchame por favor! Probablemente seas la única chica que escuchara esto- dejándola más sorprendida aun.- Serena, yo soy un hombre, que siempre lo ha tenido todo…no es por nada, pero ¡he tenido conmigo a la mujer que yo he deseado y la que he querido! No recuerdo desde cuando comencé a jugar este juego, en el que las mujeres han sido mi principal objetivo y no por adular pero… ¡creía que todas ellas solo buscaban algo!, dinero, diversión, lujos…cuando alguien se acercaba a mí, solamente lo hacía por mi status o por mi posición económica, y eso ¡es desagradable! Porque nunca se cuando alguien verdaderamente está interesado en mi. Jamás he conocido a una mujer sincera que me ame por lo que soy realmente…-

La rubia guardo silencio cruzando sus manos, era triste y doloroso saberlo, y aunque ella ya sabía cómo era, le resultaba confuso que ahora él, estuviera frente a ella confesándose, parecía muy sincero. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Acaso era una estrategia más para seducirla y hacerla caer a sus pies?- te mentiría si te dijera que lo que paso entre Rei y entre muchas otras chicas de la escuela no es cierto, quizá te enteres, o quizá lo sepas ya- ella mordió sus labios. -pero ahora ¡ahora todo ha cambiado!- dijo con seriedad-¡te he conocido a ti y…

-quieres decir entonces que… ¿yo soy una más de la lista interminable del cazador Darien Armando?- intento bromear, mas la seriedad y el movimiento negativo de el la intimidaron

-¡no! ¡Claro que no!- palmeando con sus manos abiertas y mirando de un lado a otro, estaba nervioso y se podía notar – si te digo esto es porque de pronto…me ha surgido la necesidad de ser sincero contigo

-¡no entiendo!- intento ella-tu y yo somos solo amigos- se repetía en voz alta mas para ella misma que para él, a Darien no le agradaba escuchar esto.

-pero es que yo no quiero que seamos amigos- confeso inesperadamente- es decir… Serena por si no te has dado cuenta ¡estoy interesado en ti! Y… ¡no sé si después de lo que paso hoy podremos continuar saliendo!, ¡me gustas Serena! Me gustas de verdad, algo me pasa contigo que…-recorriendo suavemente su mejilla por el contorno hasta llegar a su barbilla, provocando que ella contuviera la respiración-no sé cómo explicar.

-¿lo dices por lo de la cita?- pregunto ella aliviándole un poco la desesperación

-pues si-

-mira Darien, agradezco que seas sincero y también tus atenciones conmigo pero…creo que debemos tomarnos esto con calma- eso no le gusto nada al chico quien arqueando una ceja no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos- seamos amigos, nos conozcamos, ¿habíamos quedado en eso no? fingiendo una sonrisa el asintió-efectivamente después de lo que paso tengo que irme tranquila, con lo que dicen de ti y con lo que tú me has dicho me queda claro que debo andarme con cuidado- no se esperaba esa respuesta- podemos salir cuando gustes pero nada más ¡no me pidas más! Puedo ofrecerte mi amistad ¡pero nada más!- dijo finalmente suspirando y aliviada de poder decirlo, mas luego se dio cuenta de que a Darien esa respuesta no le había agradado del todo

-entonces ¿podemos salir?- pregunto innecesariamente

-¡sí!

-¡como amigos!- para cerciorarse que había escuchado bien

-si – el silencio se apodero de él quien miraba hacia otro punto desinteresadamente. _"¿le estoy confesando que me gusta y ella me pide que seamos amigos?... ¡es la primera vez que me pasa esto! ¿Qué demonios pasa con esta chica?" _pensó, para luego intentar tranquilizarse, se sentía herido en su ego, pero al menos tenía la esperanza de conquistarla y permanecer a su lado.

******* S & D ******

Aquella tarde la chica llegaba a su casa, buscaba desesperadamente las llaves de su departamento, el que ocupaba debido a los compromisos de sus padres quienes eran arqueólogos y viajaban constantemente de un lado a otro y radicaban años en otros países, así que ella, se conformaba con vivir en un lugar mas pequeño y cómodo aunque con todas las comodidades pues disponía de dos automóviles, cuentas bancarias y cuando lo deseaba iba a visitar la residencia de sus padres. Por los nervios no se había dado cuenta que en la puerta de su departamento yacía un chico sentado de brazos cruzados, dormía plácidamente, cuando lo reconoció, su corazón no pudo evitar alegrarse y a la vez sentir cierto dolor, suspiro y conteniendo el impulso grito.-

-¿Andrew…que haces aquí?- pregunto nerviosa, el chico se levanto, la miro a los ojos y le sonrío tallándose los ojos para levantarse –

-¡Lita! ¡Ya estas aquí!

-pregunte ¿Qué haces acá?- intento sonar segura, pero la verdad se moría por lanzarse a sus brazos y gritarle lo mucho que lo amaba, lo que lo necesitaba, y lo mucho que lo extrañaba, no importaba todo lo demás, lo amaba.

-bueno es que yo..- cabizbajo y sin saber por dónde empezar-¿no me invitas a pasar? –intentando entrar, mas ella coloco el brazo enérgicamente azotando su palma abierta contra la puerta.

-¡no!- respondió tajante- dime de una vez que quieres- el sabia que se encontraría con algo así, conocía el carácter duro de Lita, pero sabía que en el fondo ella lo amaba, lo sabía porque se daba cuenta de la manera en que sus ojos verdes lo miraban, esos ojos que no sabían mentir, por lo que sintiéndose más seguro tomo su manos y se acerco a ella

-por favor escúchame ¡necesito que me des una oportunidad para hablar! Lita yo… ¡yo fui un estúpido!- al escucharlo y oír su voz quebrársele su actitud cambio por completo- se que no merezco tu perdón pero me gustaría que me perdonaras, que me permitieras demostrarte que… ¡que te quiero!- nuevamente la chica quedo sin habla- en todo este tiempo yo… ¡no he dejado de pensar en ti! Me di cuenta de que eres todo en mi vida, fui un idiota y me deje llevar por estupideces y juegos estúpidos con mis amigos, pero la verdad es que, ¡me enamore de ti! ¡Cuando te dije adiós ya te amaba!... ¡te amo Lita!- no le dio tiempo de nada mas-¡te amo!- besando sus labios de forma tan pasional que ella termino cediendo, pese a que dijo que jamás volvería a caer en sus redes, se daba cuenta ahora de lo débil que era, pero había dado lo que fuera por volver a sentir la calidez de sus labios haciéndola estremecer, cedió por un instante pero reaccionando se soltó de el

-¡suéltame!- lanzándolo contra la pared con tal fuerza-¡¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quién crees que eres para venir, decirme esto y besarme?- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas rompiendo el corazón de Andrew-¡te odio! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡No volveré a caer otra vez!- cerrando los ojos y negándose a verlo

-¡soy yo! ¡El chico que te ama y no puede dejar de pensar en ti! ¡Por eso lo hago!- pegándola nuevamente contra su cuerpo, abrazándola con los dos brazos, para esta vez impedirle el movimiento y le hablo al oído-Lita por favor, escúchame ¡dame una oportunidad!

-¡NO!-grito ella-¡no quiero! ¡No otra vez!...me rompiste el corazón, jugaste conmigo de la manera mas vil y me abandonaste…- comenzó a llorar amargamente estremeciéndose y Andrew la abrazo con más fuerza soltando también las lagrimas, pues se sabía responsable de ella y de su sufrimiento

-¡perdóname!- dijo-¡por favor perdóname! No volverá a pasar- buscando su rostro para limpiarlo -¡te lo prometo!- Lita solo podía sentir su corazón latiendo por él, solo podía ver sus ojos, solo podía escuchar su voz, pese a no querer hacerlo-¡te amo! Por eso no he salido con nadie en todo este tiempo, porque sé que no hay una chica que siquiera se compare contigo y no hay nadie más con la que quiera estar.

-Drew- lloriqueo dejándose caer en su pecho, rindiéndose ante él, abrazándolo y rodeándolo por la cintura-¡te amo! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti! ¡Todo este tiempo ha sido terrible!

-¡Lita!- limpiando su rostro-¡ya no más! ¡Déjame estar a tu lado! ¡Todo cambiara!- mirándola con ternura, ella solo asintió con el rostro, aun dudosa y el tomo sus labios, esta vez con toda la suavidad del mundo, temiendo que pudiera despertar de un hermoso sueño, la beso delicadamente, sintiendo vibrar su corazón de emoción.

******* S & D ******

Darien se había quedado en completo silencio, con las piernas cruzadas intentando no mirar a Serena a los ojos, se sentía herido y humillado.

-¡anda no te pongas así Darien!- dijo ella para animarlo-¿Por qué no mejor vamos a la tienda de discos que esta acá cerca?

-¿caminando?- le pregunto el

-claro ¡hoy es día de tianguis y venden cosas muy bonitas! – Sugirió con su mejor sonrisa, la cual lo alivio en el instante-¡Vamos!-tomando su mano, la sensación que ella le transmitía lo inquietaban sobremanera.

Caminaban por la acera aunque él se sentía un poco extraño, eso era algo que jamás había hecho. Trataba de sonreír pero se sentía un poco incomodo, primero por la respuesta de la rubia realmente quería irse de ahí, no pensaba perder más tiempo con ella, había sido clara y el no tenía el tiempo ni la paciencia para "ser su amigo".

-¡mira!- exclamó de pronto ella, mirando hacia una tienda de peluches

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿no es hermoso'- grito exageradamente pegando su rostro al vitral, Darien apenas contuvo la risa al ver el muñeco de peluche gigantesco que casi cubría todo el aparador de la tienda.

-¿te gusta ese cerdito?

-¡es un cerdito muy tierno! ¿No te parece? ¡Mira sus ojitos!- le dijo, al verla no pudo dejar de pensar que le parecía cada vez más interesante, más llamativa, más dulce y tierna, continuaron caminando y entraron a la tienda, ella compro algunos discos y también algunas otras cosas que a Darien le parecían innecesarias, lapiceros, llaveros, en fin. Amaba la sencillez que la caracterizaba y sorprendía a cada instante, no se imaginaba en una cita caminando por la acera del andador de Jiuban.

-entonces que ¿vamos al cine el próximo viernes? Sé que se estrenara El planeta de los simios- su invitación lo tomo desprevenido y de nuevo lo ilusiono-¡vamos esta vez yo invito!

-¡está bien!- dijo sin poder resistirse a su invitación. Ella se compro unas banderillas mientras se sentaban a platicar y tomar algunos refrescos, el la miraba en silencio, divertido

-ahhh- sabes me encantaría saber que se siente dar un beso- dijo repentinamente ella dejando a Darien sorprendido

-¿u-un beso? ¿No me digas que nunca has besado?

-pues- sintiéndose un bicho raro- pues no, siento que ese momento tiene que ser especial y además tengo que estar segura de querer dárselo a esa persona amada- el chico se sintió contento por la confesión, no había conocido a una chica que no hubiesen besado y la idea de ser el primero le paso por la mente

-¿quieres decir que no has tenido un novio antes?

-pues no- respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-y ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera ese momento?-

-pronto llegara el invierno- siempre he querido hacerlo, con la primera nevada de invierno

-¿con que bajo la nieve eh?-sonrió

-bueno aunque dicen que estoy loca ¿Cómo va a saber el hombre que amo…que quiero un beso bajo la nieve? Quizá el momento se dé en el lugar menos esperado jajaja en la parada del camión, en mi casa, en un carro jajaja- ella siguió caminando cuando de pronto encontró un llavero de un muñequito parecido a Tuxedo Mask y uno de Sailor Moon-¡déme ese y ese!- señalo de inmediato a la vendedora

-¿Qué es?-se acerco curioso el pelinegro-

-mis personajes favoritos ¡Ella es Sailor Moon!

-creo que ya se por que te gusta peinarte de ese modo ¿sabes? ¡Te le pareces mucho!

-¿en serio?-mirándolos-entonces ¡toma! Es para ti- él tomo la muñeca de Sailor Moon conteniendo la risa

-¿para mí?

-si- cuando veas este llavero ¡acuérdate de mí!-guiñándole un ojo, para luego seguir emocionándose con todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Darien tomo el original llaverito y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su chamarra de piel.

**Semanas después.**

Serena y Darien había intentando mantenerse alejados el uno del otro, para intentar ocultar lo que realmente sentían entre ellos, pues la atracción que el ejercía sobre ella era más que evidente y sobre todo infrenable, tenían citas con frecuencia y Darien pensaba que nunca en su vida se había divertido tanto con las ocurrencias de una chica, es más, con el parecía volverse otro, más tierno, mas considerado, sentía que su lado humano florecía con cada acción que dedicaba hacia ella. Habían hecho de todo, desde ir a patinar, a cantar, hacer un picnic, un recorrido en lancha y mil locuras, la verdad es que Darien comenzaba a asustarse con lo que ella despertaba en el y por ello también salía con otras chicas, después de todo Serena y el solo eran amigos y al parecer la rubia no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

-¡no entiendo como permites que Darien salga con otras chicas!- decía Haruka evidentemente molesto al verlo rodeado de un grupo de alumnas del segundo- grado-¿acaso no intenta cortejarte?

-es mejor así Ruka- respondía ella con cierta tristeza al verlo platicar con un club de admiradoras y entre ellas Esmeralda, la que era líder y se moría por Darien.

-¡yo tampoco te entiendo Sere!- dijo su prima

- es que somos amigos ¡nada más! Nos llevamos muy bien, ¡somos grandes amigos! ¡Eso es todo! Quedamos en que así sería, el no está comprometido a nada conmigo- decía entre dientes aunque internamente pensaba _"creí que si continuábamos saliendo lograría enamorarte, pero ya veo que no es así ¡nunca cambiaras! Y ahora… ahora es demasiado tarde para intentar alejarme de ti, ¡no puedo!"_

-que hermosa chica es Esmeralda – decía un joven que pasaba junto a ellos

-¡la verdad es un monumento de mujer! Cualquiera la querría tener en su cama- dijo otro

-Chiba es muy afortunado

-¡apuesto a que no tardara mucho en invitarla a salir! – entre risas y bromas se alejaron dejando a Serena con el corazón hecho un vuelco.

-¡qué envidia!

-bueno chicos tengo que irme- dijo poniéndose de pie para evitar que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de la verdadera situación.

-pero Serena- intento Lita, mas Haruka le hizo ver que la dejara sola- está bien ¡nos vemos luego!-la rubia trato de disfrazar su mirada triste lo mejor que pudo.

-¿estarán contentas no es así?- las enfrento Haruka con furia, las chicas se sentían avergonzadas y con la mirada gacha sin atreverse a mirar a Haruka Tenoh -¡por su culpa Sere esta deshecha! Y ese miserable de Darien se la pasa haciéndola sufrir

-Haruka- pronuncio Mina quedamente- es que no pensamos que todo terminaría así ¡no imaginamos que Serena se enamoraría! No así tan rápido.

-pues más les vale que no sea por mucho tiempo eh- amenazo- les dije que esto estaba muy mal…pero ustedes y sus locos planes

-es que Serena es la culpable, ¡no quiere admitir que Darien le gusta y no se atreve a darle una oportunidad por miedo a sufrir

-pero de todos modos está sufriendo- dijo Amy, la siguieron con la mirada pues verdaderamente sabían lo difícil que era para ella estar en esa situación.

-Mina- la voz sensual y suave de Yaten sonó como un susurro, las chicas le clavaron la mirada para luego ver a Mina quien ruborizada no había contestado al llamado-lamento molestarte pero…¿me podrías reglar unos minutos?- todas se le quedaron viendo y Mina sonriendo como una tonta respondió

-¡ehh… si! ¿Dime?- levantándose para caminar a su lado ante la mirada curiosa de su grupito.

-bueno Mina la verdad es que yo…- titubeo- quiero preguntarte algo

-dime- curiosa y ansiosa

-me preguntaba si querrías asistir al baile conmigo

-¿al baile?- apenas pudo ocultar su emoción

-si- metiendo sus manos en su bolsillo

-y...¿Crees que querré ir?-por un momento el se sintió rechazado pero ahí estaba ella viéndolo mágicamente con su bellos ojos ¿Qué me ofreces a cambio?

-no, te entiendo

-Yaten ¡llevas más de dos años pidiéndome una cita y siempre te he rechazado- el se sintió un poco herido no le agradaba oírlo, no después de hacerse el interesante con todas-mira, si eres capaz de pasar todas las noches sin ninguna cita de hoy al baile de bienvenida ¡entonces lo pensare! Posiblemente te acompañe ¡mira que solo son tres semanas! ¿Crees que puedas pasar todo ese tiempo sin una chica a tu lado?-

-si. -Un poco dudoso-¡lo haré!

-entonces ¡te tendré vigilado y ya veremos si vamos al baile de bienvenida!

-¡trato hecho!-sello con un beso en la mejilla-¡te demostrare que de verdad me interesas Mina!- y se alejo corriendo de ahí, dejando a la rubia más que emocionada y con la sensación de hormigueo en su mejilla, la cual cubrió con su mano

-¿y eso?-pregunto Lita

-¿al fin le darás la oportunidad?-pregunto Amy

-pues…lo pondré a prueba- se limito a decir.

**Esa noche.**

Darien terminaba de vestirse, Hotaru lo veía mientras Leia una revista.

-¿y de quien se trata ahora?

-es una chica muy linda y hermosa

-me gusta mas que salgas con Serena ¡Ella es muy dulce y simpática!-de alguna manera Hotaru se daba cuenta de la manera en que Darien se comportaba frente a Serena y como la admiraba en silencio, la miraba de una manera diferente a como lo hacia con las demás.

-¡tu que sabes!- respondió irritado-mejor pásame mi chamarra de piel, sacare mi cartera azul.

La chica obedeció, mas cuando introdujo su mano en el bolsillo, saco algo que la hizo gritar de emoción.

-¡una muñeca de Sailor Moon! ¡guauu! ¡Esta preciosa!- grito corriendo a el, quien al verla intento quitársela

-¡dámela!

-¿es tuya? -¡Regálamela!

-¡no!- tajante

-¡anda! ¡Dámela!

-que no-serio

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te gusta?

-ya te comprare otra si así lo quieres pero esta no- logrando arrebatárselo-¡Es mía! Y es muy especial para mí.

-¿y que tiene de especial?-el no contesto nada, solamente miro la carita de la muñeca, limitándose a sonreír, al imaginarse a la rubia que le movía el corazón.

******* S & D ******

Serena esperaba pacientemente a que llegara el chico quien la había citado en ese sitio, de pronto vio llegar a quien menos se imaginaba, Darien, con su perfecta sonrisa y su mirada deslumbrante, dejo de respirar, hacía tiempo que no lo miraba de esa manera y en la escuela solo se dirigían la palabra para lo necesario, un par de miradas inevitables y un frio hola, ya que así lo había querido ella, pese a que salían algunas veces, ella a veces inventaba pretextos para alejarlo de su lado, pero Serena no había podido dejar de pensar en el, por más que lo intentara Darien ya estaba metido en su corazón.

Darien al verla no supo qué hacer, estaba ahí, completamente sola, noto que ella lo vio y desvió la mirada pero se miraba tan bella, con ese vestido amarillo y su rostro delicadamente maquillado. No pudo ser tan patán para ignorarla, después de todo, en todo ese tiempo su atracción por ella era cada vez más fuerte, no podía dejar de estar al pendiente de lo que hacía y a donde iba, la observaba en silencio, y pensaba en ella la mayor parte del tiempo, no sabía porque cada que estaba junto a ella su corazón parecía volverse loco y acelerarse por completo.

-¡Serena!- dijo parándose junto a su mesa, ella volteo a verlo y le intento regalar una sonrisa mal fingida

-hola Darien

-¿esperas a alguien?- dijo señalando la silla

-si- respondió automáticamente

- yo también- respondió arrepintiéndose en el acto-¿puedo hacerte compañía? No es bueno que una chica tan linda y bella como tu este sola en este lugar

-¡como gustes!—le respondió bebiendo su margarita- ¡y bien! ¿De quién se trata esta vez?- pregunto con cierto dolor marcado en sus palabras, a Darien le dolía un poco escucharla, pero ella había decidido que fuera así, ¡una relación de amigos! pero comenzaba a comprender que ya no podía estar así, debería aprender a dejar su orgullo atrás y hacer lo que Andrew le decía.

-Serena ¡por favor!

-¿Qué?-pregunto con inocencia

-¡te ves hermosa!- dijo rozando sus dedos con su blanca mano y mirándola profundamente, ella sintió que las piernas le temblaban y a no ser porque se encontraba sentada probablemente hubiera perdido el equilibrio-he estado pensando en algo

-¿Qué es?

-dijimos que seriamos amigos ¡que nos conoceríamos y que…!

-yo te conozco lo suficiente, y se perfectamente bien quién eres. -Se adelanto comiendo debido a los nervios que sentía.

-pero Serena es que yo… ya no quiero seguir así, algunas veces tu actitud me desespera, me rechazas, eres hiriente conmigo y yo..

-¿así como? Darien… ¡perdón si lo sientes así! Pero es que no puedo estar al lado de una persona que trata a las mujeres como un objeto

-Serena ¡creí que me darías la oportunidad de ser tu amigo y de demostrarte que en realidad…!

-buenas noches...¡Darien!- dijo una hermosa mujer a la que Serena reconoció de inmediato, su belleza era un más destacada que la que mostraba en la escuela, su hermoso rostro lucia finamente maquillado al igual que su perfecto peinado, llevaban un elegante abanico y una chalina de plumas, algo exagerado pensó ella conteniendo la risa, pero al fin elegante y atractiva, los hombres tenían razón, ¡era una mujer muy bella!. Cerro los ojos de solo imaginar cómo terminaría esa cita con Darien, pues ya lo conocía y sabia de sus antecedentes y el permitirle ser su amigo le había dado pie a que se diera cuenta de cómo terminaban sus famosas citas, salían una vez, las llevaba a la cama y adiós, pero con ella era distinto, todo era diferente porque eran amigos- pensaba.

-¡hola Esmeralda!- saludo ella sumamente decepcionada-

-¡Esmeralda!- saludo Darien poniéndose nervioso y de pie.

-¿Qué hace ella acá?- pregunto mirándola de pies a cabeza-¿también la has citado o de que se trata esto?- su pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Darien y lógicamente hicieron sentir mal a Serena quien levantándose de la mesa se despidió. La mujercita la odiaba porque sabía quién era, se rumoraba que Darien y ella eran grandes amigos y también era un secreto a voces que ella era la única mujer con la que el salía sin hacer sus artimañas, se decía que él había perdido la cabeza por ella, quien solo lo veía como un amigo y lo rechazaba con frecuencia lo cual la enfurecía, le parecía tan insignificante.

-no, Serena vino sola y la encontré acá y pues…la salude, platicábamos sobre…

-¡perfecto! ¿Cuál es nuestra mesa?- ignorándola por completo, a Darien no le molesto este gesto porque era común al que sus múltiples citas manifestaban y el estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de mujeres, frívolas, superficiales, pero si le molesto mucho el que tratara así a Serena, antes de decir algo Serena dijo

-¡bueno!- intentando nuevamente dibujar una sonrisa- creo que mejor me voy, no quiero hacer mal tercio- arqueando su ceja y tomando su bolso de mano para después retirarse-¡Qué se diviertan!- la peliverde sonrió satisfecha por deshacerse de tal estorbo y Serena apenas podía contener las lagrimas pero ninguna de las dos se esperaba lo que paso a continuación.

-¡Serena espera!- Darien la tomo de la muñeca con firmeza ante los desorbitados ojos de Esmeralda quien veía como la tomaba de la mano- ¡No te vayas!- suplicándole con la mirada, la rubia permaneció inmóvil con los sentimientos alborotados

-¡Darien! ¿Qué dices?- interrumpió la chica-¡tenemos una cita! ¿Lo has olvidado?

-¡no!- dijo el sin dejar de ver los celestes ojos de Serena y sin soltar su mano, ella no podía ni reaccionar

-¡entonces déjala que se vaya!- Darien no dijo nada, pero en su mirada parecía querer decir mil cosas

-Darien yo…-dijo Serena, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse.

-¡dile que se vaya! –Arrebatándoles las manos, Serena bajo la mirada y Darien se encontraba confundido-Has venido a este lugar conmigo ¡yo soy tu cita! ¿Lo olvidaste?- comenzó a decir algo enfadada con la situación- así que déjala partir.

-¡lo siento Esmeralda!- comenzó Darien- me da mucha pena esto pero… -sin apartar la vista de la rubia quien se sentía incomoda por la situación-¡no puedo decirle eso a Serena! Ella…- la chica abrió aun mas sus ojos claros y no se quedo a esperar más tiempo.

-¡estúpido!- al momento que le daba una bofetada y salía enfurecida de aquel lugar-no pienses que me voy a rebajar por esta- mirándola de arriba abajo ante la mirada de los comensales, Serena entrecerró los ojos y sin poder reaccionar solo fue capaz de buscar la mirada de Darien, quien le sonrió encantadoramente dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

-no te preocupes por ella

-pero ella y tu…- comento algo confundida

-digamos que prefiero tu compañía- señalándole el asiento-¿quieres…?

-es que yo...- intento decir más Darien no le permitió hablar- poso su dedo anular sobre sus delgados y suaves labios perdiéndose en ellos un segundo para luego volver hacia sus ojos

-¡shhh! realmente prefiero tu compañía- le dijo con la mirada fija en ella. La rubia sintió que su corazón se desbocaba con cada latido cada vez más intenso, Darien se perdió en sus ojos, le resultaba incomprensible el saber que esa pequeña y ocurrente rubia provocara tales efectos en su corazón.

**/ * * * * S&D * * * * /**

**No lo creerán pero escribí y reescribí este capítulo y no me gusto nada como quedo, así que lo volví a hacer, digamos que me convenció esta vez jeje y espero que sea de su agrado! Las dejo un beso y un calido abrazo y además una súper buena noticia, que ya tengo prácticamente el otro capi listo, así que a mas tardar lo subiré el 17 de Octubre junto con un songfic que he creado y espero puedan pasar a ver.**

**Mis agradecimientos por las alertas, los favoritos y los mensajitos que me hicieron llegar.**

**Nahima-chan, mayilu, isabel20, mjesus, witu, ariizai, Alhexita, M. Chiba, Sailor Lady, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, anyreth, Usagui13chiba, Christy de chiba, Misc2010, Serena Eternal, Star Moon.**

**GRACIAS LLEVO SUS MENSAJES EN MI MENTE Y MI CORAZON**

**Con cariño Usako de Chiba.**

**5 de Octubre de 2011.**


	7. ¡Un corazon celoso!

**Lo prometido es deuda, así que les dejo el nuevo capítulo..**

**/ * * * * S & D * * * * /**

**6**

**¡UN CORAZON CELOSO!**

.-mejor dime ¿a quién esperas?

-bueno, en realidad yo espero a Seiya…-comento ante la sorpresa del joven pelinegro

-¿Seiya?-

-si- justamente en esos momentos, el pelinegro de coleta se acerco a ellos

-¿Darien?- mirándolos –no esperaba encontrarte acá

-¡créeme que yo tampoco!- espeto él con cierto tono molesto que su amigo, reconoció de inmediato, sonrió para sus adentros _"¡ay Darien!"_ negando con la cabeza- hola bomboncito- saludo dándole un beso sin dejar de ver a Darien, estaba claro que quería provocarlo. Sin poder soportarlo más, el alto pelinegro se puso de pie y se despidió.

-que se diviertan ¡tengo que irme!-. La ojiazul, lo siguió con la mirada nostálgica hasta verlo desaparecer tras las puertas.

-se fue

-bombón ¿hasta cuando piensas seguir con este juego?- le pregunto al fin- vas a salir herida ¿es que nunca le dirás lo que sientes?

-no lo sé Seiya- bajando la mirada- ¡te lo juro que no lo sé!

- pues si seguimos siendo amigos, un día de estos terminara matándome

-por favor Seiya, ¡eres mi amigo! Y él lo sabe

-pues si pero una cosa es que lo sepa y otra distinta es que lo acepte. -manifesto con su característico humor

-bueno no le queda de otra, yo no le armo un escándalo cada que el va detrás de unas faldas ¿o sí?- rieron abiertamente, desde afuera Darien los observo un momento hasta decidirse encender el motor y alejarse de ahí.

En realidad ambos se llevaban más que bien, a esas alturas Serena sabía bien quién era el amor secreto de Seiya y el, sabía que su amiga estaba perdidamente enamorada de su playboy amigo, y que tenía mucho miedo de entregar su corazón para lo cual había estado ideando el plan perfecto.

-¿Qué haremos mañana?

-pues mañana es la presentación oficial del equipo de futbol

-¡cierto!...Rei estará ahí ¡es del equipo de porristas! ¿No es así?

- si- con rostro de ensoñación, -solo que ella aun no se da cuenta de lo que siento por ella.

-pronto lo hará amigo ¡no te preocupes!- dijo ella intentando animarlo

-por eso te cite acá, -dijo mirándola misteriosamente-porque quiero proponerte un plan- con un brillo misterioso en el rostro que a la rubia la lleno de curiosidad.

**Mientras tanto.**

Darien Armando Chiba conducía a una velocidad desmesurada, acudiendo al sitio a donde llegaban chicos que gustaban y eran aficionados de la adrenalina, se anexo a los arrancones, de alguna manera necesitaba descargar su furia, su ira, sus ¿celos?, negó con cabeza al intentar concebir esta idea.

"_maldito Seiya ¿Qué pretendes al estar cerca de ella?"_

**En casa de la familia Tsukino.**

A esa hora cierto adolescente rubio de ojos verdes, terminaba de hacer la llamada, misma que se había vuelto un habito en el.

-¡que descanses Hotaru! Nos vemos mañana… ¡quiero decirte algo muy importante!- le dijo

-¿a mí?- la emoción no pudo ocultarse en la voz de la chiquilla quien con las piernas posadas sobre la pared, escuchaba y jugaba nerviosa con el cable del teléfono.

-¡sí! Por favor quiero verte antes de que comience el partido… ¡en donde siempre nos vemos!

-¡está bien!- respondió más que nerviosa y sintiendo un nudo en el estomago- hasta mañana Sammy

-¡descansa!- cuando escucho el colgar del teléfono agrego-¡bonita!

-¡ya llegue!- se escucho la voz alegre de la mayor, después de cenar y ponerse al dia sobre los acontecimientos relevantes de cada uno, se dispusieron a retirarse a su habitación para poder descansar, ajenos a que el día siguiente les tenía preparada una grata sorpresa.

**Día de la presentación de los equipos.**

-¡BUENOS DIAS A TODOS!- se escuchaba en las bocinas del plantel, conducir a los encargados de la radio juvenil de el colegio.-¡es un día lleno de alegría y entusiasmo para nuestra escuela! Les damos la bienvenida y esperamos que se diviertan.

-valla- decía Serena emocionada, pues era la primera vez que estaba en un evento así, ya que en su escuela en su antiguo país no acostumbraban a tener ese tipo de encuentros.-¡Esto será en grande! Tenían razón- decía llena de emoción.

-lo mejor será el baile de esta noche- dijo Lita quien apenas podía ocultar su emoción

-¡Lita! ¿Nos estas ocultando algo?- ella sonrió apenada

-bueno...la verdad es que…hace unos días- pensando si decirlo estaba bien, casi podía escuchar los reclamos de sus amigas diciéndole lo tonta e ingenua que era por lo que prefirió callar.- bueno, no es nada, solo es que tengo un buen presentimiento.

-¡chicas! ¡Tengo los uniformes!- grito Mina-están en los vestidores- todas corrieron animadamente para probarse los uniformes, pues Mina las había inscrito para ser edecanes y poder estar cerca de los jugadores del equipo contrario.

**En la cafetería numero 3 de la escuela.**

Una linda jovencita de mirada amatista y negra cabellera llegaba con cinco minutos de retraso al lugar, mas se sorprendió de no encontrarse a el que se había vuelto su mejor amigo, y el chico que le robaba el aliento.

"_valla, parece ser que Samy aun no llega_" pensaba caminando hacia la banca, pero cuando estaba a un par de metros encontró una canastilla de chocolates y dulces que a ella le encantaban con un moño violeta y un globo de gas que tenía unos dibujitos animados y un gran ¡TE QUIERO!, ella llevo sus manos al rostro sintiéndose ruborizada y volteo en busca de aquel chico de ojos verdes.

-¡es verdad!- dijo saliendo de su escondite con una violeta en la mano, para acercarse lentamente a ella, quien no podía salir de su ensoñación-¡Te quiero! Y quiero pedirte que seas mi novia Hotaru…- después de algunos segundos en que la emoción y la conmoción la dejaron reaccionar, la pelinegra solamente pudo lanzarse a sus brazos y aferrarse fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

-¡yo también te quiero Samy!- diciendo esto sintió un enorme alivio en su corazón, Samy Tsukino estaba más que feliz y la estrecho con ternura acariciándole los cabellos y la espalda.- y si ¡quiero ser tu novia!- dijo alejándose un poco de él para verlo a los ojos, el se perdió un instante en sus labios y cerrando sus ojos y conteniendo la respiración, unió su boca con los labios rojos de Hotaru quien se entrego a ese primer bes que siempre había esperado, lleno de ternura y amor.

**En los vestidores de hombres.**

-¿entonces qué…acepto Lita estar contigo esta noche?- pregunto interesado Yaten

-pues…digamos que decidió aceptar a escucharme… al menos es un avance-¿y tu…con quien acudirás? Haz estado muy misterioso, hace días que no sales con una chica-riendo misteriosamente-¿será que ya te pego el amor?

Yaten solamente dio la vuelta para evitar confrontaciones y cambio el tema de la conversación.

-pues ya que Darien y Serena son tan amigos… ¡mi hermano Seiya quiere decir algo! ¿No es así?- Darien dejo de colocarse las medias que se ceñían a sus pantorrillas bien torneadas y dejo caer su playera sobre su espalda desnuda, mordió ferozmente un pedazo de paleta que tenía en la boca, haciéndola añicos, e intimidantemente poso la mirada en el-

-bueno...- titubeo un poco nervioso por la penetrante mirada de su amigo, pero todo era parte de un plan que él había armado, para ayudarlo a revelar sus sentimientos.- al terminar el partido iré con Serena y se lo pediré- noto como los agujeros de la nariz de su amigo resoplaron y vio también como cerro con fuerza la puerta de su locker.-¡digo! ¡Si no te molesta!

-sabes que Sere y yo solo somos amigos…-entre dientes y con un poco de dificultad, para jugar con el palito de la paleta entre sus dientes, jalándolo con sus manos nerviosamente-pero ¡creí que estabas interesado en Rei!- botándolo al suelo con desprecio

-bueno, ya sabes cómo soy, no estoy acostumbrado a atarme a una sola mujer- respondió colocando las manos detrás de su cabeza y comenzando a caminar despreocupadamente lo que molesto mas al capitán del equipo, lo miro burlesco. Mas cuando paso a su lado Darien lo tomo por los hombros y lo lanzo contra su locker, un ruido seca provoco que el resto del equipo volteara a verlos

-¡Chiba! ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el entrenador-

-¡mas te vale que no juegues con Serena!- amenazo y el estado que mostró era evidente para todos quienes comenzaron a reírse, pues habían confabulado un plan en su contra, ese día Darien debía declarársele a Serena por las buenas o por las malas.

-pero si tu a Rei le hiciste lo mismo…- intento justificar, sin éxito alguno pues solamente logro que le pegara su brazo a su garganta impidiéndole el aire. El joven cerro, los ojos, no creyó que los celos de su amigo, llegarían tan lejos.

-¡mucho cuidado con lo que haces Kou!- amenazo -¡ella no es como las otras chicas!

-¡vaya! ¡Hasta que lo admites! - dijo Andrew golpeándolo en la espalda para intentar serenarlo, si que Darien estaba celoso pensaban-será mejor que nos vallamos debemos estar calentando.

-no es para tanto. Solo quiero conocerla- esbozo una sonrisa, Seiya y sus amigos conocían lo suficientemente a Darien para darse cuenta de que algo le sucedía con esa rubia.

Darien lo soltó aun molesto y acomodándose los pantalones decidió ponerse el resto del uniforme y salir a calentar.

**En el vestidor de las chicas.**

-¡Mina estás loca!- grito una Lita muerta de pena-¡no voy a ponerme estas cosas! ¿Se le puede llamar falda a esto?- mirando sus largas, torneadas y estilizadas piernas en una diminuta falda de tablones tipo scout color verde.

-Mina- esta vez te pasaste- dijo una Amy muerta de la vergüenza y de pena un tono rojizo había aparecido en su rostro evidenciando su incomodidad

-¡Amy pero si te vez muy bien! – Dijo a modo de disculpa con una cara angelical-¡Todas se ven muy bien!

-Mina- dijo Serena- esto es demasiado corto- pasándose las manos por los pliegues, como si eso provocara que la falda se alargara.

-¡vamos! Somos las versiones originales de las Sailor Scouts- entusiasmada

-pero es que…- inquirió Amy

-¡ay ya!- dijo – es solo por esta vez, además dijeron que querían conocer algún chico guapo ¿no? Tenemos suerte de estar cerca de ellos ¿a poco no soy genial? Y vámonos ya que ya todos esperan- dijo prácticamente empujándolas, al salir por la puerta, aun mantenían la mirada fija en el suelo, hasta que comenzaron a escuchar los murmuros y las miradas de los chicos

-¡guauu! ¿Quiénes son ellas?

-¡están lindísimas!

-¡la castaña es hermosa!

-oye ¿es Amy Mizuno?

-pero si son las chicas de tercer grado- al sentir las miradas de envidia de las mujeres y los comentarios de los hombre se sintieron más seguras y comenzaron a caminar robando la atención de todos.

****** S & D ******

Los chicos estaban ya calentando, cuando Unazuki llego junto con Esmeralda a saludar a los chicos y muy especialmente a Darien, corrieron a su lado para abrazarlo y aprovechar para posar sus manos sobre sus músculos de acero. Mas Darien intento evadirlas sin resultado alguno, ellas ya estaban prácticamente sobre el, abrazándolo.

-¡Ay Darien! Cada vez estas mejor ¿has estado haciendo ejercicio?- susurro Unazuki muy cerca de su oído y viéndolo de manera bastante sugerente

-¡hola chicas!- para sacar rápidamente sus manos de su cuello-bueno iré a calentar porque…- el chico no pudo terminar la frase porque entonces distinguió al grupo de mujeres que caminaban en dirección a ellos, Andrew, Yaten, Seiya y el las habían reconocido, pero estaban prácticamente cambiadas, Darien no pudo evitar devorarse con los ojos a la rubia de en medio quien con su acostumbrada sonrisa caminaba dejando admirar tu bien formado y curvilíneo cuerpo, algo que él había admirada muchas veces, pero no de esa manera tan sexy y provocativa, sus blancas y estilizadas piernas le parecieron perfectas, su pequeña cintura parecía más estrecha con ese corte princesa.

-¡Darien no te ha quitado la vista de encima!- dijo Amy y Serena alzo la vista discretamente para encontrarse con el capitán del equipo mirándola de arriba abajo detenidamente, para después encontrarse cara a cara con su mirada

-Serena…-hizo a un lado al par de chicas y comenzó a caminar hacia Serena, dejando a sus

Unazuki al darse cuenta de la reacción de Darien solamente pudo cruzar los brazos y mirarlas de pies a cabeza.

-¡que ridículas se ven!- menciono envidiosa, tomo a sus amigas y se retiraron de ahí aunque ella se encontraba muerta de rabia.

Darien camino para encontrarse para saludar a su bella "amiga" pero pronto un chico del equipo contrario se acerco a ella, la manera en que este la miraba no agrado en nada a Darien quien emitió un bufido y cerro los puños, deteniéndose a medio camino lo suficiente para escucharlo.

-¡hola preciosa!- Serena quedo turbada por la belleza y hermosura de aquel chico de amplia sonrisa y encantadores ojos que la veían con admiración, sintió las manos sudorosas y pudo saludar coherentemente o al menos eso creyó.

-¡hola!- mas el chico no conforme con estrechar su mano la atrajo hacia él, para darle un beso en la mejilla y tomarla por la espalda para pegarla a su cuerpo- el pelinegro no soporto mucho y apretó los dientes, su mandíbula tensa y las facciones en su rostro, lo decían todo.

-¡soy Malachite! Del instituto Negaverso- sin dejar de devorarla con la mirada- valla… de saber que hay chicas tan lindas en esta escuela ¡ya hubiera venido con más frecuencia!- intentando tomar su barbilla, mas Darien no resistió y en un impulso se acerco a Serena para tomarla de la mano y atraerla hacia el de manera posesiva, pasando sus manos por sus hombros y alejarla de ahí

-¡perdón! Necesito a esta chica para darle instrucciones…- le dijo al hombre alejándola ante la incertidumbre de las amigas de Serena y de sus propios amigos. Estaba tan enojado que no se daba cuenta de que la lastimaba y ella pedía ser soltada.

-¡suéltame!

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- dijo ella

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que serias edecán?

-perdón…-riéndose- No pensé que fuera importante y tampoco sabía que tenía que informarte sobre todo lo que hago o no.- esa actitud desafiante era lo que lo confundía, nadie se había atrevido a desafiarlo y sin embargo, Serena se podía dar ese lujo, confundiéndolo, volviéndolo loco.

-¿y que es esa manera de vestir?- dijo señalando la diminuta falda que lo ponía nervioso- ¿no es demasiado atrevido?- Serena se puso contenta al comprobar que le desagradaba eso, acaso Darien estaba ¿celoso? De ser así el plan de su amigo Seiya ya no le parecía tan descabellado.

"_Seiya tiene razón…Darien se muere de celos"_

-¿se ve mal?- pregunto inocentemente

-no...- mirándola de reojo-¡no se ve mal! Se te ve perfecto- se corrigió- digo que, el modelo es lindo pero…Pero debieron pensar en que habría muchos chicos

-ay Darien no me digas que- acercándose a él de esa manera peligrosa en que lo hacía y que a él le erizaba la piel, mas no pudo terminar porque ya el entrenador llamaba

-¡Chiba! ¡Te necesitamos!-

-discúlpame… tengo que irme- acomodándose los cabellos para ponerse el casco, ella iba a irse cuando repentinamente el la tomo del brazo y le dijo.-pero nos veremos esta noche en el baile ¿no es así?- ella se sintió como en un sueño, su corazón se paralizo.-quiero decirte algo- volvió a latir desenfrenadamente.

-¿quieres ir al baile…conmigo?- un poco incrédula- creí que irías con alguna chica

-¡iré contigo!- el tono en que lo dijo y la mirada seductora le arrancaron un suspiro que no pudo contener y le respondió con una sonrisa.

-nos veremos entonces. –Darien se alejo y ella permaneció aun absorta por lo ocurrido.

Amy acudió a su lado para hacerle saber que debían dar inicio, a decir verdad se estaban divirtiendo mucho pues había mucho que hacer y conocer, los chicos se les acercaban y ellas estaban más que emocionadas. Pero además de eso, ese día el corazón de Serena saltaba de felicidad, porque Darien le había demostrado lo celoso que estaba y además la había invitado a ella al baile, por lo que no podía perder detalle de lo que él hacía en la cancha, se veía tan valiente y gallardo, no pudo evitar fijarse en su físico, se ruborizo al comprobar el efecto que el provocaba en ella. De vez en vez, el varón le dedicaba una mirada y una sonrisa. Todos podían darse cuenta de ello, tantos las admiradoras del capitán del equipo de futbol, como sus amigos cercanos.

Las horas pasaron y los equipos fueron eliminándose, Malachite había estado coqueteando con Mina quien descaradamente le correspondía cada que la oportunidad se lo permitía, esto bajo la mirada de Yaten a quien le desagradaba esto. Llegaba el momento de jugar la final, se enfrentarían, el Instituto Negaverso con el colegio Mugen. Estuvo emocionante, las chicas animaban a los jugadores, y Serena no podía dejar de admirar la concentración de Darien, parecía otro, lleno de pasión y amor por lo que hacía, esa faceta decisiva no se la conocía y la sorprendía.

El partido término resultando ganadores el colegio Mugen, todos en el plantel celebraban el momento. Los gritos de júbilo y alegría por parte de jugadores, estudiantes y maestros no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Darien! ¡Felicidades!- se acerco Unazuki con el pretexto ideal. Cuando el nota como Seiya se acerca a Serena quien sonreía con su amigo, nuevamente esa sensación de querer romperle la cara se apodero de él, quería escucharlos, saber que se decían, de que se reían. Pero no lograba escuchar y las chicas rodeándolo y abrazándolo no ayudaban en mucho, solo les sonrió fríamente y decidido comenzaba a acercarse al lugar.

-¿en serio te dijo eso?

-creo que tienes razón- respondió Serena entre risas-

-¿entonces me ayudaras?

-claro, te ayudare y a la vez saldré beneficiada con eso jijiji, pero ¿no habrá beso verdad?-un poco nerviosa

-claro que no- dijo el rodeándola con su brazo por la cabeza para pegarla contra la suya, las risas de Serena se escuchaban- solo nos acercaremos lo suficiente, para que Rei se dé cuenta de que estoy interesada en ti y quiero ver su reacción, estoy segura de que esa niña caprichosa siente algo por mí, Serena sonrió.

-está bien. Asintió- pero si me golpea es culpa tuya eh

-te defenderé bombón-guiñándole un ojo sin dejar de rodearla con su brazo-. Muy cerca de ahí, cierta pelinegra no había podido evitar ver a Seiya junto a Serena, cerro los puños y le lanzo una mirada furiosa.

-Rei ¿Qué no irías a felicitar a los chicos y a Seiya?- le pregunto Sahori un poco tímida

-¡al diablo con eso! – dándose media vuelta para alejarse de aquel lugar.

-¿Seiya?-la voz seria de Darien hizo que se separaran de inmediato-¡buen trabajo!- dándole una palmada logrando así lo que se había propuesto, ¡separarlos! Aun estaba incomodo por lo escucho "te defenderé bombón" eso lo molesto

-¡bueno, Serena me dijo que irá al baile contigo!- esa respuesta provoco que sonriera- pero me prometió que me dedicara una canción ¿espero que no te molestes verdad?

-¡no! Porque habría de molestarme ella y yo…- se detuvo

-sí, solo son amigos, ¡Darien que no pudiste buscarte otra chica para hoy! ¡Eres detestable amigo! – Se alejo despidiéndose- nos vemos más noche bomboncito

-bomboncito- burlándose de él, imitando su tono, haciendo reír a Serena quien no podía creer que él estuviera tan celoso

-vamos Seiya siempre me dice así, aunque me dijo que esta noche quiere hablar seriamente conmigo- esa respuesta lo incomodo un poco.

Sus amigas se acercaron, saludaron con la mirada a Darien, después de todo, aun no les caía nada bien puesto que era tan ciego y tonto para no darse cuenta de lo que en realidad su amiga despertaba en el.

-Serena vamos, tenemos el tiempo suficiente para ir a cambiarnos y regresar al baile- dijo Lita sumamente animada

-¿y a ti que te pasa? ¿Qué no odiabas estos bailes?-pregunto la rubia confundida

-¡pues si pero nuestra amiga tiene una cita con un chico! ¿No es así?- la castaña se ruborizo

-¡vamos ya!

-adiós Darien- dijo Amy

-nos vemos más tarde- dijo también Serena

**En la fiesta.**

Darien se mostraba impaciente viendo el reloj una y otra vez, no había dejado de mover el pie izquierdo y ya era la tercera vez que salía a ver si de casualidad su cita llegaría, por un momento la idea de que ella lo dejaría plantado le había cruzado por la mente y de inmediato decidió no tomárselo tan a pecho, si Serena no quería, seguramente el resto de las chicas que se encontraban ahí, no lo pensarían dos veces para salir a bailar con el. De pronto Andrew menciono

-¡ahí está mi chica! ¡Qué hermosa se ve!- vieron entrar a la castaña en un lindo vestido negro de estampados florales en tonos rojos.

-ay Drew ¿no que no te habías enamorado de Lita?- pregunto Seiya a su lado un tanto divertido,- pero sabes me da gusto ver que has aceptado tus sentimientos.

-¿de que hablas dijo Yaten?

-saben. –comento Seiya-creo que hemos sido unos estúpidos, todo este tiempo no hemos hecho mas que jugar con una niña o con otra, pero no nos hemos permitido sentir lo que realmente siente un hombre por una mujer, no creo que sea tan malo ¡creo que hemos llegado a una edad en la que, necesito a una chica que este conmigo en serio!- todos se le quedaron viendo puesto que compartían la misma opinión, pero nadie externo lo que sentía-

-¡tienes razón amigo!. Inicio Andrew-, me costó mucho entender que estaba equivocado y por culpa de nuestras estupideces y pensamientos de playboy la perdí, ¡ahora quiero reconquistarla-Darien lo escucho con atención-¡nos vemos!

-¿y tu Yaten? ¿Quién es tu pareja?- bromeo su hermano-¿no me digas que te dejaron plantado?- burlándose

-¡Te equivocas! Mi cita acaba de llegar-terminando de beber su copa- el que creo que no tiene ninguna cita eres tu- señalándolo y dejándolo sin palabras. Solamente quedaron Seiya y Darien, quienes compartieron una bebida y brindaron con ella. Finalmente entro Amy acompañada de Serena.

-¡Serena se ve hermosa!- dijo cruzándose de brazos para provocarlo, el pelinegro alto la admiro recorriéndola de pies a cabeza, llevaba un sencillo vestido strapless rosa encendido, entallado a su cuerpo y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, el cinturón negro le acentuaban y delineaban su bella figura, su cabello estaba suelto y con algunas ondas las cuales caían sobre su rostro discretamente maquillado.

-¡es mi cita!- le aclaro con la mirada y con el tono de voz, y se alejo de el.

-¡te ves hermosa!- le dijo cuando ya había llegado a su lado, busco su mano y la llevo a sus labios para besarlos, al contacto con la humedad de ellos, Serena se sintió desfallecer, la penetrante mirada de Darien eran demasiado. Estaba segura de que esa noche terminaría cometiendo una locura.

Se la pasaron muy bien, Serena y Darien habían bailado toda la noche, y es que el era un excelente bailarin, seducía hasta en su forma de bailar, no había apartado ni había tenido ojos para nadie más esa noche que para Serena, en su mente solo había una idea

"_¿y si lo intento? ¿Si le pido a Serena que seamos novios? ¿Por qué no? Sería la primera vez que intentaría tener una novia y ella…ella parece perfecta!"_ Las chicas miraban con envidia a la rubia de ojos azul cielo, pues para todos el mensaje era evidente, Darien gustaba de estar con ella, estaba interesado en ella y mucho más de lo que parecía, pues jamás había actuado de esa forma con nadie, las que habían pasado por su cama, lamentaban y envidiaban ese hecho, darían lo que fuera por estar en los zapatos de la chica nueva.

Sus amigas también pensaban lo mismo, sin necesidad de decir nada a nadie, Darien dejaba el mensaje claro para todos, Serena era suya y por lo tanto era terreno prohibido, para él, ella era alguien que significaba mucho en su vida.

-Serena quiero preguntarte algo. – A ella se le paralizo el corazón, en el acto-¿Qué sientes por mí? Porque yo, me encuentro confundido…

-¿de qué hablas?

-¡Serena! Yo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, ¡todo lo que hago, lo hago pensando en agradarte! Y no sé qué me pasa ¡me estoy volviendo loco o no sé qué me pasa!- dijo y ella sonrió ante su confesión tan sincera y espontanea

-¡me gustas Darien! ¡He estado enamorada de ti!- el no respondió, no supo porque, pero un sentimiento extraño, parecido al miedo se apodero de él.

***** S & D *****

Todos se divertían con sus parejas, la única que estaba de odiosa eran Unazuki, Esmeralda y Reii quienes no podían soportar ver a Darien junto a Serena. La pelinegra vio entonces como Seiya llego junto a la parejita

-Serena… no quisiera molestar pero- para el joven que lo acompañara era irritante tener que pasar por ese momento, pero confiaba en que Serena lo pusiera en su lugar

-ah Seiya ¡es verdad!- dijo soltándose de Darien ante su molestia- ¡te prometí una pieza! – Parándose a su lado-¡perdón Darien! Solo será un momento- para él era un momento vergonzoso, nunca lo había pasado ninguna chica lo había dejado ahí, en la mitad de de la nada mientras se iba con otro, y Seiya sabía muy bien esto, pero si todo funcionaba entonces el no soportaría mas y terminaría gritando a todos lo que sentía por Serena.

-está bien- respondió por educación, aunque por dentro solo quería desaparecer y más aun al ver como todos lo observaban. Se tuvo que alejar a cierta esquina para evitar ver a Seiya coquetear con Serena, detestaba su actitud y debía ponerle un alto a su amigo.

Por su lado Rei Hino estaba más que furiosa, mirando como el pelinegro de coleta que se había convertido en su amigo en esos últimos días, parecía embelesado con la nueva chica a la que ella odiaba.

"_¿pero que le ven a esta tipa? ¡Es insignificante!" _cruzada de brazos sin perder detalle de cómo él la tomaba por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo y como le hablaba cerca de su oído.

Mientras con Seiya y Serena.

-Seiya…no sé si esto este del todo bien

-¡tranquila bombón! ¡Todo está bien! ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- preguntaba hablándole al oído "seductoramente" aunque todo se trataba de un plan.

- es que, Darien, tiene una cara de pocos amigos y…- preocupada

-¡ya terminara pronto- atrayéndola hacia él.

Esmeralda no perdió oportunidad y nada mas deber el rostro deformado de Darien clavándole la vista a la pareja aprovecho el momento, aun necesitaba demostrarle a esa muchachita quien era ella.

-parece ser que tu pareja se divierte mucho con Seiya ¿no es así?-el no respondió y ella no esperaba tampoco eso-¿quieres bailar?- Darien entonces volteo a verlo y la tomo de la mano, estaba decidido a no demostrar debilidad alguna. La rubia no se esperaba esto y realmente sintió una punzada en el pecho al verlo bailar con ella, le hizo sentir que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

- la canción terminara pronto- murmuro ella, entonces Seiya vio a su amigo bailar y coquetear descaradamente con Esmeralda, acariciando y besando su oreja, pegando su sensual cuerpo, al suyo.-¡ahora!- le dijo él, para mirarla a los ojos y tomar su barbilla, haciendo como que iba a besarla, el propósito de Seiya era que tanto Rei, como Darien se pusieran celosos y que su amigo no lo soportara, mas no se esperaba ver como él, en un intento por descargar sus celos, su ira y su coraje y creyendo que Serena y Seiya se besarían, tomaba a Esmeralda con verdadera desesperación y le plantaba un frío beso, el cual apenas pudo ser visto por todos, debido a las pocas luces.

Serena y Seiya quedaron con la boca abierta, pues no esperaban tal reacción, la rubia quiso desaparecer de aquel lugar, y su amigo lo entendió. La música tomo un descanso y las luces se encendieron.

-¡vamos!- dijo señalándole el camino, ¡el plan no había resultado como lo esperaba! Pero en ese instante, Darien se acerco a ella y la tomo fuertemente del brazo jalándola ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

-¡Darien! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltala!-grito él, las chicas y Haruka y todos los demás miraron como él se la llevaba furioso.

-¡detente! ¡Déjame ir! – el lleno de ira solo pudo sonreír y gritar

-¡escuchen todos! ¡Esta chica acaba de decirme! ¡Me gustas Darien! ¡Estoy enamorada de ti!- las chicas comenzaron a reír y burlarse- ¿pueden creerlo?- la rubia estaba deshecha, con el corazón roto, se había esperado cualquier cosa, incluso el beso, pero no el que la evidenciara delante de todos.-¡pero al parecer! ¡Mi amigo Seiya! Intenta enamorarla también-se acerco a Serena ¡Estaba fuera de sí! ¡Incontenible! No escuchaba a sus amigos quienes le decían

-¡Darien tranquilo!- Yaten-¡estás dando un espectáculo

-no hagas algo de lo que luego te arrepientas- susurro Andrew, mas ya las personas habían llegado, el había llorado llamar la atención, Serena al sentirse humillada, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas controlar las lagrimas, un nudo atravesó su garganta impidiéndole hablar, la música había dejado de sonar.

-¿dime una cosa?-pregunto el -¿también te gusta Seiya? ¿Estás enamorada de el? ¿A quién de los dos elegirás esta vez?

Esmeralda y Unazuki eran las que reían más escandalosamente y la señalaban burlándose, no podía escuchar con claridad que le decían porque solo pensaba en salir de ahí, por lo que se dio la vuelta e intento alejarse. Pero el nuevamente la alcanzo por la muñeca y la jalo hacia el, esta vez las lagrimas fluyeron por su rostro, sus amigas intentaron intervenir, pero fue la voz desgarrada de Serena la que se escucho.

-¡suéltame! ¡Déjame ya! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Me lastimas!- entonces, la mano abierta de Darien se estampo sobre la pared, arrinconándola, se escucho un ruido ensordecedor

-¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿irte con Seiya?- ella no lo soporto mas y decidida abrió su palma y la llevo directamente al rostro de el peligro, la bofetada resonó en el silencio de aquel lugar, todos contuvieron la respiración, dejaron de reírse y de murmurar, una chica había abofeteado a Darien ¿Qué pasaría ahora? El joven abrió los ojos intento contenerse, sentía que la sangre le hervía, nadie había osado arañarle un pelo, y el odiaba que le tocasen el rostro. Entrecerró los ojos y la miro.

-me has hecho enojar esta vez y eso no me gusta…

-¡cállate! –Grito finalmente la dulce Serena-¿Quién te crees para que me amenaces? ¿Y para que me hables así?...-soltando su muñeca-te burlaste de mis sentimientos frente a todos, así que solo te devolví el favor!-sus ojos acuosos conmocionaron al varón, quien tenía un mundo de sentimientos.

Ella levanto su mirada decidida, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados por el coraje y la rabia contenidos le grito

-¡ya tuve suficiente!-su determinación y su forma de mirarlo lo asustaron un poco, debía admitirlo mas ella prosiguió con seguridad-¡dejare de amarte Darien Chiba!-un silencio se apodero de él, quien abrió los ojos desconcertado, sintiendo algo atravesar su pecho y provoco que frunciera el seño, sin que Serena lo apreciara pues había volteado el rostro en un intento fugaz de ocultar lo que realmente sentía-

-¡ah! ¿Me olvidaras? ¿En serio crees que podrás hacerlo?-intentando burlarse, negándose a aceptar que le estaba doliendo, escucharla hablar así, le estaba doliendo más de lo que pensaba.

-¡claro que puedo! ¡Lo hare!- volteo a verlo nuevamente ahogando el nudo en su garganta- ¡te conozco lo suficiente te crees el príncipe, humillas a las mujeres y eso me disgusta! ¡Enterrare mis sentimientos no correspondidos en lo mas profundo de mi ser!-esta vez bajo el volumen de su voz la cual se le quebró en el acto, y fijo la vista en el suelo, ignorando nuevamente la expresión de el pelinegro, quien apretaba los puños, movió las cejas y profundizo la mirada-

-¿entonces me olvidaras?

-¡así es!- mirándolo furiosa-¡te olvidare y luego iré a la Universidad, conoceré a un buen chico y probablemente me casare con….!-

-¡entonces adelante! ¡Inténtalo!- fue interrumpida por sus fuertes palabras, por la penetrante mirada, por la presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo para después apoderarse de sus labios haciéndolos su presa, saboreándolos, deleitándose ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes que exclamaron un "¡oh!".

De sorpresa, Darien Chiba parecía haber perdido la razón, y besaba a Serena, algo que él jamás se permitía era demostrar sus sentimientos frente a nadie, entones Unazuki y Esmeralda dejaron de reír, Serena no pudo evitar flaquear ante su sabor, su olor, no podía negar lo que su corazón le gritaba. Darien se permitió explorar los labios de ella egoístamente, y cuando menos lo esperaba, ella se separo con brusquedad de el, y nuevamente le clavo esa mirada furiosa y lo abofeteo por segunda vez.

-¡idiota! ¡Eres un idiota Darien Chiba! – nuevamente las lagrimas aparecieron, gruesas, dolorosas, crueles, y Serena sin poder soportarlo más, termino de salir de aquel lugar. Dejando a un Darien confundido y en un conflicto de emociones.

**/ * * * * S&D * * * * /**

**¡OMG! Jejeje… ¡lo se! Y estoy lista para escuchar sus maldiciones y tooodos sus comentarios jejeje! Las quiero!**

**Perdón por la demora pero es que ayer no tuve Internet en todito el día, así es que yo si cumplí con mi palabra.**

**Con cariño Usako de Chiba.**

**5 de Octubre de 2011.**


	8. Magica Nevada

**NOTA:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon, le pertenecen a su creadora Naoko Takeuchi y estos únicamente le dan vida a la historia.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

**CAPITULO 7.- MÁGICA NEVADA**

Los presentes comenzaron a esparcirse discretamente, aunque esto no evitaba que las murmuraciones entre los presentes se escucharan. Darien Armando había besado a una chica, pero eso no era todo sino que lejos de ser correspondido, el mayor Don Juan de el Instituto había sido rechazado y abofeteado. Las amigas de la rubia sin pensarlo corrieron detrás de ella y los amigos de el, lo veían con profunda compasión, ¿en que momento su amigo había perdido el juicio?

El pelinegro aun se encontraba con la mano sobre la pared y la mirada fija en el suelo intentando normalizar el ritmo de su respiración abriendo sus ojos fue dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, fue entonces que reacciono, levanto la mirada encontrándose con la de los curiosos e intento correr detrás de Serena, mas no logro dar un solo paso cuando un puño cerrado se había estampado en su rostro.

-estúpido!- Darien no esperaba tal recibimiento y trastabillando dio un paso hacia atrás chocando contra la pared. Los curiosos volvieron a prestar atención y el pelinegro estaba por demás enfurecido, limpio con su mano el hilo de sangre y fúrico como se encontraba busco a su agresor, al descubrirlo lo entendió todo.-¡atrévete nuevamente a hacer llorar a Serena y te las veras conmigo! ¡Me escuchaste!- Haruka Tenoh Ahino, lo tomo por el cuello y frunciendo el ceño lo soltó secamente, Darien ni si quiera intento defenderse, sabia bien que se lo merecía.

Michiru logro detener a Haruka y el rubio recuperando su entereza dio media vuelta y partió tomando a la peliaguamarina de la mano.

El joven Chiba intento disimular muy bien el incomodo momento, con una falsa sonrisa y fue su hermana quien viéndolo con decepción movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, el sabia lo que esa mirada significaba.

-será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo ella con cierto tono autoritario y molestia, el no respondió solamente agito los brazos para soltarse de su hermana y lanzando miradas de pocos amigos a los presentes camino hacia la entrada del gran salón.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

Serena corría aparentemente sin rumbo fijo, pero fue su primo quien llego junto a ella y la detuvo del brazo.

-¡Sere! ¡Detente!- dijo girándola-¡acá estamos!- abriendo sus brazos para ofrecerle apoyo, Serena no contuvo mas las fuerzas y se soltó a llorar entre sus brazos.

-¡soy una tonta!- decía una y otra vez.- ¡lo peor es que tu me lo advertiste y aun así…!

-no digas mas pequeña.- las chicas comenzaron a llegar, Serena escucho los tacones de sus amigas e intento ocultar mas su rostro, se sentía tan estúpida, tan tonta ¿Cómo fue que se enamoro de alguien como el? ¿Cómo después de recibir tantas advertencias?, ellas esperaron con paciencia, hasta que la rubia se separo de el-

-vámonos, no quiero que el vuelva y me vea así- intentando sacar coraje

-¡así se habla prima!- intento animar Mina

-¡no vale la pena que llores por el Sere!- consoló Lita en un gesto maternal, descubriendo su rostro.

Amy Mizuno, quien se había mantenido al margen solamente pudo decir.

-Serena yo… ¡lo lamento! En parte esto es mi culpa por…

-No Amy. -Silencio ella devolviéndole una sonrisa y tomando su mano-¡no tienes la culpa de nada! La culpa es mía, por haber caído como una tonta ante sus encantos.

-¡te llevamos!- dijo Michiru- el auto de Darien aun esta ahí y no tardara en llegar.- se apresuro a abrirle la puerta, rápidamente subieron al auto

Haruka, Mina, Michiru y Serena se alejaron en el deportivo de Haruka.

-¿quieres que te lleve a casa?- pregunto la peliazul, pero en eso se dio cuenta que Andrew se acercaba a ellas.- bueno olvídalo, creo que tienes compañía.-sonriente-¡nos veremos el lunes! ¡Cuídate!-se alejo despidiéndose.

Lita apenas pudo reaccionar cuando ya Andrew se acercaba y paraba frente a ella.

-¡estas aquí!- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-¿ella se encuentra mejor?-pregunto el rubio de ojos verdes posando sus dedos sobre el delicado rostro de la castaña.

-¡esta triste!- encogiendo los hombros-no es para menos, además de hacerla quedar en ridiculo ¡el baboso de Darien le robo un beso! ¡su primer beso!-levantando la voz

-¡tranquila! Bueno…la verdad es que Darien cometió un error muy grave, pero…

-¡no intentes disculparlo!- lo enfrento algo molesta

-¡no lo hare!- dijo sonriéndose y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos-¡es solo que estoy seguro de que para Darien, todo esto resulta difícil…!- Lita lo miro un poco confundida mientras el se perdía en sus pensamientos- pobre Darien, aun le faltara pasar por mucho antes de entender sus sentimientos-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-esta vez fue ella quien acorto la distancia que los separaba-¿insinúas que Darien esta sintiendo algo por Serena?

-¡Darien jamás ha tenido la oportunidad de sentir algo por alguien pero esta vez, creo que Serena ha llegado a despertar sentimientos en el, que no logra entender!-

-¡no lo creo!- dijo ella volteándole el rostro, aunque a decir verdad lo que su novio decía tenia mucha lógica, ella misma había experimentado con Andrew todo el dolor y todas las lagrimas que tuvo que derramar, para que el se diera cuenta de que la amaba ¿acaso Darien también tenia un conflicto de emociones?

-¡mejor vámonos preciosa!- sugirió el tomando suavemente su brazo para tranquilizarla, agito las llaves del auto y la condujo hasta el para abrirle la puerta y llevarla a su casa.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

-¡Darien! ¡Darien!- grito Seiya Kou bajando rápidamente las escalinatas para alcanzar a su amigo-¡te estoy hablando!- mas el joven no se detuvo

-Darien, Seiya te viene hablando desde hace rato ¿Por qué no lo escuchas?

-¡no quiero hablar con ese!- cerrando los puños

-pero el…- el chico no espero y subió al auto, apenas su hermana subió, el arranco alejándose de ahí.

-¡estúpido Darien!- bufo Seiya intranquilo

-¡déjalo ya hermano! ¿Qué creías, que iba a escucharte?, por ahora esta molesto- dijo Yaten-¡mejor deja que le pase un poco y luego hablan y aclaran las cosas! ¿ok?

-creo que tienes razón

-bueno, me iré a alcanzarlo, probablemente esta será una larga noche de copas- dijo el platinado

-esta bien ¡te lo encargo mucho! – Dijo Seiya.- ¡te hablare mañana! ¡Cualquier cosa llámame! Estaré al pendiente.

Seiya Kou permaneció pensativo en el estacionamiento, sin ser consciente de que los jóvenes se alejaban poco a poco.

"_ay bombón ¡perdóname! Creo que en vez de ayudarte te metí en un problema"_ pensaba mientras le mandaba un mensaje pidiéndole disculpa. Fue entonces que reconoció su voz.

-¡es un estúpido! ¡Lo odio! ¡Maldito! ¡Mil veces maldito!- gritaba histérica y Seiya se puso de pie de inmediato para encontrarla

-pero Rei...¡tranquilízate!

-no Sahori ¡es que es tan insignificante! ¿Qué le ven? Darien ¡la beso! ¿Te das cuenta? ¡La beso enfrente de todos! Eso quiere decir que esa mosca muerta es más peligrosa de lo que pensaba- Seiya escuchaba con dolor sus palabras.

-¡Rei!- se escucho otra voz y una escandalosa carcajada, por la oscuridad el pelinegro no logro distinguirlas, por lo que intento acercarse

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto directa y secamente

-¡creo que tu y yo tenemos un problema en común!- se acerco cruzada de brazos-¡te quiero proponer algo mirando hacia todos lados-¡pero no acá! Ven a mi casa mañana ¡quiero platicar contigo!- Sahori intento alejarla

-¡Rei! Mejor vámonos, no creo que esto sea buena idea

-¡tu cállate nerd!- respondió la pelirroja con saña -¡esto es entre Rei y yo! ¡Metete en tus asuntos! ¿Entonces que…vienes?

-no se que pretendes-

-ya lo sabrás, solo te digo que nos conviene a ambas ¡tu quieres a Darien y yo también! ¿O no?- arqueando la ceja, Seiya no podía creer lo que escuchaba y anhelaba con todas sus ganas que Rei no cayera en la trampa.-esa mocosa parece mas peligrosa de lo que pensábamos ¿te diste cuenta?. -Rei solo asintió con la cabeza-entonces lo mejor es sacarla del partido y después... ¡que gane la mejor! ¿Qué te parece?- la pelinegra dudo y permaneció pensativa unos segundos, pero aun sentía el rencor hacia Darien y deseos de vengarse, ¡se había vuelto una obsesión!

-¡di que no!- susurro Seiya bajito y cerca de ahí

-¡lo pensare!-fue todo lo que respondió, y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su automóvil rojo

-¡piénsalo bien! ¡No te arrepentirás!- grito Unazuki.

El pelinegro de larga coleta se oculto y prefirió no hablar con ella, de alguna manera se sentía comprometido con Serena y no iba a permitir que algo malo le sucediera. Así que se prometió permanecer cerca de ella.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

Después de ir a dejar a a su hermana, Darien y Yaten se fueron al Galaxy, para intentar olvidar sus penas, Andrew llego rato despeas, Darien no hablo ni menciono nada del asunto, pero no era necesario, ¡sabían bien que el se sentía así por Serena y lo que le había hecho! Lo cual les dejaba una cosa muy clara ¡Darien estaba muy interesado en esa rubiecita! Mucho más de lo que todos imaginaban.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

Serena ya estaba en casa, no podía dormir y se encontraba en la madrugada en medio de la nada tomando leche y galletas, limpiaba sus lagrimas discretamente al escuchar que alguien bajaba las escaleras, dibujo su mejor sonrisa y se encontró con su hermano.

-¡Samy! ¿No puedes dormir?- pregunto como si nada

-¡sabia que estarías acá!- le respondió tomando la botella de leche y sirviéndose un poco.- ¿estas bien?- la rubia no supo que decir

-claro ¡Estoy bien!

-no es verdad Sere ¿Por qué me mientes?- Serena sintió como si de pronto su hermano menor hubiera crecido 5 años. Ahora no se burlaba de ella y no la molestaba.

-si, no te preocupes ¡solo fue el momento vergonzoso! Creo que tienes razón. –Asumió con cierta tristeza-tu hermana es una tonta- intento bromear –pero estoy bien

-¡no eres una tonta!- dijo acariciándole la cabeza tiernamente y mirándola a los ojos-¡eres una mujer hermosa! Y estoy completamente seguro de que Chiba se arrepentirá de haberte hecho llorar. – sonriéndole, ella le agradeció el gesto devolviéndole una franca sonrisa y después subieron a sus recamaras para intentar descansar.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

**Un par de semanas después.**

Las cosas habían cambiado y mucho, Serena había hecho lo posible por evitar encontrarse o estar a solas con Darien, Mina y las demás ayudaban mucho para evitar que el se acercara a ella, pero a decir verdad Darien hacia poco por acercársele, aun su orgullo de hombre no le permitía perdonarle el que lo hubiese abofeteado y humillado frente a todos, por otro lado sentía la necesidad de acercarse a ella, de pedirle una disculpa y se daba cuenta de que su indiferencia lo lastimaba profundamente, no sabia porque pero no toleraba el que ella lo ignorara por completo y a pesar de que el lo evitara, una fuerza mas grande que el, le hacían permanecer cerca de ella y no perder detalle de lo que le sucedía.

**En la secundaria.**

El jovencito no podía apartar la mirada de ella, de esa graciosa muchachita que jugaba con verdadera agilidad el tenis, Hotaru Chiba Moon, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, su blanca piel, sus ojos violetas, su cabellera negra azabache, de vez en vez su mirada coqueta se perdía en la del jovencito quien estaba sumamente enamorado de ella. Al terminar la clase de deportes el le llevo una bebida y paso su brazo por su cintura.

-¡acabaste con ellas nuevamente!- sonriéndole y besándole la frente

-y yo me pregunto ¿Cuándo vas a aceptarme una reta? ¿o es que acaso tienes miedo?- bromeo

-¿¡miedo yoo?—Comenzó a reírse.- jajaja ¡no, es solo que no quiero opacarte!

-¡ay si! ¡Como no!- dijo irónica mientras caminaban. Permanecieron unos momentos en silencio hasta que la chica pregunto-¿y…como esta Serena?

-pues igual, ya sabes ¡ella no suele demostrar su tristeza! Pero, se que esta mal ¿y tu hermano?

-¡de mal en peor! ¡No hace más que estar encerrado en su cuarto! ¡Tiene dos semanas que no sale, ni recibe llamadas! ¡No puedo creerlo! Ni siquiera las chicas llaman su atención, en verdad estoy muy preocupada por el- decía- solamente Andrew y Yaten llegan a casa, ni siquiera quiere hablar con Seiya. Mama no hace mas que invitar a cuanto chica se le ocurre, pero el resultado es el mismo, ¡el no las recibe! Me preocupa

-no te preocupes- pareció sonreír Samy- creo que solo es cosa de tiempo

-pues francamente ¡no se que pensar! Ni siquiera se que lo deprime tanto ¡si el que Serena lo halla humillado o el que el la hubiese besado a la fuerza!

Samy ya no menciono nada más pero parecía entender lo que sucedía.

**En la cafetería.**

-¡Darien tenemos que hablar!- dijo el chico con seriedad- y no acepto un no por respuesta

-¡no quiero escucharte! – respondió de mala gana poniéndose de pie y dejando a Yaten y Andrew sentados, Seiya opto por seguirlo, sabia que no seria fácil, pero Darien necesitaba saber la verdad. Los chicos prefirieron no seguirlos.

-¡me escucharas quieras o no!- decía caminando detrás de el

-¡eres un mal amigo! ¡Sabias lo que Serena me interesaba y gracias a ti le hice daño!- respondió finalmente enfrentándolo mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos, algunos se dieron cuenta del altercado. Mina, Amy y Lita, se encontraban cerca de ahí y escucharon con asombro lo que el pelinegro decía.

-¡no me culpes por no saber controlar ni reconocer tus verdaderos sentimientos Darien! ¡El culpable eres tú! ¡Por ser tan ciego para no aceptar que Serena te trae loco!- el abrió los ojos al escucharlo.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-no es necesario ser muy inteligente Darien, ¡todos nos hemos dado cuenta que Serena te interesa y es especial para ti! ¡El único que no quiere aceptarlo eres tú! ¡Porque aun continuas teniendo ese orgullo y ese pensamiento machista de hombre mujeriego e indomable! ¡Admítelo! Pero ¿sabes que es lo peor? – decía algo molesto.-lo peor es que le hiciste mucho daño ¡a Serena le interesas, o al menos le interesabas! No debía contártelo, pero ese día ella solamente me ayudaba para un favor que le pedí!

-¿un favor?- pregunto nervioso

-¡si! Le pedí que me ayudara, que esa noche quería darle celos a Rei, que me dejara bailar quería que ella nos viera, pero tú… ¡tú lo echaste todo a perder con tus celos estúpidos! Serena se encuentra muy mal y no es para menos.- decía- ¡solo quería que lo supieras!

-¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste antes? Me la he pasado ignorándola y haciéndola sentir mal todos estos días.- ahora comenzaba a hablar en voz baja y con cierta preocupación.

-intente explicarte ese día pero no me escuchaste, ahora ya sabrás que hacer, espero puedas disculparme

-¡que estúpido fui! Se dijo levantando la mirada, colocando sus brazos en su cintura y caminando hacia donde sabía bien se encontraba Serena, en el jardín de violetas, probablemente leyendo algún libro.

-¿escucharon?- dijo Mina aun con la boca abierta y con la patata en la mano, pues no había dejado de escuchar la conversación

-¿¡puede ser posible!- pegunto Lita un poco sorprendida

-¡pues tiene mucho de obvio niñas ¡pero apresúrense!- las interrumpió Amy ¡el va a donde Serena y esto puede terminar mal.

Darien llegaba a donde sabia que ella se encontraba, leyó el titulo del libro ¡Arráncame la vida! Ella parecía concentrada, se veía tan hermosa con esa seriedad y frunciendo el seño mientras repasaba cada línea con sus ojos azules como el cielo. Aun conteniendo el temor de ser rechazado se paro frente a ella y dijo.

-¡Sere!- la rubia sintió que todo su ser perdió el control de pronto, su corazón latió desenfrenadamente y su respiración apenas podía regularse, resistió el impulso de voltear a verlo, no entendía que hacia ahí.-¡Serena quisiera….!- tartamudeando y nervioso-quisiera hablar contigo- ella aun no sabia que hacer, hacia como que leía, pero sus ojos fijos dejaban en claro que no lo hacia.

-Mira, ahí esta Darien con Serena- dijo Esmeralda a Unazuki, ambas se retorcieron de coraje y envidia.

-¡por favor! Será solo un momento- _"¿por favor?. Se pregunto ella mentalmente ¿había escuchado bien?"_- prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo solo quería aclarar lo que sucedió ese día en…

-mira Darien,- respondió rápidamente a la defensiva al escucharlo -¡no quiero ni es necesario que me expliques nada! Lo que sucedió sucedió y ya, ¡no tiene importancia!- le dijo poniéndose de pie, cerrando su libro y tomando su lonch para alejarse de el, ante su mirada de sorpresa.

"_¿no tiene importancia?"_ se pregunto con decepción.

-pero es que yo…

-no digas nada mas…ahora compermiso ¡tengo que estudiar para el examen de bioquímica!- en todo el momento ella no se digno a verlo a los ojos y su respuesta lo dejo desconcertado. Sin poder evitarlo la tomo por el antebrazo en un intento por detenerla y evitar que se alejara.

-¡espera Serena quiero pedirte una di….!

-¿acaso no entendiste?- se escucho la voz de Haruka a sus espaldas -¿o acaso quieres que vuelva a recordarte porque no quiere que te le acerques?- los ojos del rubio cenizo brillaron con cierto odio, y fue la dulce voz de Michiru quien tomándolo del brazo le dijo.

-¡Haru! ¡Detente!-

-no es necesario Haruka ¡Darien ya se va!- respondió Serena mirándolo a los ojos con desprecio, el ojiazul, no lo escucho dos veces, pese a desear que ella lo escuchara y lo disculpara, aun no soportaba que alguien lo dominara de esa manera. Sin decir más la soltó y se alejo de ahí.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

Pasaron unos días mas, Unazuki, Esmeralda y Rei tenían un plan para alejar a Serena de Darien, ¡debían hacerlo ya! Pero esperaban pacientes el momento adecuado para no levantar sospechas. La pelirroja no dejaba de acosar a Darien en ningún momento.

Entre Andrew y Lita las cosas iban viento en popa, parecía que finalmente ellas habían aceptado que la castaña lo perdonara, después de toda una mujer enamorada es capaz de soportar cualquier prueba. Se encontraban muy enamorados y desfrutándose uno al otro.

Con Rei y Seiya las cosas no avanzaban mucho, pero eran grande amigos y eso le bastaba a el chico por el momento, sabia que con mucha paciencia lograría conquistar su corazón y se daba cuenta de que Darien se había vuelto un obsesión para ella, y se prometió tener paciencia para poder ayudarla a olvidarse de el.

Yaten continuaba luchando por lograr que Mina le hiciera caso, pero al parecer a la rubia se le había ocurrido hacerlo sufrir un poco mas a pesar de darse cuenta del cambio de Yaten, hacia tiempo que no se escuchaba que los playboy del colegio tuvieran una cita o una nueva conquista, ni, Seiya, ni Andrew, ni Yaten, mucho menos Darien, eso si era noticia en aquel colegio. Pero aun así, Mina no quería correr ningún riesgo. Así que ese día a la salida de la escuela había ideado un plan. Ella caminaba con total coquetería soltando y agitando su larga y dorada cabellera, al pasar junto a Yaten se despidió de el sonriéndole coquetamente, agitando su mano y guiñándole un ojo. Yaten no lo pensó dos veces y decidió acercarse, mas se llevo una desilusión al comprobar que alguien mas la esperaba, se detuvo en seco y sintió que algo le quemaba por dentro, ahí, frente al se encontraba el musculoso chico de la fiesta

-¡Mal!- saludaba la rubia con verdadera efusividad-¡que gusto!

-¡hola preciosa! ¡Me da gusto verte!- dijo mirándola con deleite y abrazándola para tomar su cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡maldito!- dijo entre dientes Yaten

-¡mmm!.- dijo Seiya detrás de el- buen partido- para enfurecerlo aun más, el platinado no volteo a verlo pues no quería perderse detalle de ese encuentro.

-¿y donde esta tu hermosa prima? ¡Es una verdadera preciosidad!

-¡creo que viene atrás con mi hermano!

-¿eh…?- dijo algo asustado-¿tu hermano?

-¡si!.- Dijo ella divertida y riéndose – jajajaja ¿le tienes miedo?- golpeando su fuerte brazo para molestar mas a Yaten, ella sabia que el la miraba.-

-¡no es miedo! Pero después de ver lo que le hizo a aquel que beso a tu primita, prefiero ser cuidadoso

-¡jajaja! Bueno entonces vámonos ¿A dónde me llevaras?- pregunto melosamente colgándose de su brazo, Yaten no podía contener el deseo de alejarlo de el y se acerco rápidamente dispuesto a hacerlo

-¡Mina!- dijo serio parándose junto a ellos

-¡ah! Yaten- dijo ella sin soltarse del alto y musculoso Malchite-¡te presento a…!

-se perfectamente bien quien es- respondió

-¿entonces que quieres?- altanera y divertida al ver su reacción

-¡no se te olvide que hoy tenemos entrenamiento!

-¿hoy?- se pregunto

-¡si! Y como capitana del equipo debes saber que necesitamos ensayar y queremos ver la nueva propuesta para la porra del equipo de esta temporada y no veo que estén trabajando en ello,- a Mina el pretexto le pareció tonto pero muy tierno, pues Yaten demostraba que moría de celos- así que solo tienes dos horas para volver si es que vas a algún lado- mirándola con recelo

-¡ayy Yaten! La verdad tengo un compromiso, ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos para el jueves?

-¿Qué?- molesto por su respuesta

-mi amigo atravesó toda la ciudad para invitarme al cine y no pienso desairarlo- respondió con gran naturalidad y Mal solo se arreglaba la larga cabellera y lo miraba burlón.- además el capitán no me lo ha solicitado ¡Así que dile a Darien que el próximo jueves prometo darles la demostración que solicitan! ¿Está bien? Ahora si me permites ¡debo irme!- despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa mientras que Yaten Kou estaba evidentemente furioso. Cerca de ahí Seiya comenzó a burlarse estrepitosamente.

-¡cállate!- le dijo el golpeándolo en el brazo para caminar hacia las duchas y darse un buen baño con agua fría, necesitaba bajar los ánimos que de pronto se le habían encendido.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * * **

Nada mejoraba entre Darien y Serena, la indiferencia de ella ahora resultaban desesperantes para el quien buscaba mil pretextos para acercarse a ella, sin obtener éxito. Y una tarde como cualquier otra sucedió ¡el indeseable encuentro! Serena caminaba esa mañana de domingo por el centro en busca de cosas que necesitaba, Darien se encontraba tomando café en el Crowne y ahí mientras bebía una taza de negro café, la vio por el ventanal, con su sonrisa mágica con sus ojos hermosos, con su andar tan pícaro. La siguió como si todo pasara en cámara lenta y para su fortuna entro al lugar, no podía sentirse más feliz, Serena se sentó a unas cuantas mesas dándole la espalda y pidió un Banana Split y una limonada mientras sacaba sus compras. El no lo pensó mas, sabia que era su oportunidad y armándose de valor se acerco a ella, no le pregunto solamente se sentó junto a ella.

-¡que sorpresa encontrarte acá!- sonriéndole, a la rubia la tomaron por sorpresa, miro de un lado a otro y sabia que esta vez estaba sola, en sus ojos se reflejaba la angustia y eso le dolió mucho a Darien- ¡perdóname! no debería sentarme así como así pero ¡si te preguntaba probablemente me dirías que no! ¿O me equivoco?

-pues…- no sabia que responder, aun estaba conmocionada.

-entonces permíteme- dijo el poniéndose de pie y sonriéndole galantemente.-¡Hola Serena! ¡Es un verdadero placer encontrarte! ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?- ella se sonrió, a pesar de intentar contenerse, Darien le había robado una sonrisa y eso aligero un poco el peso del momento.-¿esa sonrisa es un si?- inquirió mirándola fijamente.

-¡puedes sentarte!-dijo señalando la silla, y aun preguntándose porque era tan tonta para hacerlo, pero algo mas fuerte que ella le había demostrado que no resultaba fácil dejar de pensar en el, de extrañarlo, de querer escuchar su voz, su risa, descubrir su mirada perdida en ella. Le gustaba ¡demasiado! Y lo peor es que arrancarlo de su pensamiento no era suficiente, no podía hacerlo, era imposible.

-¡gracias!- dijo el acentuando su azul y profunda mirada en los ojos de ella. –no sabes cuanto significa para mi que me permitas acercarme a ti, porque…hace días que deseaba hablarte.

-¿sobre que?- pregunto la rubia con nervios.

-sobre lo que paso ese día- ella bajo la mirada y se negó a levantar los ojos, Darien suspiro y armándose de valor continuo- ¡Sere! ¡lo lamento! Quiero que me disculpes.- ella no decía nada solo se limito a verlo a los ojos, por lo que el continuo- ese día me comporte como un verdadero imbécil ¡como un idiota!- enfatizo-sabia lo importante que para ti era ese momento y a pesar de ello yo…-mirando al suelo, Serena pudo ver sinceridad en sus ojos y claridad en sus palabras lo cual la confundía sobremanera.- te hice pasar un mal momento, te hice sentir mal frente a todos- tomo su mano instintivamente con desesperación- ¡por favor! ¡Discúlpame! –suplico. Serena solamente podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza y el escucharlo y mirarlo a los ojos la hacían flaquear.

-¡Darien!... ¿porque?- indago tontamente

-¡por que soy estúpido! Porque fui un tonto que no pudo soportar verte bailar, coquetear y a punto de besarte con Seiya, eso me provoco un sentimiento extraño, quería gritar, romperle la cara y… ¡me desquite con la persona equivocada! ¡Quiero que me disculpes!- repitió atreviéndose a rozar con sus dedos su blanca mejilla. Serena cerro los ojos, bajo la mirada y la devolvió a el llena de ternura con esa sonrisa perfecta que el lograba provocarle.

-¡Darien!- suspirando por sentirse tonta-no se- comenzó

-¡solo di que si!- insistió el presionándole su mano y acercándose a ella-¡no lo volveré a hacer! Solo quiero que me permitas seguir siendo tu amigo.

-¡Darien!- repitió ella y esta vez le sonrió ampliamente y acaricio su rostro, lo cual quería hacer desde hacia tiempo, lo acaricio con tal delicadeza y ternura que el ojiazul sintió que se estremecía ante el contacto.-¡eres un tonto! ¿Sabias?

-lo se- dijo el tomando su mano para llevarla a sus labios y besarlas.-

-se que también fue un error que Seiya y yo hiciéramos eso, la verdad únicamente quería ayudarlo un poco con Rei y no pensé en que tu, te pondrías así.

-¿entonces? ¿Tratamos de olvidar todo?

-está bien- respondió y la sonrisa de Darien no tardo en aparecer, llenando a Serena de felicidad

-¡muchas gracias preciosa!- le dijo- te prometo que me portare lo mejor que pueda.- dijo sin apartar la mirada de ella.

El resto de la tarde el se dedico a hacerla reír, y que todo el mal momento quedara atrás, tenia un buen carácter y su carisma y simpatía lograban hechizar a Serena quien ya se sentía nuevamente en las nubes, solo por tener la atención completa de Darien.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * * **

La noticia de la reconciliación entre Serena y Darien provoco polémica no solo entre las chicas y Haruka, sino en toda la escuela, el rumor sobre el interés de Darien hacia la chica nueva se esparció y todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que sucedía entre ellos.

Con sus amigas pasaba algo similar, algunas le apoyaban totalmente pero le hacían ver que no se entregara a manos llenas, que llevara las cosas tranquilas y que intentara darse la oportunidad de conocerlo bien y asegurarse que no iba a volver a hacerle daño, les parecía algo preocupante pero por otro lado, entendían que Darien realmente se había mostrado interesado, cariñoso y atento con su amiga. Había dejado de tener citas y si se le veía con alguna, resultaba ser Serena, incluso en la escuela la buscaba y pasaba tiempo junto a ella, cosa que nunca antes había sucedido.

-¡por si acaso me mantendré cerca!- decía el rubio aun celoso y molesto – no confió del todo en el

-¡Ruka!- decía Michiru abrazándolo y besando fugazmente sus labios- no seas tan celoso amor, ¡Serena sabe cuidarse sola!

-primo no te preocupes- dijo ella- ¡lo que va a pasar tiene que pasar! Nadie dijo que las cosas son fáciles-

-aun así, ¡ten mucho cuidado Serena! – Decía la alta castaña, -tomate las cosas con calma. No quisiera que sufrieras lo que yo sufrí.-

-¡no se preocupen chicos! Gracias a todos, por preocuparse.

En esos momentos la canción que se transmitía en la radio del colegio dejo de sonar, para dejar escuchar a las locutoras quienes daban los buenos días.

-¡buenos días Tokio! Nos es grato presentarles el estado del tiempo, tengan cuidado pues todo asegura que esta semana comenzara la primera nevada y eso nos revela que tendremos una blanca Navidad. –Serena comenzó a reír y gritar eufórica.

-¡siii! ¡Nieve! Jajajaja muero porque caiga la primera nevada –decía con ilusión y los ojitos brillosos, saltando de un lado a otro y abrazando a sus amigos.

Cerca, muy cerca de ahí Darien había escuchado todo, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ideando un plan.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto Yaten al ver su sonrisa

-¡no, no es nada!- dijo para luego permanecer pensativo-

-¿seguro?- insistió Seiya quien ya había arreglado las cosas con el

-¡Seiya! ¡Tú me ayudaras!

-¿a que?

-¡ya veras! Por lo pronto necesito hacer unas llamadas... ¡luego te cuento!- dijo sacando el celular y alejándose de ahí.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * * **

La tarde había caído y con ello el viento frio provocaba que los transeúntes portaran abrigos, el frio del invierno se sentía en todo su esplendor, y en el rojo de un semáforo, un joven en su automóvil de lujo miraba hacia el cielo con la esperanza dibujada en el rostro.

-¡todo parece indicar que hoy será el día!- había esperado un par de días para ese momento y todos los días era lo mismo, conducía por cuarenta minutos hasta llegar a tres casas de la casa de Serena, esperando pacientemente el momento mágico, pero durante esos días no había sucedido nada. Así que más que entusiasta tomo la ruta que como cada tarde lo llevaría hacia el distrito de Jiuban, donde vivía la rubia de sus sueños. Vio el reloj y marcaba las seis de la tarde por lo que decidió llamar a su amigo.

-¡hola! ¡Seiya! ¿Dónde estas?

-¡¿Darien?- mirando a su acompañante para después ponerse de pie y alejarse un poco.-¡estas loco hombre! ¿Otra vez estas ahí?

-te dije que esperaría paciente y acá estoy así que te pregunto ¿estas listo tu? ¿Dónde andas?- un poco impaciente al escucharlo, del otro lado Seiya miro a la chica que lo veía misteriosamente y cerrando los ojos suspiro para tallar sus ojos con sus manos.

-¡demonios! ¿Ahora?

-¡la nieve caerá en cuestión de horas! ¡Te necesito acá! ¡Lo prometiste! Así que termina lo que estas haciendo y mas te vale que tomes ese auto y vueles hacia acá en este momento- ordeno un poco desesperado-¡me la debes! -sentencio

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien!-volteando a ver a la pelinegra-¡llego en cuestión de media hora! ¡Eres un maldito bastardo!- susurro bajito- ¡tenia algo que hacer con Rei y lo has arruinado todo! ¡Ahora tú me deberás un favor!

-¡si, si! Lo que quieras ahora ¡te quiero acá en este instante!- bufo riéndose burlón- colgaron y entonces Seiya se giro a ver a Rei

-¡Rei!-

-¿Qué pasa?- un poco curiosa- ¿era Darien? ¿Pasa algo?

-eh ¡no, no! No es nada de importancia. Solo que olvide que esta tarde teníamos una cita con los chicos y me están esperando- moviéndose de un lado a otro- ¡lo lamento preciosa! ¡Tengo que irme!- le dijo tomando sus guantes y colocándose su gorro, para después ponerse la chamarra.

-¡Esta bien! No te preocupes ¡dejaremos para otro día el te! – Respondió un poco decepcionada y acompañándolo a las escaleras mientras miraba el cielo-¡todo parece indicar que hoy nevara!- dijo abrigándose con sus brazos mientras un viento alborotaba sus cabellos

-¿tu crees?-pregunto el preocupado

-¡claro! ¿No ves?- señalando un poco hacia el sur- el cielo indica que pronto caerá la primera nevada- sonriente

-¡Esta bien! Entonces me voy- tomándola por los hombros para verla a los ojos y despedirse de ella -¡cuídate mucho preciosa!- le dijo, ella se ruborizaba cuando el le hablaba de esa manera y la miraba con profundidad. –Te veo mañana- dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándola fuerte conteniendo las ganas de besarla en los labios- ¡adiós!- y bajo presuroso las largas escaleras para llegar a su auto, a medida que avanzaba comenzó a sentir el viento mas fuerte las copas de los arboles agitarse frenéticamente.

Desde su sitio Darien miraba impaciente su reloj.

-¡estúpido Seiya! ¡Arruinaras todo!- mirando por el retrovisor para ver si distinguía el auto de su amigo, sin obtener resultados. Finalmente escucho el rechinido de la llanta pararse frente a el.

-¡justo a tiempo!

-bien- señalo el -¡ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer! ¡Asegúrate de llegar lo antes posible, ¡te espero en el parque, frente a la pista!

-¡claro!- Darien arranco para poder adelantarse y Seiya se estaciono frente a la residencia de los Tsukino. Toco el timbre y a señora Ikuko lo recibió amablemente.

-¡Seiya! Que sorpresa- saludándolo cálidamente-¡pasa! ¿Buscas a Serena?

-¡si!- dijo el

-¡en un momento le hablo! Pero toma asiento ¿quieres un te o un café? Con este frio se antoja ¿no crees?

-¡si! Gracias- sentándose para esperar, Serena tardo unos minutos en bajar

-¡Seiya! ¿Qué haces acá?

-¡Serena! ¡Quiero que me acompañes! Se me antojo salir a patinar y escuche que la pista del parque abrió hace unos días ¡anda, vamos!

-¿ahorita?- pregunto ella sorprendida

-¡pues si! ¿Qué tiene?

-¡hace mucho frio!

- ¡ay Serena!- dijo el intentando encontrar la forma de llevarla ya, o de lo contrario Darien lo ahorcaría.-¡anda vamos! Es temprano ¡son las siete de la noche! ¡Vamos!- levantándose y sonriéndole

-es que…-aun dudosa

-¡ve a abrigarte bien y te espero! ¡No acepto un no por respuesta! Después te invito unas hamburguesas ¿te parece?- sabiendo que le encantaban. Ella sonrió animada- además démonos prisa ¡tal parece que pronto nevara y no quiero perderme ese espectáculo!-

-¿nevara?- pregunto acercándose a la ventana para después subir corriendo las escaleras sin dar mas explicación

-esta niña- dio Ikuko haciéndole compañía a Seiya, al cabo de unos minutos, ella regreso, llevando unos Jeans grises ajustados, botas blancas y altas de plataforma, un abrigo de Mink color blanco y debajo un suéter de cuello alto en color gris, con guantes en el mismo tono y una bufanda multicolor, se maquillo luciendo hermosa y natural, soltó su cabello para colocarse una boina y un bolso gris.

-¡estoy lista!- dijo alegre-¡anda vamos! ¿Qué esperas?-impaciente abriendo la puerta-¡regreso al rato mama!

El camino hacia el parque fue de lo más divertido, ella escuchaba y cantaba en voz alta las canciones de su amigo, en realidad se llevaban más que bien, tenían muchas cosas en común, Seiya se había vuelto un buen amigo.

En un laboratorio de análisis clínicos, una chica recibía un sobre sellado, nerviosa, lo tomo y leyó su nombre, el corazón comenzó a latirle mas rápido aun, al saber que pronto sabría la verdad, una verdad que llevaba un par de semanas atormentándola. Agradeció a la laboratorista y sonrió tontamente alejándose de ahí, no quería que la vieran, y entonces, apenas dio vuelta a la esquina cuando no lo soporto mas, arrugo el sobre con desesperación rompiéndolo y abrió la hoja que arrojaba un POSITIVO con letras mayúsculas, sintió que las piernas se le doblaron y se no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué seria de su vida?.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * * **

En la pista de patinaje, Darien esperaba impaciente, y a la vez nervioso, movía los pies de un lado a otro.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, ella apenas y bajo del auto tomo a su amigo de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastro hacia la pista.

-¡espera Serena! Hay que hacer cola- dijo el buscando con la mirada a su amigo, quien se encontraba en medio de la pista pasando inadvertido por la cantidad de gente que se encontraba en el sitio.

-¡bien! ¡Tengo los patines!- dijo la rubia dándole un par a su amigo y apresurándose a colocárselos.

-espera Serena- se decía mirando al cielo, de pronto el viento parecía haber cesado

-¡vamos!- dijo ella adentrándose a la pista, apenas sus pies tocaron el hielo ella se deslizo con verdadera gracia y agilidad, dejando a un sorprendido Darien quien a la distancia no podía dejar de apreciarla, la rubia, cerro los ojos y comenzó a patinar alrededor, Seiya tuvo que darse prisa y patinar en sentido contrario para encontrársela, y así con paciencia espero hasta que al fin el mágico espectáculo dio inicio, la primera bola de nieve golpeo su rostro.

-¡espera bombón!-

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella a pocos metros sin dejar de patinar

-¡que iré por chocolate caliente!- alejándose para salir de ahí

-¡esta bien!- respondió la chica mas que feliz, se deslizaba hacia atrás cuando repentinamente choco contra alguien quien la sostuvo delicadamente por la cintura.-¡perdón!- dijo girándose lentamente, mas grande fue su sorpresa y emoción al encontrarse frente a frente con esos ojos azules que se perdían en ella y que la hacían perder el control de sus emociones, las bolas de nieve continuaban cayendo una a una, provocando que algunos chicos y niños se salieran de la pista.

-¡no te preocupes princesita! Al parecer tuviste suerte de caer en mis brazos- respondió el guiñándole un ojo y logrando que se le detuviera el corazón.

-¡Darien!- logro decir y se sintió estúpida.-¿Qué haces acá?

-bueno pues, a decir verdad, hay algo que quiero decirte- ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta que comenzaba a nevar por permanecer embelesada admirándolo con ese suéter negro de cuello alto pegado a su ejercitado cuerpo y esos jeans rotos deslavados.

-¿a mi?- pregunto

-¡si!- dijo Darien señalando a un par de chicos que se dirigían hacia ellos cargando una manta que decía -¡ SERENA …TE QUIERO! ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?- el adolescente llevaba un ramo de rosas en color rojo y la chica unos globos de gas en forma de corazón- Serena se llevo una mano a la boca sumamente sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo, no lo podía creer. Eran el centro de atención y no esperaba tal declaración de amor.

-e-esto…. ¿Qué significa?- tartamudeo mientras su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, Darien no perdía detalle de su rostro y de sus gestos y se sentía sumamente complacido de poder lograr arrancar una sonrisa de ella. Serena volteo a verlo y el se perdió en el azul de sus ojos

-solo intento borrar el mal momento…y decirte que ¡te quiero!- le dijo viéndola a los ojos y ella se estremeció al escucharlo, entonces el chico le daba las rosas rojas para ofrecérselas a Serena mientras la chiquilla soltaba al cielo los globos, entonces Serena radiante de felicidad subió los ojos y pudo observar que la primera nevada del año caía sobre ellos, algunos curiosos exclamaron de alegría y Serena se sentía mas que feliz, ella lo miro a los ojos, ahí se encontraba el con esa expresión de ternura que solo había con ella, sintiéndose feliz solo podía mover la cabeza de arriba abajo y entonces Darien se acerco a ella, apoyando su mano en su espalda para acercarla a el y pudieron sentir la calidez de su aliento, el miro con deleite sus labios y la atrajo para tomar su mejilla y levantar su rostro, recorrerla milimétricamente ella cerro los ojos y acerco su rostro y sin poder soportar por mas tiempo busco sus labios, los cuales lo recibieron dulces, cálidos, el beso fue muy diferente a tantas otras veces, en esta ocasión, lo único que el podía pensar es en hacerla sentir bien y demostrarle en ese beso lo especial que ella era para el, la beso con ternura moviendo sus labios lentamente, ella se aferro a su cuerpo abrazándolo, como si temiera que el desapareciera, su cuerpo y sus labios temblaban, y su corazón mas. Dentro de si Darien solo podía sentir ese cosquilleo en su interior que lo desconcertaba, las manos le sudaban, y todo su ser se aceleraba junto a su corazón. La nieve los golpeo en el rostro separándolos entre risas.

-¡Darien!- susurro ella aun con la sensación dulce en sus labios y abriendo un poco sus ojos para ver el rostro varonil de el pelinegro- ¿Qué…que significa esto?

-¡significa que te quiero! Y que quiero que estés conmigo…Sere ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-¿t-tu novia?- incrédula por lo que escuchaba, jamás se le había escuchado tener una novia

-¡me gustas muchísimo! Y creo que… ¡Te quiero aun más! Solo, solo quiero que estés conmigo ¡se mi novia!- suplico con ternura sin soltarla aun de la cintura, ella al tenerlo tan cerca sintió que todo su ser temblaba de la emoción y a no ser por los fuertes brazos de el, probablemente hubiera perdido el equilibrio y se hubiera caído, pero ahí estaba ella, entre sus brazos, sintiéndose completamente feliz.

-¡te quiero Darien!- confeso con voz dulce-¡y si…me encantaría ser tu novia!- el brillo se reflejo en los ojos de Darien y no pudo ocultar la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos, así que nuevamente tomo a Serena por la barbilla y miro con deleite sus labios para luego acercarlos lentamente a los suyos y acariciarlos tiernamente sintiendo una calidez en su pecho que le resultaba desconocida, pero agradable. Se besaron permitiéndose conocerse, moviéndose lentamente y disfrutando de la dulzura del otro. Cuando al fin se separaron, Serena exclamo aun con los ojos cerrados.-

-¡todo esto me parece un sueño!

-Dejemos que este sueño sea recordado para siempre.- respondió el, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho para abrazarla tiernamente, mientras la nieve caía alrededor suyo, haciendo de ese instante un momento mágico.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

_Se que no tengo perdón por la insoportable espera, pero ya volví y espero sea de su agrado la actualización, les pido mil disculpas, me siento comprometida con ustedes y gracias a su apoyo, sus mensajes y todas sus publicaciones me animan a continuar._

_¡GRACIAS POR TODO NENAS! SON UN AMOR Y DE VERDAD QUE LAS QUIERO!_

_Malua, The Banshee 0001, Kira Moon Xcarlata, sailor lady, VICO, Gaby de Chiba, renessme-dr, mirimoon, antonella, KATHERINE, anyreth, aRiizaii, marceila, nahima-chan, moon05, Usagi13chiba, Alezziita¨91, Cristydechiba, Crimson Mizzle, Usako Tsukino de Chiba, Usagi conejita, Serena Eternal Star Moon, mayilu. GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE COMENTAR, PARA MI SIGNIFICA TODO Y ME HACEN FELIZ CON CADA COMENTARIO *-*_

_Les deseo lo mejor en este año…¡un cálido beso y un abrazo! Mi regalo de reyes jeje._

_Con cariño_

**Usako de Chiba**

_6 de Enero de 2012_


	9. Primer desilusión

**NOTA:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon, le pertenecen a su creadora Naoko Takeuchi y estos únicamente le dan vida a la historia.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

**CAPITULO 8.- PRIMER DESILUSIÓN**

El reloj sonaba con la insistencia por tercera vez, la chica que se encontraba debajo de las sabanas refunfuñaba dando patadas y manoteando, hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió para permitirle escuchar un grito que reconoció en el acto

-¡Serena tontaa! Ya levántate ¡son las 9 de la mañana y es domingo!- al momento el despertador emitió su cotidiano "¡_ring-ring!_" la rubia un poco desesperada emitió un

-¡aaaaahhhhggg! ¡Déjenme dormir es domingo!- al instante que colocaba una mano sobre el despertador de luna para apagarlo y colocaba una almohada sobre su rostro. Fue solo cuestión de breves segundos para despertarse del todo y de repente, las imágenes en su mente se revelaron, refrescando un poco su memoria… se quedo estática, quito la almohada de su cabeza, con los brazos y piernas abiertas mirando al techo, con la respiración agitada, sintió de pronto como su corazón latió de golpe y con la mano derecha llevándola a la altura de su pecho intento calmarlo… una sonrisa le se dibujo en el rostro, llevo la otra mano a sus labios, logrando recordar el suave cosquilleo, mientras sus ojos se abrían mucho y su corazón se aceleraba mas y mas. De pronto se sentó de golpe sobre la cama, vio la chaqueta sobre el silloncito del rincón y se dijo.- ¿¡no es un sueño!?-

-¿Qué te pasa hermanita?- se burlo el adolescente al ver el rostro de la rubia

-¡Sammy!- le dijo volteando a ver a su hermano, con su atuendo deportivo ¡pellízcame!

-¡será un placer!- dijo con risa malévola para tomar su antebrazo y ejecutar la orden retorciendo la piel de su antebrazo

-¡aaaahhh!- grito ella volteando a verlo enfurecida -¡eres un salvaje! -Dijo poniéndose de pie para intentar alcanzarlo y lanzarle lo que encontró a su paso, unas pantuflas

-¡Niñooos!- reprendió el papá, asomándose a la habitación.- Sera mejor que se den prisa iremos a dar un paseo a las montañas y a relajarnos un poco. Sus primos también vienen, ¡deben estar por llegar! Serena, será mejor que te des prisa…- Samuel salía de la habitación de su hermana.-por cierto señorita ¡ya me platicaras de ese jovencito con quien llegaste anoche!- la rubia casi se atraganta al escuchar a su padre, así que sumamente nerviosa y sin disimularlo, se levanto, pego la vista al suelo incapaz de ver a su padre y respondió.

-¡papá, me daré una ducha y me arreglare rápido!- pasando por su lado, sin darle tiempo de nada mas, a lo que Kenji no le quedo de otra que esbozar una media sonrisa, al advertir el sonrojo en el rostro de su princesa, lo rápido que habían pasado los años y que ahora la habían convertido en una hermosa jovencita.

Rato después la familia Tsukino y la familia Tenoh Ahino, partían hacia un domingo familiar, rentaron una cabaña y comenzaban a preparar todo para poder tomar un desayuno y darse una ducha en las aguas termales, la familia convivía amenamente platicando sobre los acontecimientos importantes, pero Serena aun no se recuperaba del shock y parecía ausente, fue cuando Mina le grito a todo pulmón.

-¡ahora me contaras todo con detalle!- tomándola del brazo ante la mirada insistente de su hermano Haruka, quien sospechaba de que se trataba.

-¿Qué te pasa Mina?

-¡dime! ¿Ya son novios?

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Pues Seiya me comento los planes de Darien… ¡pero cuéntame toooodooo!- insistió logrando que ella se sonrojara y no le quedo de otra mas que contarle, así que introduciéndose en el agua Serena comenzó el relato.

-mira…yo me encontraba en medio de la pista esperando a que Seiya regresara…

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

Mientras tanto en la piscina de su residencia, una pelirroja tomaba el sol en un traje de baño completo color rojo, había reunido a sus amigas quienes disfrutaban de un suculento desayuno.

-¿entonces que harás Unazuki?

-¡ya saben! ¡Darien será mi novio! Y me casare con el, ¡Así sea lo último que haga!-

-pues no se como lo harás si es evidente el interés de el por la nueva chica- dijo una castaña en tono burlesco

-¡interés que se esfumará apenas el consiga lo que quiere de ella!- respondió sarcástica

-¿tu crees?- comento con cizaña una de sus amigas-pues por lo que vemos, esta vez Darien ha perdido el juicio, ¡nunca se le había visto tan interesado en una chica!- la rubia apretó los dientes y dio un sorbo a su coctel intentando disimular su mal humor

-¡ya lo veremos! ¡Veremos que tanto le dura el gusto a esa!- dijo quitándose las gafas para dejar ver sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de malicia y odio.

-señorita- dijo una empleada trayendo consigo a una pelinegra- esta señorita la busca.

-¡valla!- dijo Unazuki poniéndose de pie y quitándose las gafas para ver a la chica.- ¡que agradable sorpresa Rei! ¡No creí que vinieras!- dándole un beso en la mejilla y ofreciéndole una copa.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

Para Darien aquel domingo había sido un poco aburrido, después de desayunar y comer en familia, fueron a cenar a casa de unos amigos de su padre, lo cual le hizo mas pesado el día, con frecuencia tuvo el deseo de tomar el celular y llamar a la chica que últimamente se había metido hasta en sus sueños, pero no quiso parecer demasiado ansioso, así que espero pacientemente a que el día transcurriera.

-¿se puede saber en que piensas?

-¡Hotaru!- exclamo, esfumando la imagen en su mente cuando el se había atrevido a besar sus labios, en ese momento él la había sentido estremecerse y temblar de emoción, la sonrisa en sus labios rosas, el azul cielo de sus ojos clavándose en los suyos, su mirada transparente y su fragilidad, era algo que no podía borrar de su mente- ¡no, en nada!

-¡no es cierto! Me gustaría saber ¿Quién es la chica que te esta robando el sueño?- comenzó juguetona

-¡no seas ridícula! Sabes bien que yo no…- se interrumpió así mismo incapaz de continuar, como si sintiera un pesar por hablar de tal manera de aquella chica que el sabia era mas que especial para el.

-¡mmmm!- dijo ella picara- pues dirás lo que quieras, pero yo no había visto en ti esa mirada. Me parece que al fin estas sentando cabeza hermanito.-

-¡estas loca!- respondió un poco irritado levantándose de aquel lugar y dejando a su hermana menor muy pensativa, hasta que sus padres, decidieron retirarse y regresar a casa.

**Con la familia de Serena.**

Ya anochecía cuando ellos volvían a casa, Serena aun se mantenía inquieta por lo que había sucedido, cuando repentinamente, recibe un mensaje de texto, al ver el nombre "Darien" de inmediato sintió que el oxigeno le hacia falta y en su estomago sintió un vuelco que la hacia doblarse y respirar con rapidez. Lo abrió y repaso mentalmente:

"_Hola Serena…espero hallas tenido un bonito domingo, yo la pase de lo mas aburrido en compromisos familiares ¡ja!...espero verte mañana en la escuela…descansa"._

La rubia se dejo caer en el sofá mientras todo lo acontecido la noche anterior se revivía en su mente, aun estaba incrédula y dudaba de que aquello fuera cierto, pero esa tarde Mina le hizo ver su realidad. Ese mensaje terminaba por convencerla de que todo era cierto ¡ella se había convertido en la novia del popular y famoso Darien Armando!

Sonrió sintiéndose como tonta y se llevo una mano a los labios al recordar sus besos, y como después de esa declaración de amor, el la tomo de la mano, la llevó a un lugar seguro y colocándole su chamarra para protegerla del frio, la llevo a su auto y platicaron de cosas que aun no lograba recordar bien, solo podía evocar el rostro masculino y varonil de Darien hablándole y sonriéndose con sus tonterías, para mas tarde llevarla a su casa y acompañarla a su puerta caballerosamente.

-¡Serena! ¿te quedaras toda la noche ahí?- la pregunta de su madre la hizo volver a la realidad-¡por favor apaga las luces cuando te subas, estoy muy cansada!

-¡si ma! Ya me voy a dormir también- dijo apresurándose a subir las escaleras y llegar a su habitación donde se recostó, respondió el mensaje de Darien, y recordando nuevamente el momento vivido el día anterior la venció el sueño.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

**Lunes por la mañana. **

De la residencia de los Chiba salía el flamante automóvil, a su lado como siempre iba la hermosa jovencita que robaba suspiros a muchos de la secundaria, de pronto ella recibe una llamada que hace que el rostro se le ilumine y responde efusiva

-¡hola Sammy! ¡buen día!- el timbre de su voz hizo que su hermano mayor volteara a verla con insistencia mientras advertía el rostro de su hermanita.-¡siii yo también! Jajajaja ¡claro que si tonto! ¿en serio? ¡wouuww! Jejeje- volteando a ver a su hermano para luego ponerse un poco seria- bueno te veo en un ratito ¿ok? ¡bye!.- apenas colgó la pregunta no se hizo esperar.

-¿Sammy? ¿Qué tipo de chico se llama Sammy? ¿Quién es?- pregunto rápidamente, a lo que su hermanita no pudo menos que sonreír divertida

-¡es un compañero de la escuela! ¡y no lo molestes! Samuel Tsukino es mi compañero de clase y es un gran amigo.

-¿Tsukino?- pregunto arqueando una ceja

-¡claro!- eso dejo pensando al joven, pero no quiso agregar nada más. Finalmente llegaron a la escuela.

-¿te quedas?

-¡ehhh!- titubeo el nervioso y rascándose la cabeza mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro.-¡esperare a los chicos!

-¡esta bien! ¡Nos vemos a la salida!- dijo ella despidiéndose para dirigirse a su edificio.

Instantes después llegaron Lita y Andrew en el automóvil de él, y el resto de los estudiantes, Darien cruzado de piernas y de brazos, recargado sobre tu auto, esperaba nervioso jugando con las llaves de su auto y sacando el celular para intentar disimular que esperaba por alguien, así que no advirtió que una jovencita lo miraba con insistencia y camino hasta acercarse a el.

-¡Da-¿Darien?- dijo con voz bajita, volteando a ver a todos lados, el no la escucho pues se encontraba muy entretenido.-¡Darien!.- dijo en voz mas alta.

En ese momento, el automóvil de Haruka llegaba al lugar, Mina se bajo de inmediato siguiendo con la mirada a Yaten quien bajaba de su auto, le sonrió pícaramente y volteo a ver a su prima.

-parece que alguien te espera- susurro bajito, ella volteo a ver a Darien un poco sorprendida, quien en el acto le sonrió y se puso erguido, sacando las manos de su bolsa. Ante el gesto incomodo y serio de Haruka quien advirtió

-¡Serena!... yo solo quiero que ... – dijo mirándola con insistencia

-si ¡ya se Ruka!- contesto ella. La chica frente a Darien repitió

-Darien yo… ¡Necesito hablar contigo!

-¡discúlpame! ¿Podemos hablar luego?- dijo ignorándola por completo y apresurándose a llegar hasta Serena a quien, recibió con un casto beso en sus labios, dejando a todos los presentes sumamente sorprendidos. Las chicas se miraron entre si, y vieron con un poco de recelo a la rubia quien había sido capaz de domar a semejante adonis y los hombres se sorprendieron un poco por la actitud del joven heredero.

-¿viste eso? – dijo una chica a Unazuki, quien al percatarse, disimulo su coraje y dio media vuelta alejándose de aquel lugar. La chica que había quedado de pie frente al auto de Darien se sintió estúpida y fue Rei quien se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Para que quieres a Darien!- la chica parecía desesperada y volteo a verla con ojos llorosos por lo que de inmediato dijo.

-¡Rei! ¡Tengo un problema!- dijo con la voz quebrada

-¡cálmate! ¿Por qué no me platicas lo que sucede? ¡Vamos! – las dos se alejan y las amigas de Serena advierten lo que acaba de suceder e intercambian miradas un poco incrédulas de lo que sucedía, mas Darien continuaba mirándola como si nadie mas existiera y portándose muy caballeroso, se ofreció a tomar el maletín de la chica quien se sentía en un sueño.

-¡buenos días hermosa!- termino de saludar quedando muy cerca del rostro de Serena

-buen... Buen día- dijo ella sintiendo el peso de las miradas lo cual la hizo sentir un poco incomoda.

-¡vamos!

-¡Darien!- se dejo escuchar la voz grave del rubio cenizo que aun miraba con desaprobación todo lo que pasaba

-¡dime Haruka!- respondió con el mismo tono y devolviendo la mirada

-solo te advierto….¡si la haces llorar, te las veras conmigo!

-¡Haruka!- susurro Serena

-¡entiendo!- respondió Darien colocando una mano sobre su antebrazo para calmarla al momento que la miraba para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien-¡no te preocupes! Cuidare de ella, lo que menos quiero es…hacerle daño- mirándola con ternura para acariciar su mejilla logrando que ella se estremeciera por completó y desviara el rostro un poco apenada-¡ella me interesa en serio! Despreocúpate- para luego seguir su camino.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

Mientras tanto en uno de los pasillos de la escuela una chica sollozaba mientras que Rei intentaba consolarla.

-¡por dios! Dime que sucede..Quizá yo pueda ayudarte ¡somos amigas! ¿No es así?

-es que…Rei ¿te acuerdas que te mencione que había salido con Darien?- ella abrió los ojos al escucharla para recordarlo, había sido al poco tiempo de que ella hubiera tenido aquel desliz con Darien y se hubiese entregado a el.

-¡si! Claro que lo recuerdo.

-bueno pues… sucede que una vez...- titubeando- Darien y yo..- Reí pareció entender lo que ella le quería decir.- bueno sucede que el y yo…

-¿estuvieron juntos?- la chica afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza mientras dejaba rodar sus lagrimas. _"es de suponerse, este maldito siempre hace lo mismo"_ pensó con cierto odio.- bueno Sahori, yo, no se que decirte, ya sabemos como es Darien, siempre se ha sabido que el suele jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas, no tienes porque sentirte mal.

-¡es que ese no es el problema!- levanto la voz un poco alarmada

-¿y entonces?

-¡Rei…estoy embarazada!- confesó, mientras que en ese momento, Unazuki y dos amigas habían aparecido y escuchaban todo.

-¡¿es cierto lo que dices?!- con los ojos muy abiertos-¡¿estas embarazada de…de Darien?!- mirándola con desprecio

-¡Unazuki!- intento calmar Rei mientras la castaña salía de aquel lugar para perderse pues se sentía avergonzada-¡por favor! No hay que hacer de esto un escándalo, ¡Sahori no quiere que nadie lo sepa! Imagínate como debe de estarse sintiendo

-¡pero es que ¡no puedo creerlo!- grito escandalizada

-cálmate, a lo mejor ella esta buscando a Darien para que encuentren alguna "solución"

-¿te das cuenta? Si esa mocosa espera un hijo de el ¡lo obligaran a casarse! Sus padres no permitirán un escándalo de esos.

-¡Unazuki!- silencio- solo dejemos que ellos solucionen el problema- ante eso una sonrisa malévola apareció en el rostro de la pelirroja-

-aunque podemos obtener provecho de esto- dijo ella

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Qué crees que pasara cuando Serena se entere de que Darien va a tener un hijo?

Todas guardaron silencio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- murmuro Rei

-¡que tu te encargaras de decirle a Serena lo que sucede con Sahori ¿acaso será capaz de dejar a un bebe desamparado y sin padre?- se comenzó a reír burlándose- jajaja con lo ridícula que es, seguramente dejara en paz a Darien ¡parece que todo será mas fácil de lo que pensábamos!

-¡yoo! ¿Por qué yoo?

-¿prefieres que yo lo anuncie a toda la escuela y manchar la reputación de la familia de Sahori y dejarlos en ridículo? Créeme que no me costaría nada, es mas puedo hacerlo en este instante, pero me pregunto…¿Qué dirá la pobre Sahori, será la burla y el hazmereir de la escuela, podrían expulsarla!- dijo con astucia haciendo sentir mal a Rei quien era amiga de la castaña.-mira, ahí vienen los tortolos, ¡bien, lo hare en este instante!- Alzando la voz para que todos los que pasaran por ahí para dirigirse a sus salones la escucharan

-¡escuchen todos…!- voltearon a verla y Darien también preguntándose de que se trataba esta vez

-¡no..lo hare yo!- se apresuro Rei para evitar el escándalo de su amiga.-¡solo…buscare el momento! Aun no se que decidirá Sahori

-¡Esta bien! Te daré unos días mientras ella lo piensa.

-¡no es nada, solo quería anunciarles que este viernes mi papi inaugurara una nueva discoteca y espero verlos a todos por allí, yo invito las entradas!- los chicos comenzaron a aplaudir y gritarle mientras ella retomaba su camino, voleando a ver a Darien y Serena y volteándoles la cara groseramente.

-no se porque tengo la impresión de que a ella no le caigo bien-comento tímidamente Serena

-¡no le tomes importancia! Unazuki es de los más frívola y superficial que hay, no te sientas mal.

**Más tarde, en uno de los descansos.**

Seiya, Yaten y Andrew, comentaban sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-ya ven ¡se los dije!- comento el pelinegro con satisfacción extendiendo la palma de su mano ¡les he ganado la apuesta páguenme!

-¡no lo puedo creer!- menciono Yaten entre risa e incredulidad, -¡Darien si que ha perdido la cabeza! Me pregunto ¿Cuánto durara esto?- decía pagando su deuda mientras Seiya contaba los billetes-¿un mes? ¡noo lo creo! Será menos

-yo creo que la atracción que siente por ella, es algo mas fuerte de lo que el o nosotros podemos imaginarnos- comento Andrew- no entiendo porque crees que esto va a terminar tan pronto- dijo Andrew

-bueno, es cierto que Serena es muy bonita, agradable y simpática, pero…no me imagino a Darien en una relación formal, estoy seguro de que no aguantara mucho

-¡pues ya lo veremos! -Dijo Seiya- solo espero que no termine por lastimar a Serena porque ella en verdad es una gran chica, yo se lo advertí que si estaba seguro de lo que sentía y lo que iba a hacer que iba a ayudarlo, de lo contrario no, y me pareció muy seguro de lo que quería.

-¡bah!- contesto con indiferencia el platinado-¿Qué de especial hay en estar con una sola mujer cuando puedes disfrutar de todas ellas? – guiñándole a una chica de primer grado, provocando que Seiya y Andrew, se miraran entre si

-¡ya te llegara el momento!- dijo Andrew, mientras que se alejaba de ahí para buscar a Lita.

Seiya por su lado decidió ir a practicar un poco de futbol americano y Yaten quedo a solas cuando a lo lejos escucha la voz de la chica que llamaba poderosamente su atención y que el no lograba descubrir porque.

-¡vamos Serena, Amy no puede ayudarme con Geografía Universal y yo necesito aprobar ese examen!

-lo siento Mina, pero ya Darien se había ofrecido a apoyarme, te digo que si quieres puedes venir con nosotros

-¡no! ¡claro que no! Estaré de mal tercio, ni imaginármelo ¡mejor disfruten su momento juntos!- le molesto picándole las costillas

-¡ya Mina!

- esta bien, tendré que irme sola- dijo- mala amiga- mirándola con recelo-¡ya me las pagaras! -Serena no dejaba de sonreír con sus locuras.

Instantes después, y sin saber porque , Yaten ingresaba a la sala de la biblioteca y en el acto encontró a la persona que buscaba, estaba muy concentrada en la lectura y tomando algunos apuntes y haciendo unas diapositivas en la laptop, así que se dirigió hacia ella para luego arrebatarle el libro.

-¡así que acá esta!- dijo

-¡oye que te pasa!

-¡ssssshhhhh!- dijeron todos los presentes mirando con enojo a la pareja

-¡uyy! ¡por tu culpa! Dame acá- intento en voz mas baja, provocando la risa de Yaten quien se divertía ante su enojo-¿Qué esperas para irte?

-me parece que tenemos un problema- dijo atreviéndose a deslizar la silla para abrir las piernas y sentarse colocando los brazos sobre el respaldo de esta y mirándola fijamente, a lo que ella muy nerviosa le volteo el rostro negándose a aceptar lo que sentía.

-¡estas loco! ¡Déjame en paz!- alzo la voz

-¡shhhhh!- Volvieron a decir

-¿vez lo que provocas? ¡Vete de acá!

-sucede que yo también voy a presentar el mismo examen, y justamente necesito este libro- dijo el coquetamente tomándolo mientras ella intentaba quitárselo- ¡así que si ya terminaste de usarlo me lo llevare!

-¡estas loco!

-¡shhhhhhtt!- ahora todos los veían con evidente enfado y ella quería que la tierra se la tragara.-esta bien ¿Qué pretendes?

-¡pues o me lo das o estudias conmigo!- le susurro melosamente, mirando sus apuntes, ¡interesante! Creo que esto me servirá mucho, dime ¿en que quieres que te ayude?- ella intento resistirse y tomar sus cosas y largarse de ahí, pero en realidad necesitaba mantener su promedio por arriba para poder mantener la beca-

-esta bien Yaten ¡tu ganas! Pero por favor quiero que tomes las cosas en serio porque para mí este examen es muy importante.- le dijo

-esta bien, no te preocupes. Creo que en el tema de las culturas mesoamericanas tienes grandes debilidades

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto ella.

-¡fácil! Cuando te toco exponer el tema y te hicieron algunas preguntas, titubeaste y confundiste algunos datos.- la rubia de moño rojo se mordió el dedo índice al sentirse descubierta, pero se sorprendió al advertir que el la había estado escuchando, observando y recordara eso, que había pasado hacia el inicio del semestre. –Dame eso- dijo tomando suavemente su dedo para sostener su mano y mirarla a los ojos-no deberías morderte las uñas- dijo con voz aterciopelada, mientras ella inevitablemente se perdía en sus ojos olivos.

-ehhh- bueno, entonces ¡comencemos! -Dijo de pronto arrebatándole la mano y tratando de controlar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Bajo la vista evitándolo, cuando de repente sus dedos se rozaron al dar vuelta a la pagina y sus miradas se buscaron, provocando una emoción muy conocida para ambos, el se acerco, percibió el aroma de sus dorados cabellos, Mina no parpadeo solamente se dejo seducir por la profundidad de su mirada, el chico inclino su cuerpo hacia el de la chica, quien no se movió, un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y sus pupilas se dilataron, finalmente Yaten siendo mas atrevido, tomo suavemente su mejilla y busco la suavidad de sus labios para unirlos con los suyos, fue delicado y tierno, Mina se perdió en esa sensación y en ese beso que anhelaba en su interior desde hacia mucho, no fue consciente de el tiempo, pero instantes después, el se separo suavemente, para verla a los ojos y sonreírle de una manera que ella no se esperaba. Mina bajo la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada y decepcionada, pero no podía evitar el sentimiento que la estaba embargando.

-¡Yaten…yo!- intento al fin sin verla a los ojos, y el delicadamente.

-¡me has hecho feliz!- la interrumpió el sorprendiéndola

-no, pero es que no…

-¿acaso vas a negarme lo que acabo de sentir Mina?- ella no supo que responder

-sabes…hace tiempo que yo quería decírtelo… ¡me gustas Mina! ¡me gustas mucho!- la rubia con ese brillo de felicidad en su rostro, solo pudo esbozar una media sonrisa sin atreverse a responder ni saber que decir.

-¡es que …no! ¡Esto no puede ser!- se dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas, sus libros y se alejaba de el.

-¡Mina espera!- se levanto el de golpe intentando detenerla

-¡jóvenes por favor!- reprendió el bibliotecario al fin. Yaten sintiéndose culpable y amenazado por las miradas, desistió de su intento, se dejo caer en la mesa y colocando las manos sobre su cabeza se pregunto el porque Mina continuaba resistiéndose a el _"¿acaso no veía la sinceridad en su rostro?"_

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

Habían pasado un par de semanas y en todo el instituto, no se hacia otra cosa que murmurar sobre la relación de uno de los jóvenes mas asediados y codiciados del momento entablado en una relación con una chica de la que nadie sabia de donde había salido o de que familia era, como era de esperarse pronto comenzaron a correr los rumores sobre que Serena era la hija de un simple periodista que trabajaba para un ministro y así había conseguido una beca para poder ingresar a una escuela, lo cual sorprendía aun mas a todos al saber que Darien se había relacionado con una chica como ella.

-me molestan este tipo de comentarios- lanzaba Mina sumamente enfadada por lo que acababa de escuchar en las canchas- como si el tener dinero o no, o pertenecer a una familia equis, te hiciera ser mejor persona.

-¡tranquila Mina!- decía la peliazul- ya sabes como son las personas ¡solo hablan por hablar! Les carcome la envidia de ver que Serena ha conseguido lo que muchas habían intentado ¡ser la novia de Darien!

-es cierto- murmuro, soplando sobre su rostro- en fin ¡yo aun no creo lo que esta pasando!

-yo tampoco- dijo Amy- pero yo siempre he tenido una relación mas estrecha con Darien y me parece sincero, lo que me ha platicado sobre ella, es algo que nunca había hecho, ni siquiera era capaz de decir abiertamente que le gustara una chica, solamente se dedicaba a conquistarla y ya.

-pues en verdad espero que el no este utilizando una estrategia para conseguir lo que quiere.- comento Lita- no se aunque Andrew me dice que deje de preocuparme y que Darien es sincero no me gustaría que ella pasara un mal momento.

- bueno, supongo que no podemos hacer nada- dijo Amy acertadamente- es asunto de ellos. ¡además véanla! Ella parece muy emocionada y feliz.

-tienes razón, esperamos que todo sea para bien.

**Días después.**

Era un jueves por la mañana, los alumnos tenían clase de deportes, y se cambiaban en los vestidores, uno a uno fueron saliendo y acercándose con el instructor quien daría unas lecciones de volibol en el auditorio, Darien termino de ajustarse las agujetas y salió llevando una toalla y su botella en la mano, casi podía imaginar a Serena en ese atuendo deportivo y ese minishort ajustado, cuando de pronto alguien lo jala abruptamente metiéndolo a uno de los laboratorios que se encontraban vacios.

-¿Sahori?- pregunta el asombrado- ¿Qué sucede?

-Darien…¡tengo algo muy importante que decirte!

-Sahori ahora no…- respondió malhumorado intentando evadirla

-¡no!- dijo ella autoritaria sorprendiendo al varón, pues siempre era callada y tímida- llevo días tratando de localizarte y has ignorado mis llamadas y mensajes.

"_¡Ay no por favor! Nunca lo creí de Sahori, solo me falta que también se halla enamorado y me pida que sigamos la relación" _pensó frívolamente sabiendo que hacia unas semanas ellos habían sostenido una fugaz relación.

-Sahori…. No quiero ser grosero.- comenzó él- tu sabias las condiciones en las que esto se dio y tampoco te prometí nada a cambio, yo te respeto y admiro mucho, eres una gran chica muy inteligente y culta, y ahora yo…tengo una relación seria con Serena ¡por favor! Es la primera vez que siento algo como esto, perdóname si yo en algún momento te hice sentir otra cosa.

La castaña al oírlo mordió sus labios pensando si continuar con aquello o no, le daba algo de pena escucharlo, pero ella lo estaba pasando en verdad mal, así que sin mas le soltó.

-¡Darien…estoy embarazada!- las lagrimas rodaron en el acto por su rostro, mostrando la sinceridad en sus palabras, llevo el dedo pulgar para morderlo y abrazarse a si misma, Darien no sabia que decir, la noticia lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa.-

-¿Q-que…que dices?- recordando que el siempre había sido precavido, pero que en esa ocasión el preservativo le había fallado y se dieron cuenta de ello, cuando todo hubo culminado, Darien sintió que su mundo se removió por completo. -¡no puede ser!- dijo asustado y sorprendido a la mente solo pudo venir el rostro de Serena.

**En el auditorio.**

El profesor acababa de pasar lista, teniendo dos ausencias que llamaron la atención de la mayoría del grupo, integraron los equipos que ya se encontraban en la cancha para dar inicio, y en voz baja Unazuki hizo un comentario de muy mal gusto provocando a Serena quien cabizbaja bajo la vista y cerro los puños.

-no hagas caso- susurro Amy- es evidente que esta celosa y quiere molestarte.

-¿ah si?- volvo a interrumpir Unazuki entrecerrando los ojos-¿entonces que crees que Darien y Sahori estén haciendo solos a esta hora? ¿Estudiando? Jajajaja-

-¡deja de molestar!- expreso Mina molesta. -¡solo estas celosa!

Sin embargo Serena sintió su corazón latir rápidamente, y sin pensarlo volteo a ver hacia la entrada con la esperanza de que el apareciera con su perfecta sonrisa pero no sucedió así, se encontraba así de distraída cuando alguien grito.

-¡SERENAAA!- pero fue inevitable, el balón se impacto en el rostro de la rubia provocando en el acto que le sangrara la nariz.-

-¡ayyy!. -Grito ella y las lágrimas escaparon inevitablemente por el golpe.

-¡acompáñenla a la enfermería! – Indicó el instructor-

Amy, Mina y Lita la ayudaron a salir de ahí y caminaban lentamente intentando contener el fluido con unas toallas.

Cerca de ahí Darien y Sahori aun continuaban discutiendo.

-¿estas segura?- pregunto l

-¡si!

-Sahori es que yo… ¡no se que decirte! Yo- pasando sus manos por su rostro- no había pensado que algo como esto pasaría,

-Darien yo se que esto no estaba en nuestros planes.

-¿y que piensas hacer?

-¿Qué pienso hacer?- pregunto ella

-bueno… tu sabes que tu y yo no tenemos una relación… ¿has pensado en…?- ni siquiera se atrevía a decirlo

-¡noo!- grito ella -¡eso nunca!

-bueno perdóname…- insistió.-¡discúlpame es que…ya no se ni lo que digo!-moviéndose de un lado para otro-¡esto me toma por sorpresa y…

-no te preocupes entiendo... Yo solo quiero encontrar una solución… ¡la verdad Darien es que no se que hacer! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-déjame pensarlo y platicaremos luego, ahora tengo la mente en blanco.- afuera las chicas se detuvieron al reconocer la voz de Darien.- ¡no llores!- acercándose un poco para limpiar sus lagrimas, de alguna manera intentaba ponerse en el lugar de la chica y comprendía que aquello le cambiaria la vida, y mas tratándose de una familia tan respetable como la de Sahori.

-Darien…. ¡no tardes, necesito saber lo que piensas de esto!-

La puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver los ojos verdes y furiosos de una alta castaña

-¿Qué esta pasando acá?

Darien y Sahori voltearon a ver sorprendidos y en el acto vieron como ella ocultaba su rostro dándoles la espalda, pero era tarde, ellas habían advertido las lagrimas en sus ojos.

-responde Darien ¡¿Qué demonios sucede?!

Serena impávida y conmocionada no pudo preguntar nada se aferro al brazo de Amy haciéndole saber su incomodidad y opto por alejarla de allí, sin una palabra, pero con un nudo en la garganta y mil cosas por querer expresar, se alejo de allí.

-¡Sere! Serena ¡espera!- dijo intentando alcanzarla-¡lo siento Sahori! Luego te hablo- viéndola con preocupación y sumo interés.

-¿para que le hablaras? ¿te preguntamos que sucede acá?

-¡Lita!- respondió él exasperado- ¡ahora no!, en todo caso a la que tengo que darle una explicación es a Serena. – intento librarse de ellas.

-¡Darien! ¡Mucho cuidado!- advirtió

El pelinegro se alejo de allí y Mina y Lita aprovecharon para acosarla.

-mira Sahori, siempre nos has parecido una chica muy simpática, pero si hay algo entre tu y Darien que Serena o nosotras debamos de saber, ¡es hora de que lo digas!- dijo la rubia muy amenazante.

-¿Qué se traen? ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Qué te hizo Darien?

-¡no… no es nada!- respondió tímidamente abriéndose paso entre las dos chicas que parecían muy furiosas.-¡de verdad no pasa nada!

-¿estas segura? Mira Serena es nuestra amiga y no queremos que sufra alguna decepción, no se me hace justo que Darien este jugando con las dos

-no se preocupen-. Aclaro ella. – Darien y yo no tenemos ninguna relación. -Dijo rápidamente, cuando en eso Rei llega a su rescate

-¿Sahori? …te he estado buscando- dijo tomándola del brazo para mirar amenazante a las chicas que estaban con ella, ambas chicas no tuvieron más remedio que buscar a Serena.

-Serena ¿estas bien?

-¡claro!- respondió ella mientras terminaba de desvestirse. -¡todo bien!- dijo con disimulo, aunque ellas advirtieron ese timbre de voz y el semblante angustiado en sus ojos los cuales se estaban conteniendo las lagrimas.

Ella no agrego más y salió en completo silencio hacia la siguiente clase, Darien intento hablar con ella pero Serena no lo permitió y lo ignoró por completo, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. A la salida se apresuro a salir para irse en el auto con sus amigas.

-¿Serena seguro que estas bien? ¿no quieres hablar de esto?

-¡no!-

-pero Darien intento hablar contigo-pregunto Amy

-¡si!

-¿y que paso?

-no quise escucharlo

-¡hiciste bien!- respondió Lita enérgica- debe aprender que las cosas no son tan fáciles

-Serena- comento Amy. – yo creo que...Deberías al menos dejar que te explique...Digo si el te esta buscando es porque quiere explicarte las cosas

-¡Amy estas locas!- dijo Mina-¿acaso no los viste?

-¡si!- respondió ella con la naturalidad que la caracterizaba- lo que vi fue a Sahori y el platicando de algo al parecer muy serio, a ella llorando y fin de la situación, no podemos armar conjeturas sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Todas permanecieron pensativas, pero continuaron en la misma postura.

Instantes después Darien buscaba a la rubia que lo había estado evadiendo y rechazando durante todo el resto del día.

-es inútil- dijo Seiya- ya te dije que se fueron todas

-pero…

-¿Qué paso? ¡Tan rápido la desencantaste!- dijo Yaten con sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos de parte de Darien

-¡no estoy para bromas! Necesito largarme a buscarla y Hotaru no se apresura.

En eso la linda Hotaru aparece en escena y a su lado venia un jovencito delgado de mediana estatura y simpático quien le sostenía sus libros, el pelinegro arqueo una ceja y permaneció mirando fijamente al muchachito.

-¡Horatu tengo prisa! Despídete de tu amigo

-¡Darien! Pero es que yo… quería presentarte a Sammy- el pelinegro ni siquiera volteo a verlo.

-¡te dije que tengo prisa!

-¡hola soy Samuel Tsukino!- se acerco el amablemente extendiéndole, la mano, la cual el intento rechazar pero el agregó.- seguramente debes conocer a mi hermana, Serena.- Darien se quedo helado al escucharlo y de inmediato extendió la mano, sintiéndose un poco estúpido por su actitud.

-¡ah! Si- dijo el.-¡pero sube! ¡Vamos! ¡Te llevo a tu casa!

-pero es que yo, me voy con mi primo Haruka.

-¡vamos! Dile que tuviste que venirte con alguien mas- incapaz de rechazar la invitación de su cuñado, el chico acepto, y subió al auto de los Chiba sumamente emocionado.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

Mientras tanto Neherenia Chiba salía del salón de belleza y se dirigía con su guardaespaldas a una tienda departamental donde realizaba una de sus tantas acostumbradas compras, después de ello, decidió pasar al edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas de su esposo. Ni siquiera se molesto en saludar a nadie y llegando a su destino le dijo a la secretaria.

-¡Sayuri! Pasare a ver a mi esposo-

-si señora- dijo ella, con un saludo en reverencia, como muestra de respeto.

-¡hola querido!

-¡mi amor!- respondió Zafiro acudiendo rápidamente a tomar a su bella esposa por la cintura y saludarla mientras le daba un apasionado beso en los rojos labios.-

-¡Zafiro!- detente- dijo ella separándose -¡pueden vernos!

-¿Quién nos vera? Sayuri nunca interrumpe cuando tu estas conmigo- dijo abrazándola y admirándola

-¡de todas maneras!

-¿a poco ya olvidaste lo mucho que te gustaba venir acá a pasar un momento conmigo?- comento con pasión tomándola por las caderas y hablándole al oído.

-¡n-no, claro que no!, pero Zaf, eso fue hace tiempo

-¿Qué tiempo amor? ¡si estas tan hermosa! Y yo sigo tan enamorado de ti como siempre- le respondió logrando que ella se sintiera plena, feliz y afortunada, mas aun al recordar que a ella, su padre le había conseguido aquel ejemplar como marido, sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos ni sus intenciones, con tan solo 19 años, su padre prácticamente la había vendido al mejor postor, casándola con Zafiro Chiba, hijo de uno de los magnates petroleros que iban es ascenso, Neherenia se negó, lloro y pataleo, mas la boda se concreto y ella se sorprendió al descubrir que su esposo, era sumamente varonil, atractivo, joven guapo y millonario, quien la llenaba de detalles y cumplía todos sus caprichos, no paso mucho tiempo para que el con sus atenciones y su buen corazón la conquistaran y a los dos años de matrimonio, se había enamorado locamente de el, algo que jamás pensó que ocurriría.

Zafiro en silencio, recordaba también que se había enamorado de aquella hermosa aparición desde el primer momento en que su padre se la había mostrado en fotografías diciéndole que ella seria su esposa, y aunque el estaba en contra de que su padre le buscara una mujer, que el no conociera, Neherenia le había robado el corazón, desde la primera vez que se vieron, y descubrió que no solo era hermosa, sino también inteligente, culta e interesante, afortunadamente para el, ellos se habían convertido en una pareja solida y se encontraban sumamente enamorados, pues a pesar de haberse casado muy jóvenes pues ambos aun estudiaban, el logro que su esposa se enamorara de el, y esto despertó una pasión en ella que nunca imaginaron, y gracias a ello y al amor que se tenían, habían logrado cumplir mas de veinte años juntos.

-¡te amo!- dijo el acariciando sus cabellos- ¿fuiste al salón verdad? ¡Quedaste hermosa! ¿Qué te parece si esta noche te invito a cenar y después nos vamos por ahí

-¿en serio?- dijo ella abrazándolo efusivamente.- ¡me encanta la idea!

-bueno mi bella dama, pues entonces pasare por ti a las ocho y media- guiñándole un ojo. A sus 50 años Zafiro se había convertido en un hombre sumamente atractivo.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

Serena no se esperaba aquello, frente a su casa se encontraba el flamante automóvil deportivo de Darien y de el bajaba su hermano.

-¡Serena! ¡Ven! Hotaru quiere saludarte.- ella no supo que hacer y caminando de un lado a otro de la sala, fue sorprendida por su mama

-¿no vas a ir a saludar a Hotaru?- indago Ikuko- vamos- abriéndole la puerta. -¡Hola Hotaru! -Los jóvenes ya llegaban hacia la entrada y la pelinegra se acerco y gentilmente saludo a la señora Ikuko y abrazo y dio un beso a Serena sorprendiendo a Darien por la familiaridad con la que los trataba.

-¡el es mi hermano Darien!.- señalo Hotaru tomando su brazo, la rubia subió los ojos mirando a Darien mostrando su asombro.

-¡buenas tardes! Saludo Darien mirando con insistencia a Serena quien le voltea la cara para luego ver a la señora Ikuko quien al verlo y sonreírle reflejo el gesto inocente y la sonrisa picara de su hija lo cual le causo mucha gracia.- es un placer conocerla – dijo galante y mostrando una sonrisa que a la madre de los rubios le pareció cautivadora- soy Darien Chiba….además me da gusto conocerla pues Serena y yo somos..

-¡somos compañeros!- se adelanto Serena dejando perplejo a Darien por la manera en que lo trataba aun con indiferencia

-¡mucho gusto! Pero pasen ¿no quieren pasar a la casa?

-en realidad, me gustaría invitar a Serena a comer, claro ¡si usted lo autoriza!

-¡no..no puedo!

-¡claro que si Serena! ¡Ve con Darien!- respondió ella gustosa

-¡pero mama! Papa esta por venir y…

-no te preocupes por el hija, hace rato llamo que tiene que asistir a una reunión con los funcionarios y tendrá una larga tarde

-¡anda Serena! Dijo Sammy golpeando a su hermana -¡no te hagas del rogar!

Eso la molesto, por lo que no sabía que hacer y no le quedo otra opción mas que aceptar la invitación.

-esta bien, me iré a cambiar

-¡no es necesario! Estas bien así.- luego miro a su hermana- llamare a la casa que no nos esperen a comer, papa y mama tienen un compromiso y no nos esperan. Vengo por ti-

-¡esta bien! –Respondió su hermana un poco sorprendida por lo que estaba haciendo su hermano pues nunca lo había visto así.- que se diviertan.-

Darien se apresuro a alcanzar a Serena y le abrió la puerta para que ella entrara. La chica altiva paso por su lado sin agradecerle ni voltear a verlo siquiera. El se subió al auto, lo encendió y en el acto ella pregunto.-

-¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?

-¡porque no me dejaste otra alternativa! ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

-yo no quiero hablar contigo- respondió sin mirarlo

-¡es necesario! Necesitamos aclarar las cosas. – intentando tomar su mano a lo que ella la saca inmediatamente.

-¡no es necesario, no quiero que me expliques nada!

Darien decidió buscar un lugar tranquilo para poder platicar así que aparco el auto en un parque cercano quedando bajo la sombra de unos arboles, nadie los molestaría de inmediato busco su rostro el cual se mantenía altivo e indiferente hacia él por lo que preguntó:

-entonces dime ¿Por qué estas molesta?

-¡¿te parece poco?!- respondió irónica arqueando una ceja, aunque no quería parecer posesiva o celosa, lo cierto es que estaba que se moría de ganas por gritarle y preguntarle que hacia a solas con la castaña.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Es porque me encontraste a solas con Sahori?- ella volteo a verlo indicándole con la mirada que iba por ahí el asunto-bueno… la verdad es que….-no sabia que decir, no quería mentirle, pero tampoco había tenido tiempo de hablar con Sahori y arreglar el "problema". Ella me estaba contando una situación… delicada y pues yo… ella me busco porque yoo..

-¿y tu que?... ¿que tienes que ver?-

- lo que pasa es que busco mi ayuda para poder solucionarlo, por eso ella lloraba y yo intentaba ayudarla pero, luego llegaste tu y todo se hizo un relajo, no pude ayudarla.

-¿esperas que te crea?- respondió esta vez molesta-¡Darien! ¡Te conozco! He aprendido a conocerte y me han contado muchas cosas sobre ti, ¡se como te las juegas y de una vez te digo que yo no estoy dispuesta a ser un juguete de nadie y que te burles de mi! ¡Si vas a estar conmigo entonces estemos bien y si no, yo en este momento me alejo de ti!- tan solo de pensar en esa posibilidad hizo que Darien buscara sus manos y las sostuviera entre las suyas.

-¡no! ¡Eso no Serena! ¡Por favor!- mirándola con suplica, lo cual no se esperaba ella.-¡lo que te digo es verdad…bueno… Sahori no me interesa, ella y yo no tenemos nada que ver! – Luego corrigió- bueno, lo que intento decir es que no tenemos relación alguna, ella tiene un problema y solo es eso.- parecía sincero

-¿estás seguro?

- claro que si- si eso fuera cierto entonces ya se sabría ¡por dios Sere! Llevamos saliendo un par de semanas y no he hecho otra cosa mas que estar contigo, ¿acaso crees que tengo tiempo de andar tras alguien más? ¡Tu eres todo lo que busco!- le dijo suavemente estremeciendo a la rubia a quien le pareció lógica la respuesta.

-¡discúlpame! No quiero que pienses que soy una lunática celosa y posesiva, solo es que… Me tomo por sorpresa y… son tantas las cosas que me han dicho sobre ti que… ya no se que pensar

-¡no escuches a nadie!- le dijo tomándola del rostro-¡créeme! No quiero hacerte daño, me haces tan feliz, me encanta estar contigo, disfruto de tu compañía y me gusta hacerte reír, ¡Esto es algo que ni yo mismo soy capaz de entender, pero Serena entiéndeme ¡no quiero estar con nadie mas que no seas tu! ¡Por favor discúlpame… se que puede malinterpretarse y se que con mis antecedentes es difícil confiar en mi pero…¡créeme! ¡No te defraudare!- dijo.

-mira Darien- dijo ella sin saber que hacer, tampoco quería hacerle tan fácil las cosas, pero la verdad es que no había pasado nada mas, no podía armar conjeturas solo por haberlos visto platicando, además Sahori, no parecía ser una chica de esas coquetas ni tampoco los veía juntos, es mas era muy callada y tímida y simpática. – vallamos con calma, te estoy conociendo y tu a mi. Digamos que es cierto, solo quiero que entiendas que no yo no estoy dispuesta a ser lastimada, es difícil confiar en alguien como tu y discúlpame que te lo diga, perdón si desconfío...

-¡no te preocupes, yo me encargare de hacer que confíes en mi! ¡Ya lo veras!- dijo besando su mano y logrando que ella se sonriera con el.

-¡esta bien! Iremos con calma. – repitió

-¡gracias Sere! ¡Eres muy especial para mi! ¡No quiero que te alejes de mi!- menciono esta vez buscando sus labios y deleitándose con su sabor.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

En ese momento en otro sitio Seiya dejaba a Rei en las puertas de su casa.

-¡muchas gracias por acompañarme!- le dijo -¿te ofrezco algo de tomar?- el no termino de escuchar y aceptar la invitación.

-¡claro, me encantaría!-

-espérame un momento- dijo la chica. El joven se quito las gafas y se dejo reclinar sobre el pasillo del domo cruzando los pies y brazos, esperando paciente a la chica que le quitaba el aliento, era como si de pronto Rei Hino se hubiera vuelto indispensable y durante ese tiempo su amistad se había fortalecido y por el momento era lo que a el le bastaba.

-¡acá tienes! Un poco de agua de piña espero te guste.

-¡esta deliciosa!- dijo el saboreándola y sonriéndola mientras la miraba a los ojos provocando que ella se pasara un cabello detrás de su oreja debido a lo nerviosa que se ponía, de alguna manera le gustaba el hecho de saberse admirada por un chico tan guapo, y popular como el.

-¿y que piensas hacer hoy?- pregunto de pronto ella

-pues tengo que ir con mi papa a la empresa, el quiere que me valla familiarizando con el negocio ya que pronto tendré que elegir una carrera que estudiar

-¿y te gusta?

-bueno, la verdad es que no mucho, pero ¡no me queda de otra! Mi verdadera pasión es la música

-¡woooaww! No lo sabía

-¡pues si, en los ratos libre Yaten y yo tocamos con un grupo tenemos un amigo llamado Taiki que también le gusta y además escribo canciones

-¿en serio? ¿y que escribes?- pregunto ella sorprendida mirándola emocionada y el se perdió en el brillo amatista de sus ojos y atreviéndose a rozar su mejilla le dijo.

-¡claro… cuando estoy inspirado me gusta escribir lo que siento- ella lo miraba sintiendo una ternura en su interior por lo dulce de su mirada- si quieres un día de estos te llevo a escucharnos y nos dices que tal lo hacemos-

-¡me encantaría!- sin dejar de verlo y con el corazón acelerado acercándose a el.

-¿en serio?- inclinándose hacia ella logrando percibir su cálido aliento y ella su varonil fragancia, Seiya miro sus labios y entrecerró los ojos para tomarlos suavemente, y ella un poco sorprendida se dejo llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo sin poner objeción alguna, a pocos milímetros, cerro los ojos y cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo.

-¡¿Qué sucede acá?!- ambos chicos se sobresaltaron y se separaran inmediatamente, Rei se alejo de Seiya y el se puso de pie y coloco sus manos sobre los bolsillos.

-¡abuelooo!- grito ella.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡que te pasa a ti señorita! Son casi las 4 de la tarde y ya deberías estar atendiendo el templo ni siquiera te has vestido.

-discúlpela abuelo, yo la retrase, no tenia idea de que …

-¡mire jovencito! ¡le voy a dejar en claro una cosa!- dijo el abuelo poniendo cara de seriedad absoluta haciendo pasar un mal momento a la chica.

-abuelo por favor, ¡no le hagas caso!

-¡si quieres venir al templo! ¡Puedes hacerlo necesitamos un joven fuerte que nos ayude con los entrenamientos y que nos sirva de apoyo- con cara maquiavélica y estallando en risas.

-¡claro! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!- dijo el aliviado por la actitud del abuelo.

-¡¿queee?! ¡noo abuelo! Seiya no! ¿No sabes lo que dices? Abuelo ¿estás loco?

-¡claro que sii! ¡Será un placer tenerte con nosotros!- dijo tomando de la espalda al jovencito y haciendo el trato podemos comenzar el domingo en la mañana

-¡estaré acá temprano!- continuo Seiya guiñándole un ojo a la chica mientras que esta se llevaba una mano a la cabeza

- acá lo esperamos ¡Rei, termina de arreglarte y te espero!

-bueno Rei, creo que tengo que irme

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le reclamo- ¡no tienes idea de lo que mi abuelo te esta pidiendo!

-¡bah! Claro que si, quiere que le ayude con los entrenamientos ¿Qué puede ser tan difícil? ¡Tu abuelo es un anciano muy simpático.

-pero es que…

-te dejo antes de que el abuelo venga y me regañe nuevamente ¡nos vemos mañana, acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla y dejando a Rei muy pensativa.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

**El sábado por la tarde. **

Darien acudía un poco retrasado al lugar de la cita. Había elegido un lugar alejado de la ciudad donde pudieran pasar desapercibidos. Cuando entro a la pequeña cafetería, ya la dama lo esperaba, impaciente y nerviosa.

-perdón por el atraso- dijo quitándose los lentes y volteando a ver a todos lados. –elegiste un buen sitio. -Refiriéndose a la mesa que se encontraba oculta en una esquina tras de unos muros.

-Darien….

-¡ya lo se! – respondió también nervioso, el mesero se acerco y el pidió un café cargado, la chica también. -y bien Sahori ahora tenemos tiempo para hablar y buscar una solución a esto ¡dime que has pensado!

-bueno yo… la verdad es que llevo días pensando en todas las posibilidades. -Murmuró, -es tan difícil tomar una decisión, se que esto provocara un caos en mi familia, ellos esperan mucho de mi, soy la mayor de tres hermanas y el peso es muy fuerte para mi, pero ¡no quiero ni siquiera pensar en no tenerlo!- acariciando su vientre. -¡así que estoy dispuesta a enfrentar lo que venga!

-¡Sahori!- musitó el chico, sin saber como decir aquello.-¡para mi pues..! Tampoco es fácil asimilar de pronto que voy a ser papá. Pero yo, no puedo ofrecerte mas que mi apoyo… tu sabes que…

-¡Darien, no te preocupes, no espero que te cases conmigo…!- el suspiro aliviado.

-¡mira Sahori! Cuando mis padres se enteren seguramente van a querer que me case contigo, conozco a tus padres y en cuanto lo sepan irán a verlos y seguramente también te dirán que nos casemos, dependemos de ellos, así que debemos dejar en claro cual es nuestra postura.

-¡si claro!

-mira Sahori, yo… no puedo pedirte que te deshagas de el bebe- dijo intentando sonar suavemente. – haz tomado una decisión y déjame decirte que es lo menos que esperaba de una chica como tu, yo, como puedes ver no puedo responderte de la forma en que esperas, me he enamorado y lo que estoy sintiendo es algo que nunca me había pasado y quiero luchar por eso. Probablemente si no la hubiera conocido…

-¡no digas nada! Yo sabia de antemano que lo nuestro no tenía futuro y tampoco me prometiste nada ni llevamos una relación formal o algo así. –respondió con madurez.

-¡yo solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para todo, yo me haré cargo del bebe, te responderé como su padre, me hare responsable de el y los gastos, buscaremos un buen medico y no le faltara nada… ¡le daré mi apellido!- Sahori se sorprendió pues no esperaba tanto, la verdad creyó que Darien lo mandaría a la goma, probablemente Serena si lo estaba cambiando.- cometimos un error y seremos responsables por ello, cuando sea el momento hablare con mis padres y los tuyos, pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerte

-¡te entiendo y… te lo agradezco, la verdad solo necesitaba tu apoyo y necesitaba decírtelo ya que eres el padre y tenias derecho, créeme que me tome mucho tiempo para decírtelo y no se me hacia justo.

-te lo agradezco,- le contesto sinceramente. -el bebe no tiene la culpa de tener un padre como yo, pero…te aseguro que yo estaré ahí siempre

-¡gracias! – dijo nuevamente mientras se formaba un incomodo silencio en el que aprovecharon para tomarse su café mientras ambos miraban a la nada, pensando en todo lo que les sucedería en pocos días.

-bueno y… ¿ya te ha visto un medico? –interrumpió el- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

-pues si….un ginecólogo y me han hecho análisis y ultrasonido, tengo once semanas.

-¡mira…te daré algo de dinero y quiero que vallas con un buen especialista,-sacando dinero para darle, ella se sentía incomoda con aquella situación pero entendió que debían ser maduros y era lo mas normal, además lo necesitaba, no sabia como iban a reaccionar sus padre.- déjame investigar y te paso los datos, quiero que sigas al pie de la letra las indicaciones y te cuides, a ti y al bebe. Por ahora no puedo acompañarte, iras sola pero tan pronto hablemos con tus padres y con los miso, estaré al pendiente, ¡créeme! ¡Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites! Solo quiero pedirte un favor.

-¡el que quieras!

-quiero pedirte que seas discreta, se que llegara el momento en que todos sepan, pero dame una semana, unos días mas para poder hablar con Serena y explicarle, después podremos hablar con tus padres y luego con los míos. ¿Te parece?

- esta bien- y discúlpame Darien se que estas en una relación y espero que no se vea afectada por todo esto.

-¡si!, yo también lo espero…- dijo terminado y pensando en la manera en que le contaría todo aquello a Serena _"¿lo entendería?"_ pensando en esto dio el ultimo sorbo a su taza de café mientras pensaba en como aquella situación significaba un cambio grande en su vida personal y justamente ahora en que comenzaba a sentirse comprometido con alguien.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

A pesar de lo que sus amigas habían aconsejado, Serena estaba tan emocionada y porque no decirlo enamorada de Darien, que termino aceptando sus disculpas y creyendo en lo que el le había dicho, así que las cosas entre ellos volvieron a la normalidad y Darien se volvió mas atento aun con su chica para evitar que ella sospechara algo, pasaba a traerla su casa y a llevarla después de clases, aun tenia que contarle lo que le estaba pasando pero era vergonzoso para el, así que tenia que ser claro con ella y contarle antes que nadie lo que estaba sucediendo y como iba a solucionar el problema, la verdad era que le daba vuelta al asunto porque temía que ella se alejara de el al saber que se convertiría en padre.

"_¿y si Serena no entiende que esto fue un error y se aleja de mi? ¡Aunque todo paso antes de conocerla ¿Cómo lo tomara ella?"_ pensaba. _"Tengo que hablar con ella lo mas pronto posible"_

Las amigas por su lado se encontraban un poco disgustadas y mas porque Unazuki tenia una actitud sospechosa, y se escuchaban rumores sobre la pareja que ellas no habían sido capaces de descubrir y a pesar de intentar obtener información con Andrew y Yaten, no habían tenido suerte.

-¡les digo que algo pasa! No se, Darien esta como…. Haciendo demasiados meritos y siendo muy atento con ella

-¡cuando le hice el comentario a Yaten, me cambio el tema!- respondió Mina

-¡ya dejemos esto por la paz!- dijo Haruka un poco contrariado -le hemos advertido a Serena y ella es la que ha tomado la decisión, no podemos estarnos metiendo en todo lo que haga.

En eso, llego Unazuki con su sonrisa de estúpida y les dice:

-¡ay pero si acá están los fieles amigos de Serena! Déjenme decirles que hacen bien en estar cerca de ella, ¡todos sabemos como se las juega Darien y en cualquier momento se puede llevar una decepción!-

-¿de que hablas?- respondió Lita

-¡no!- haciéndose la inocente- ¡yo nada mas digo! Con esos rumores fuertes que hay sobre Darien y Sahori. Haruka iba a responder pero su novia se adelanto.

-¡Unazuki! Si vas a decirnos algo hazlo de una vez y si no ¡ahórrate tus comentarios!

-yo solo digo lo que se escucha por ahí ¿verdad chicas?- buscando la aprobación de dos amigas suyas quienes cruzando los brazos imitando la pose de la pelirroja asentían.

-mejor no hagamos caso. – suavizo Amy

-pues ya veremos si lo que digo es cierto- respondió alejándose de ahí contoneándose al caminar.

-¡uyy es una odiosa!- decía la castaña. El grupito decidió no hacer caso del mal rato y continuaron desayunando mientras cerca de ahí se encontraba su amiga al parecer sola.

Serena esperaba paciente en la banquita de la escuela la cual se había vuelto su favorita, Darien hacia cola en la cafetería para llevarle a su rubia un helado doble de chocolate, ella sonrió al descubrirlo maniobrar entre el tumulto de gente para poder salir de allí, el pelinegro la vio arqueo una ceja y levanto el helado en señal de victoria al salir de aquel lugar, le guiño un ojo a la rubia haciéndola sonrojar.

-¡valla!- escucho Serena a su lado izquierdo obligándola a perder de vista a Darien, quien al descubrir a Rei junto a Serena, frunció el seño y se apresuró a llegar.-pero si es la tonta de Serena Tsukino- cruzando los brazos

-¿Qué te pasa Rei?- intento ella

-¡pues nada!- soplándose las uñas de una mano mientras colocaba la otra en la cintura y luego agitaba sus negros cabellos hacia atrás- solo digo lo que se rumora en el colegio ¡que eres una tonta!

La rubia se pudo se pie dispuesta a marcharse cuando Darien llegó a su lado, las amigas de Serena también estaban en una mesa cerca por lo que podían oír.

-¡Deja de molestar Rei! ¿¡Quieres!?-luego miro a su novia- vámonos Serena

-¡un momento!- no he terminado- enfatizo con la mirada burlona recorriendo a la pareja de arriba abajo disfrutando de ese momento. Serena se detuvo.

-¡Serena vamos! – dijo el colocando su brazo en su espalda

-pues yo solo quería abrirte los ojos- dijo jugueteando con su cabello y con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios, a lo que Darien abrió los ojos y presiono con su mano el brazo de Serena para alejarla de allí, mas ella no se movió-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- un poco inquieta por la seguridad con la que se expresaba.

-pues que al parecer eres la única que no se ha enterado de la verdad….Darien te engaña querida- mirándola fríamente a los ojos, en el acto Serena sintió un apretón en el pecho, y algo en el estomago la hizo sentirse extraña, su corazón latió y parecía que sus sentidos no le respondían-

-¡ya cállate Rei!-intento el pelinegro al borde de la desesperación lanzando los cafés al bote de basura logrando que Serena se extrañara por su actitud.

-¿acaso vas a decirme que es mentira que tu y Sahori van a tener un hijo?- terminó la pelinegra provocando que Serena dejara de escuchar y percibir todo a su alrededor, únicamente bajo la vista al suelo, cerro los puños al sentirse observada por algunos curiosos y de inmediato las lagrimas se acumularon en sus bellos ojos azul cielo, tuvo que luchar mucho contra sus sentimientos para evitar hacer una escena y soltarse a llorar frente a todos, sintió que las piernas le flaquearon, el corazón no dejaba de latir y le costaba respirar, intento buscar a su novio esperando que dijera algo para defenderse y poner en su lugar a Rei.

-¡Serena!- murmuro con la mirada afligida, negando con la cabeza pero sin saber que mas decir, subió una mano a sus hombros y ella en un autorreflejo se alejo sin perder la mirada aun con la esperanza de que todo fuera una mentira.

-¿vas a negárselo acaso? ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas a Sahori?- terminó la pelinegra terminando de convencerla, Serena no espero mas y de inmediato dio media vuelta y se alejará inmediatamente de aquel lugar.

-¡Serena espera!- camino detrás de ella y junto a el sus amigas quienes se apresuraron a seguirla, clavándole miradas asesinas al susodicho. Haruka lo paso golpeando a propósito para provocarlo pero fue la dulce Michiru quien lo retuvo con una mirada dulce.

-¡vamos con Serena! – Susurró bajito tomando su antebrazo.-¡nos necesita!

-¡esto no se quedará así!- amenazó el rubio a Darien quien aun no sabia que hacer ni que decir

Darien miro a Rei y la tomo firmemente de las muñecas-¿¡como te atreves!? Eso es algo que me correspondía hacer a mí- tomándola fuertemente de las muñecas lo que hizo reaccionar a Seiya quien acudió en su auxilio-

-¡tranquilo Darien! – Darien soltó a la chica y sintiéndose cohibido por la mirada insistente y los murmuros de los chicos se apresuro a caminar tras de su chica.

"_Serena, Serena por favor escúchame… ¡tienes que escucharme!"_ pensaba desesperado caminando rápidamente.

Por su lado Serena sumida en el llanto e intentando contener las lagrimas solo podía _pensar "¿Por qué Darien? ¿Por qué me haces esto?...¿acaso todo fue un juego?" _casi corriendo para salir de la escuela y tomar el primer taxi que se encontró.-¡por favor, lléveme lejos de acá!- murmuró con la voz quebrada y ya con las lagrimas a flor de piel, ella no podía retener y controlar el sentimiento que crecía en su interior y ese dolorcito en el pecho que provocaba un nudo en su garganta, en su mente solo pasaba una sola frase_ "¡Sahori y Darien van a tener un hijo!_

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

Holiwiss! Chicas . se que ha pasado muchooo muuuucho tiempo desde la ultima actualización, solo puedo decirles que me han pasado cosas muy emocionantes en todo este tiempo muchas de ustedes ya están enteradas por la pagina azul jejeje. Pero muero por contarles a todos y pues bien ¡a lo que va!: ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADAA! ¡25 semanas de embarazo….cinco meses! ¡siiii! Después de 5 años de búsqueda finalmente logre uno de los sueños de mi vida. Muchas de ustedes ya sabían de esta búsqueda, así que esto me hizo inspirarme y escribir este capitulo, que espero sea de su agrado…les agradezco infinitamente la espera y me disculpo por la tardanza, nos vemos pronto en Guardia de tu Corazón y espero que estén mas bien…besos!

Un millón de gracias por sus reviewss y por la espera! Se que las desespero y me disculpo infinitamente por ello, Las quiero 3

Con cariño

**Usako de Chiba**

**28 de Mayo de 2013.**


End file.
